Into The Darkness
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: Are you willing to give up everything to protect and save the ones you hold close? Would you give up your soul to save your love's life? Give up your will and allow yourself to drift into the darkness... A Dark Tale of the price of love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha… Because if I did people would shoot me…. Hell I would too. XP Well I've started yet another story, but this one I have a feeling about. Wrote out the entire plot while at lunch today at work. I'm very excited, more so than I've been in a while. Hope you enjoy! Into The Darkness 

By _Miztikal-Dragon_

Prologue 

Eerie blackness stole light from the giant full moon high in the starlit sky. Leaves and branches swayed dangerously from the wind, a silent screaming sound whispering deep into the woods. White snow littered the ground, days old tracks beginning to fade by the millions of newly falling ice crystals. All was quiet throughout the white, brown, and green scenery, too quiet and blue eyes searched around frantically for any signs of life.

Time was running out and stiff muscles ached and burned from the prolonged use. It had been days now, long and terrifying days and the enormous tribe of hibernating wolves and demons had practically been slaughtered; reducing them to less than two handfuls give or take. The scent of blood would have been intoxicating for them if it hadn't been their own, the thick scent drowning out the other smells of nature and that smell is what forced them to continue moving. If they stopped it meant certain death and this time not even the strong would be able to survive.

Hot white plumes of air escaped a pair of dry lips as he mentally counted the remaining members of his family. They were down to twelve not including himself and al of the elders had been ambushed first; he was the only one left who could lead the pack. They circled around him, the wolves' eyes enormous and holding back the whimpers of fear he could feel in their hearts. However, no such sounds were made, if they did the enemy would find them and this life and death game would be just about over and he wouldn't allow anymore of his pack to be destroyed by an unknown enemy.

"Koga," a practically bald headed wolf demon whispered frightened into his ear. "Everyone else is dead. We can't keep running like this."

Koga crouched down, kneeling in the snow trying desperately to find some kind of scent trail that would keep them safe. "Tell me something else I don't know Hakkaku."

The other wolf demon shuffled from one foot to another hesitantly before swallowing the large lump growing in his throat. "K-Koga, it-it's Ayame. She's missing."

Koga's breath escaped his lungs with a soft whooshing sound, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. Suddenly it was too much for him and he wanted to cry and scream because everything felt so hopeless and done in vain. His tribe was going to die. He knew there was no escape from it, he felt it deep down in his bones, but he had wanted to die in the heat of battle before Ayame. Before he could see her deep green eyes muddled over in death and his instincts screamed for him to howl his pain to the full moon, but he couldn't. He could only run like some coward just trying to bide his time, yet it was too late.

Clenching his fists tightly until the claws digging into his flesh cut through and dribbled bright blood into the snow Koga fought back his tears, his fangs biting painfully into his lip. He couldn't afford to let himself cry and grieve for her, not when he had to be strong and protect everyone else that he could. He couldn't fail them like he had the elders and his Ayame, he just couldn't.

He was able to gather what was remaining of his bearings and pulled himself shakily to his feet, squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin bringing forth the confidence and strength he knew was fleeing him. They had to start moving again before they could be tracked down, it was like leading cattle to the slaughter and he had to get them to safety and call for reinforcements. The only problem was they had to make it there in time of there would be nobody left to be rescued.

Leaves rustled off to his side disturbing the fear spurred silence and Koga spun around as a small form limped out from behind the darkness, the smell of blood growing thicker in the air by the second. The pitter-patter of blood on the snow was like the hammering of thunder to their sensitive ears, matted brown fur being illuminated by the moon's icy white glow. A lone wolf stumbled out of the deadly woods surrounding them, eyes closed and the dark red blood dripping like saliva from its muzzle.

No one dared to move as it came limping forwards, chunks of muscle from barren patches where thick fur should have resided. The creature wouldn't survive and the guilt latched onto Koga's heart and clutched at it like sharp fangs. It was like a premonition of their destiny and he felt as though his entire world was crumbling down around him. The wolf stumbled closer, the amount of blood increasing and the inky blackness melting into the once pure white snow around it.

"It's going to lead the enemy right to us!" It was Ginta who voiced Koga's fear in an angry hiss and the injured wolf collapsed to the ground in a messy heap.

There wasn't any time to react as a loud scream ripped through Koga's ears and his blood ran cold recognizing the anguished voice. _Ayame_, his mind screamed and everyone froze; the woods growing even quieter than before and raising everyone's hackles. Suddenly he could feel the overpowering presence he had tried out running closing in from all around and he wasn't even able to yell for them to run before it attacked. It was too late to run they were trapped.

Screams and howls ripped through the air as blood splattered against Koga's fur and skin. The moonlight had vanished and he was barely able to dodge the brown tentacle branch as it tried to spear his legs. He listened to his pack and their cries, bodies being impaled, some being dragged back into the darkness; Ginta's horrendous screams filling Koga's ears as well as the crunching of breaking bones and the splashing sound of blood as the jagged edges of white bone broke through flesh and muscle.

They screamed for him to save them, but he couldn't. He couldn't even protect himself and he howled angrily as he fought against his unseen executioner. It was maddening seeing the bleeding corpses of loved ones and Koga howled again to the moon as the things tore through his ligaments, piercing through his chest with a sickening and wet popping sound.

Desperately he tore at the strong tentacles, ripping them from his flesh and painting himself a darker shade of red in the process. The trees were laughing at him, the red glowing eyes of his enemy haunting him and Koga pushed his protesting injuries as he tried leading it away, to try and at least save one of his pack members. The brown tentacles pulsed and surged behind him from under the snow, tearing its way through his shoulder blades and out the middle of his chest, the tip of it curling around his entire body four times and spinning him like a spider does its meal.

He couldn't breathe, his big blue eyes widening in horror as he was dragged forty feet into the darkness, branches and leaves clawing at his flesh and cutting his flesh. The pain was bad enough to blur his vision and make his stomach churn violently, but not enough to knock him unconscious. It was all too late and now everyone was dead.

Moonlight spilled over him and burned his eyes and Koga fought to keep the spots from dancing across his vision, he couldn't give up yet. Laughter broke through his thoughts and his eyes darted to the waterfall of onyx hair. He could feel it pulling at him, the tentacle pulling him closer and contracting into the being standing in front of him; eyes glowing read and teeth whiter than the snow.

'_No,'_ his mind screamed as he began to struggle. _'It can't be!'_

"NO!" Koga screamed angrily to the heavens recognizing the beast in front of him before he was swallowed into the darkness and once again the sounds of life filtered back into the woods as though nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anyone from the cast of InuYasha... because if I did this would be one angsty little world. **

**Into The Darkness**

By Miztikal-Dragon

_**Chapter One**_

_November 16__th__, 1966_

Rin twirled in circles laughter filling the room she was in as her peasant skirt fluttered around her, lifting as she spun and showing off the alabaster skin of her legs. For her it was a happy day, hell it was a happy week and she could feel the happiness overflowing in her stomach. High school was finally over and after four long years of tests and endless amounts of homework, she was done with it all.

Never again would she be forced to open an old textbook and read chapter after chapter of boring, not to mention useless text if she didn't desire it. The feel of sudden independence was like a burst of fresh air and she couldn't wait to get started on the adult life and responsibilities. She was excited about the prospect of change and challenge.

Settling herself down a little, she straightened out her spaghetti strap shirt and slipped on a pair of sandals her aunt had bought her during a trip to the grand canyon the previous year. Heading towards the door, Rin jotted down a quick note to her parents and grabbed her tie dye tote off a chair before walking outside. There were many things that she still had left to do, simple things, but they put a bright smile on her face. Her day just couldn't get any better than was it already was.

She was supposed to meet Kohaku later at the library so they could spend some quality time together and the thought of seeing him had butterflies flapping in her stomach before she could bat an eye lash. Rin hummed along to songs as she all but skipped down the road, some days she could barely contain her excitement, it was like telling a child that they would be celebrating Christmas and Halloween everyday.

The library was an enormous brick building that was said to have been built during the civil war, but something in Rin's mind scoffed at the thought. Neighbors and their tall-tale stories were always fun to listen to on a warm summer day, but as she knew none of it was supposed to be taken to heart. People just like telling a good story and Rin knew that from personal experience. Walking up the stairs she laughed as neighborhood children ran around pretending they were a part of the wild west, chasing the natives around. It may not have been too politically correct as they fought each other almost savagely, then again what was to be expected from little boys? It definitely couldn't have been miniature stock brokers or senates could it?

The smell of old books and dust filled her nose and she breathed the scent deeply. Books were always a form of comfort for her, getting lost in a tale of make believe, of castles and magicians, and princesses, and their knights in shinning armor. They were her secret place away from reality, a little slice of heaven that allowed her imagination to run wilder than any mustang could ever dream of being. She felt at home standing in front of enormous towers of excitement, mystery, drama, and romance; not to mention all of the many other different genres she couldn't remember to name.

It took her less than twenty minutes to look through the endless shelves to find a book of choice and when she finally found the thick hard cover book of her desires, Rin pulled it away from the others and tucked herself into a chair by the nearest table. She would have bought it long ago, but she could never find the courage to bring it home. She was almost certain that her parents wouldn't understand her choice of reading material and that was okay. They didn't need to understand, they didn't need to worry about her because Rin had everything under control.

Fingering the spine, Rin found herself smiling. This book was like an old lover to her and never would she ever grow tired of revisiting it, not as long as she lived. Pages turned on their own as her eyes ran over every word, the descriptions floating in front of her mind and taking forms of the characters and Rin was immediately entranced unaware of how much time was beginning to pass.

Kohaku had been running a little later and he cursed himself mentally as he ran down the street, his work apron clenched tightly in his fisted hand. He was supposed to have been at the library two hours ago and if he could have gotten off work on time he wouldn't be late. His chest heaved as he passed by other pedestrians, barely avoiding a few cars as he darted across the crosswalks.

It would be their four year anniversary on the nineteenth and he had been picking up extra shifts at the diner and his sister's car shop to buy Rin something nice and he hoped that she liked it. The light weight of the small box made his blood race and his adrenaline sky rocket, it would be only a few more days and he couldn't wait.

He ran quickly up the library stairs, sweat tickling his neck and his hair falling out of its pony tail. The thought of cutting it temporarily crossed his mind until the cool air inside of the building hit his face. Wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, Kohaku entered the library, his brown eyes darting around almost suspiciously. There was something about the building that gave him the chills and knowing that there were no such thing as evil demons he tried pushing away the fear in his stomach.

At least he knew he wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable in such places, his older sister Sango felt the same way despite her husband's reassurance. The ex-monk did after all have some kind of knowledge about spirits and such nonsense. Turning down the poorly lit walkway, all thoughts few out the window when he spotted Rin. She was sitting at an empty table, her legs somehow folded underneath her, the skirt she wore making her look like a legless ghost.

Long ebony hair fell around her like a curtain of night, curving around her face and hiding her ocean blue eyes that Kohaku drown in so many times. Her arms were curled around the book she read, her fingertips playing with the edges of the pages and he suddenly found his mouth as dry as a desert. Rin looked so beautiful so hypnotic he found himself not wanting to intrude on the breath taking scene. Kohaku moved slowly closer, creeping up on the seventeen year old girl trying his hardest not to make a sound to disturb her.

It was probable that she had come a few hours earlier than necessary just so she could read the same book he saw her with the first time they met and it brought a smile to his face. She never changed and she looked so at peace with her surroundings that it made Kohaku fall deeper in love with her than he thought was possible. Slipping undetected behind her, Kohaku kneeled, his eyes staring at the exposed flesh of her neck. He knew it was a gamble, getting the both of them thrown of out the library again if she screamed like she had the last time, but he couldn't help it. It was just so tempting not to.

Long slender arms reached out, wrapping around Rin's shoulders, one hand brushing back the h air from her neck only to be met by a pair of hot lips. Rin's body stiffened and a squeak of surprise and protest escaped her mouth, the arms around her tightening as a reaction to her pulse pounding in her chest. Soft chuckling vibrated against her flesh before the foreign lips left the juncture of her neck, hot air blowing against her skin leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

"I vant to suck your blood, bleh!" Kohaku's voice was teasing with laughter.

"Kohaku you ass!" She hissed spinning in her seat to face him. "You scared the bejesus outta me! You could have gotten us kicked out of the library again!"

Kohaku laughed softly at the expression on Rin's face, somewhere between an angry glare, blushing excitement, innocent happiness and the makings of a childish pout. Rin could always display so many emotions on her face at one time and he often wondered what it would be like to see only one dominate it. What would she look like if she was able to show nothing but anger, happiness, sadness? Well the last one he never wanted to see, but it was only an innocent thought any how.

Easily pulling her back into his arms, Kohaku placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It didn't matter who was there watching them because the feeling of Rin melting into him blocked out anything else; he wanted to only see her, drown in her and never break free. Hearing the inaudible moan from her against his lips sent shivers down his spine and Kohaku knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Rin was the first to pull away, her small tongue darting out between her swollen lips to moisten them, kissing Kohaku was always like sneaking the last piece of cheese cake onto her plate before her father could get it and it always left her wanting more. She smiled like an idiot, her hands playing with the fabric of Kohaku's shirt as she looked up at him. Freckles sprinkled across his sun-kissed face and she found it ridiculously adorable the way he looked at her, his chocolate eyes trying to see into her and smother her with his very being.

"I'm sorry I'm late, boss man wouldn't let me leave," if he wasn't older than her Rin would have thought him to be merely twelve the way he acted sometimes, yet it was his personality that had first drawn her to him.

He had a childish innocence to him, always wanting to protect her or hold her in his arms when they were alone together and it warmed her heart. She had never felt this way about any other boy, she never felt so cherished and loved the way she did when she was with Kohaku and she wished it would never end.

"No worries," she told him climbing out of the chair and pushing it back in. "I was so caught up in the book I didn't realize what time it was."

"Too bad I don't have teeth like Dracula does," Kohaku teased picking up Rin's tote bag and handing it to her. "Cause then you'd be madly in love with me like you are that book."

The remark earned him an elbow in the gut however, he just laughed it off as Rin's hand slipped into his and they deposited the forgotten book back on its shelf before heading out of the now closing building. It was getting late and the night life would emerge once the sun's light disappeared. With not much left to do until Rin's curfew, the two of them slowly walked to the nearest food joint and grabbed dinner in a bag.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for them as they walked hand in hand down the street, drinks and food in opposite hands as they headed towards the park. For them it was filled with so many fond memories and a life so far well spent. Forgotten games of tag or soft kisses stolen under and sometimes in trees, it was like a magical place where nothing ever seemed to go wrong.

They ate quietly on the park benches, feet folded under them listening to the sounds all around them. Oddly there were still children playing on the jungle gyms, their parents talking off to the side as if there wasn't a care in the world. It made Rin think of wanting to start a family of her own, a small blush rising to her cheeks imagining Kohaku as a father.

"Hey Kohaku," she began hesitantly, pushing her food away nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have kids when you're older?" It was a question she had been thinking about a lot more lately as their relationship began growing deeper in both emotional and physical aspects.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes glazing over as they met hers. Rin wasn't sure if she had said the wrong thing and she could feel the fear bubbling up in her chest. She shouldn't have asked. "I-Uh, I'm sorry never mind. Forget I even asked."

She tored her eyes away from his to her fiddling hands, feeling stupid for asking and she could feel the tears burning the backs of her eyes. Sometimes she was so stupid blurting out the first things that came to mind and now she was regretting even opening her big mouth.

_Way to go Rin_, she mentally yelled. _You know exactly how to ruin a good time don't you?_

Strong fingers curled under her chin and forced her watery gaze back up and she felt the lump growing in her throat expand tenfold. The expression on Kohaku's face was unreadable and she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Closing her eyes, Rin fought down the urge to cry until lips covered her own and stealing the breath from her lungs.

"One day I hope I will," his tone had gone a few octaves lower and it made Rin's eyes snap back open. "Maybe if you let me we can have a few of our own."

Was this his way of asking? She wondered to herself as she watched Kohaku get up and head towards the small group of boys on the jungle gym, a teasing smile plastered onto his face. Her heart was going a mile a minute, her hand fluttering over her chest as Kohaku kneeled and the boys gathered around him like vultures. It made her laugh as they broke apart cheering, the smiling toothy grins as they grabbed their deserted sticks.

Kohaku turned to face her, his eyes sparkling as he beckoned her with one hand, three of the boys standing at his side like little body guards. Laughing to herself, Rin slipped off her sandals, sand squishing under her bare feet, the three boys rushing to her with excited looks on their faces.

"We have to take you back to the castle!" One shouted enthusiastically grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the jungle gyms.

"Yeah!" Another said grabbing her other hand, "we have to protect you!"

Allowing herself to giggle at their antics she climbed up the latter pretending to be confused and simple minded.. "Protect me from what?"

"The terrible Vampire Haku of course," the last one chimmed in, eyes rolling at her obvious lack of knowledge of the situation. "Who else?"

"Oh no not vampires!" She gasped horrified, "Well I'm glad my noble knights are here to protect me."

"We're not knights we're zombie princes."

It wasn't long until the eight of them were so enthralled by their little make believe world; her zombie princes fighting against Vampire Haku and his legion of politicians that time passed by so quickly. Sword fights and kung-fu martial arts had her nearly on her knees laughing, even when someone would switch sides or pretend to be dead. Or the best part when two of the ten year olds switched and all six boys ganged up on Kohaku declaring him dead. The childish arguments of 'you're dead we killed you' and Kohaku's 'you can't kill me like that I'm immortal' having parents cracking with silent laughter as Kohaku was tackled to the ground and dog piled on.

After the savage fight with the wicked vampire, her brave zombies all received kisses on the forehead for so bravely fighting for her before it was time for them to go home. Rin didn't think she would ever stop smiling after today, it had been so perfect and fun that it was almost sad for it to end.

"That was so much fun!" Rin gushed pulling Kohaku into her arms, her head laying on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for today Vampire Haku."

His arms tightened around her as he chuckled into her ear; she was right of course, it had been a lot of fun to play games with the neighborhood boys, especially when Rin's eyes lit up and she laugh at their antics. It brought his mind back to the tiny box in his pocket and the itching in his fingers to pull it out and give it to her earlier almost overwhelming him. He ignored it though, because he was saving it for the weekend when they would take their first trip to his brother in law's cabin up in the mountains. It would be the perfect place to propose to Rin, completely surrounded by snow and not chaperoned, yes that was the perfect time.

"I love you Rin," he whispered kissing the girl in his arms gently.

"I heart you too!" she laughed against his lips.

Pulling away before it became too heated, Kohaku held her hand as she slipped on her sandals and grabbed her tote bag. "Come on, lets get home before your dad calls in the cavalry like last time."

_**E/N: **_Well this chapter came out faster than I thought it would, though it was hard to write because I was so tempted to start writing where the big time action comes in... I don't think I've ever written something filled with Waff that I'm kinda hoping that I've potrayed how much Rin/Kohaku are in love. The next chapter I hope will be out as soon as this one was, because I honestly can't wait till the action comes in, I'm squirming in my seat to see what you reviewers will have to say.

Hope you have enjoyed this little tid bit. And always feel free to leave a review, I like to gobble them up and put out more faster with positive construction.

Krystal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha… Because if I did people would shoot me…. Hell I would too. XP This chapter contains ADULT SITUATIONS (which have been edited out for certain reasons. If you DO NO like to read such then please LEAVE because this story was rated M for a reason, and not only because of it being a dark tale. ENJOY! Into The Darkness 

By _Miztikal-Dragon_

_**Chapter Two**_

Music floated up from the radio, soft melodies of blues, jazz, and doo-wop bouncing off white walls as clothing was thrown around from dresser draws to the twin sized bed in the corner. Rin tossed her long hair into a messy bun, stray strands curling around her face as she desperately hurried to get ready, damn how frustrating could things get?

In two and a half hours Kohaku would be over helping her grab her bags and taking them out to his sister's new vehicle she'd loaned him for the weekend. Two and a half hours and counting and Rin had neglected pack until the very last minute like always. Her mother stood in the doorway of her room, a laundry basket on her hip watching as Rin pulled clothing out of her closet before tossing it onto the bed to pack.

"Take a few pairs of jeans, a few sweaters, plenty of undergarments and socks –no don't you put that skirt in you'll freeze your butt off!"

Rin wanted to pull out her hair in frustration. Why was it so hard to pack clothing for a trip that was only going to last three, maybe four days tops? Never before had she felt so nervous and out of place; she was practically on the verge of a melt down and it was only ten in the morning. Grabbing the oversized duffle bag out of the monstrosity that had been labeled her closet, Rin dumped all of its contents onto the floor, throwing it over her should and onto her bed before rummaging through her closet once again.

"What's going on?" Rin's father peeked his head into his daughter's room glancing questioningly at his wife of twenty some odd years.

"World War II," she calmly replied kissing his cheek. "don't worry it'll be okay, she won't tear down the walls just yet."

"I hope them red sox win the pennant this year," Rin said throwing pairs of sock behind her some bouncing off the walls and onto the floor rolling back behind her feet.

"World series, not pennant," her father corrected lovingly. "They won't win though because they aren't as good as the Yankees. Not by a long shot."

"Long live Queen Elizabeth, crush them damn Yankee doodles!"

"Rin that's not funny," the man puffed out his chest in a childish huff before waling off mumbling about hippie children who didn't understand what the American Revolution was all about. Dusting her hands on her pants Rin glanced to her mother and jutted out her bottom lip like a kicked puppy.

"Help," it was meant as a signal for aid and her mother smiled coming to her daughter's rescue.

"You shouldn't razzle your father that way," she chided picking up a pair of Rin's jeans and folding them. "You know how much it bothers him."

"It's the politician in me I swear," Rin defended taking her mother's lead and beginning to fold up her clothing. "Can't fight what's in the blood, besides it's fun teasing him."

"I know dear, I know."

With her mother's guidance, Rin was finally able to finish packing with forty-five minutes to spare. Her father came to lug the bulging duffle back into the living room and after an embarrassing conversation about safe sex and making them proud, Rin managed to eat a sandwich, only red faced and mentally scarred for life. They were elbow deep into playing charades when Rin's ears caught the sound of Sango's bronco and she squealed loudly losing focus and falling from the flamingo pose she had been in.

Picking herself up off the floor, Rin scrambled to the door and flung it open, sprinting to where Kohaku was walking up the driveway. Her arms were in front of her and she practically jumped into his chest as she called his name, his own arms wrapping around her and pulling her close his laughter light and heartwarming.

"It looks like somebody's missed me," Kohaku said pulling Rin away to arms length, a lopsided grin plaster on his face.

"All lies, malicious lies!" She giggled hooking her arms around his waist and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I only want you for your body. Brains are mushy and everyone's got one these days."

Kohaku melted into her lips, his hands cupping her cheeks as his tongue slid between parted lips. It had been only a day and a half since he'd last seen her, but it almost felt like a lifetime; he didn't ever want to be away from her. They stood there for a while, lost in each other's embrace, phasing out the entire world around them and only focusing on the other.

It took him several times to pull out of Rin's arms and when he was able to, a cherry red blush painted his face gazing at the doorway where Rin's parents stood, a camera held over Rin's mother's face and the flash going off and depositing a photograph. Only one of the many in her father's large hands. Groaning mentally, Kohaku gripped Rin's hand and walked over to her parents, the woman enveloping him into a tight hug and giving Rin's father a firm handshake.

The two women headed into the kitchen for last minute snacks and it left Kohaku alone with Rin's father. Toshi, Rin's father wasn't too much of a strict man, definitely not a harsh man, but for the life of him Kohaku was scared shitless of the shorter middle-aged man. Maybe it was because he hadn't had a father figure in his life, his own dying before Kohaku was three in some kind of freak accident, yet whatever the reason it still made him awfully nervous.

"I hope I can trust you with my daughter alone for the next few days," Toshi said handing Kohaku the heavy duffle bag.

He swallowed the lump in his throat thinking about what he was going to say. It wasn't like he went around asking men for their daughter's hand in marriage everyday after all. And the thought of being rejected by the man next to him was a thought Kohaku couldn't afford to harbor and come true. He wanted to things the honorable way, the way his sister said he should.

"I'm gunna ask Rin to marry me," Kohaku said too quickly that he thought Rin's father hadn't heard him.

He was treading on thin ice and he knew it and the fear in his stomach brought the bile rising to the back of his throat. Kohaku hoped that Toshi wouldn't yell or refuse Kohaku into letting him become a paort of his family. Having silence being his only companion at the moment, Kohaku shuffled from one foot to the other, keeping his eyes down cast as he gently tossed the duffle bag into the back of the bronco with his own.

"What do you thing she'll say?" Her father was solemn and it made him nervous, his hand reaching into his pocket and fingering the small box containing the engagement ring he worked blood, sweat, and tears to pay for.

"I'm hoping she'll say yes," he was afraid of being rejected by her, deathly afraid and despite knowing how much she said she cared for him he couldn't help but have his doubts. "I love your daughter so much sir—"

Rin's father clapped his hand roughly on Kohaku's back causing him to stumble forward and almost loosing balance. "I know my child boy and you make her happy. She won't say no."

Those words lifted dead weight off Kohaku's chest and he let out the breath he wasn't aware he's been holding. His future was looking brighter and it brought a smile to his face knowing that Rin's father was accepting Kohaku into his small family. No longer were the silences between him and Rin's father awkward and nerve wracking and as Rin came skipping out of the door, her arms loaded down with what he assumed to be road trip munchies, he saw the brilliant glow on her face and he knew he was making the right decision.

He eased the bulging backs off Rin's arms and placed them in the backseat listening to Rin as she began her over drawn out and dramatic farewells to her parents. It sounded more like final goodbyes then just a goodbye and see you in a few days and his eyebrows scrunched together for a moment. Kohaku was given another hug by Rin's mother as Rin hopped into the passenger seat, laughter and teasing jabs thrown at her father followed by more relentless giggling from the seventeen year old.

Kohaku rolled his eyes and put on his seat belt, reminding Rin to do the same before starting the engine and driving off down the street. Rin hung out the window waving ecstatically to her parents and Kohaku thought about weird Rin's family was when it came to saying bye like they may not come back.

"Why does your family always get so excited and obsessive when you say goodbye?" He asked turning down the radio and glancing at Rin out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh," her eyebrows scrunched together and she frowned. "It's because when my mom and dad were younger before they were married they went on a trip to visit my grandparents and the plane they were on crashed and my dad wasn't found in the wreckage till three days later because he had gotten up to use the rest room right before it happened. So my mom gets wierded out and we do it to make her feel better in case anything does happen."

She said it so seriously and solemnly that Kohaku found it hard to swallow the thickness in his throat, it sent chills up his spine and it made him want to knock on wood and pray that everything went okay. Normally he didn't believe in bad omens or luck, but something about what she said stirred fear in his heart.

Brushing those thoughts from his mind, Kohaku focused his attention on driving as Rin blared the radio, her voice fluttering in his ears as she sang along to the music. Her hair tickled the side of his face, the wind from her rolled down window blowing through the midnight locks. It was going to be a long yet relaxing drive.

It was six hours later before they reached their destination. Six hours of driving on highways, freeways, and residential areas that got them lost at least twice. Rin however, didn't mind because she loved being able to spend alone time with the boy next to her, watching him as he drove, the serious look on his face as he grumbled about reckless drivers. It was another side to Kohaku, one that she loved just as much as she loved all of his sides and she sang off key louder to bring a smile to his face and occasionally short laughter.

When they pulled up to the cabin Rin could barely contain her excitement, ocean blue eyes wide and sparkling. White snow was blanketed over the ground, her feet sinking two inches into the cold ice when she jumped out of her seat. It was cold, but not enough for her to freeze and she mentally thanked her mother for giving her the warm and fluffy winter coat.

Rin shrugged on the said pink coat and zipped it up, pulling her hair free and allowing it to flow over the unused hood. She was beginning to feel as though she was in some magical winter wonderland, small white snowflakes falling onto her like frozen rain, it was perfect. Following Kohaku's lead, Rin hefted her duffle bag nearly falling over from the sheer weight, but managing to keep her balance before grabbing some of the plastic bags out of the backseat and following behind Kohaku to the front door.

"I have to turn on the heater still," Kohaku said flipping the light switch on. "So I wouldn't take your coat off quiet yet. Miroku and Sango haven't been here in a few months so I'm not sure how much food there is. We might have to go back down into the nearest town and by some groceries."

"Yes daddy," she teased tossing down her duffle bag next to Kohaku's and trekking into the small kitchen to dump the various bags of junk food and bottled soda that would keep them fed for at least a day or so.

Rin felt Kohaku creepy up behind her and chills ran up and down her spine, her breath catching in her throat as she turned around. Kohaku towered over her, pinning her tightly against the counter with his hands on either side of her and the deep dark brown of his eyes. So many emotions ran across his face and Rin felt her own heating as he came closer, each inch taking what felt like hours; the hot tickling breath brushing on her face and she felt her mouth run dry instantly.

"Kohaku," she all but moaned, her eyes drooping closed as his body pressed flush with hers and electricity sparked between them.

His eager mouth crashed over hers stealing away her breath as her hands grabbed at his open coat, grinding him against her achingly hot body. A strong knee parted her thighs and rubbed her and even through the thick fabric of her denim jeans she could feel him teasing her with his thigh and she moaned louder, her lips parting and sucking Kohaku's tongue into her yearning mouth.

She was drowning in him, losing control and the sound of a zipper being pulled down had her trembling as Kohaku continued to plunder her mouth hungrily. Calloused and cold fingers slipped under her cotton shirt and Rin gasped breaking their kiss, the heat pouring from her body and the shivers that Kohaku's fingers brought in their wake was amazing as they traveled across her stomach. Her mind was a jumbled mess, her jacket slipping off her shoulders and bunching around her elbows that were bent and clutching Kohaku's biceps as his lips danced on her neck, sucking the abused flesh in between those parted lips and nibbling on it with sharp teeth.

"Oh," she moaned tossing her head back and banging it on the wooden cabinet behind her. "Oh sw-sweet Jesus—"

Rin nearly cried out when Kohaku's hand slipped underneath her bra, his fingertips brushing over her nipple and she felt them harden, heat pooling between her thighs. Her breath was coming out in short needy gasps as he continued teasing her, his fingers pinching and rolling the beaded bud, his mouth finding the other and sucking on it through the cotton of her shirt.

The hardness of his desire pressed firmly into her, humping her and Rin bit down on her lower lip trying to bite back her moans of pleasure and failing miserably. She was so hot, burning with an unspeakable need that she clawed off her jacket and dug her nails into Kohaku's shoulders, her hips jerking and filling her ears with Kohaku's low and husky moan. His hand that wasn't relentlessly teasing her slipped behind her and with experienced ease pulled at the clasp of her bra, the material instantly loosening much to Rin's surprise.

"Fuck Rin," he whispered into her ear biting down on the lobe, his hands grabbing her waist and thrusting against her with his pelvis. "I love you so much."

She melted at his words, her head lowering and catching his slightly parted lips with her own. Shoes were heeled out of and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands fisting into his shoulder length hair. Kohaku's hands undid the button of her jeans and slipped under her panties cupping her and a long slender finger slipped between her heated folds and she all but screamed into Kohaku's mouth, her hips arching desperately into his touch.

Relentlessly he teased her, pumping his finger into her sweltering center, adding a second and a third, stretching her; the pad of his thumb brushing over a swollen nub of spasming nerves and easily throwing her over the edge of ecstasy, his mouth eagerly swallowing her moans and mewling.

With Khoaku's forehead against hers Rin tried to even out her heavy breathing. She had never felt anything quite like this before in her entire life and the pleasure it brought left her body tingling, it was something she most definitely wanted to experience again and soon if she had her say in the matter. Brushing a chaste kiss on Kohaku's lips, Rin heard his strained moan as well as feel the stiff hardness almost crushed against her thigh and Rin wanted to make Kohaku feel the way she had and so much more.

"Rin," Kohaku whispered pulling slightly away and meeting ocean blue with brown. He was nervous and Rin felt it, but she couldn't get any words of comfort from her lips. The way he stared at her, his eyes filled with so much love and fear it made her breathless, curious, and frightened of what he was going to say. "I was going to wait till tomorrow—but I can't. I mean – I.."

"What is it Kohaku?" She worried on her bottom lip almost groaning as Kohaku's hand slipped from her warmth.

He watched the way her cheeks flushed with heat and the way her kiss-swollen lips were practically begging to be molested again. It made the blood rush to his groin and he forcibly swallowed the lump in his throat as he jammed his hand into his pocket and grabbed the tiny box. There was no going back now, he told himself. It was now or never and he felt his control slipping as Rin innocently brushed against his aching need and he had to grit his teeth to suppress the moan.

"Marryme," he said it and for a moment Rin thought she had heard wrong.

"Huh?" She questioned dumbly allowing Kohaku's fingers to entwine with her own.

"I love you Rin," Kohaku told her slowly, brushing his lips over her nose. "P-please marry me."

Without waiting for her answer Kohaku slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger, his lips brushing over her knuckles when he brought her hand to his mouth. He wanted to watch her out of the corner of his eyes but he couldn't pull on enough courage to do so. He was afraid that she'd tell him no, that she didn't love him the way he did and if she did then he might as well die because he didn't know how he would be able to keep on living if she wasn't by his side.

"I-I don't know what to say," unshed tears filled her eyes as she glanced at her hand, the small stone on her finger sparkling.

"If you love me as much as I do you, say yes."

Rin thought for a moment, her eyes lowering and her hands held by Kohaku's hard enough she believed they would break under his hold. Did she love him enough to spend the rest of her life with him? Well of course she did, it was a no brainer, but the shock of him actually asking threw her head first into shock that it almost robbed her of rational thought. She loved Kohaku and that's all there was to it and the realization that she was going to be marrying him filled her stomach with butterflies and she found herself overwhelmed with giggles.

Her soft laughter grew louder and confused Kohaku, his heart diving into his stomach, but when Rin's eyes lifted to meet his and he found them overflowing with tears he nearly died. His hands cupped her face, thumbs brushing away the moisture and he promised himself that he'd wait for her answer, even if it killed him.

"Oh Kohaku," she hiccupped, wiping her nose as he released her, the backs of her hands scrubbing the tears from her face.

Not forgetting to answer Kohaku's question, Rin practically threw herself into his unsuspecting arms, showering him with kisses, her soft laughter bubbling out of her throat and she pulled him closer than she thought possible, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Kohaku stumbled forward, his hands grabbing onto the countertop trying to keep them from falling and cracking their heads in as Rin kissed him senselessly.

Without missing a beat, Kohaku poured every last emotion he felt into their kiss, his hands holding Rin up as he stumbled across the room, his feet catching under the carpet and almost tripping him, yet by some twisted hand of fate he managed to stay on his feet and made it to the pitch black room before losing control of himself as Rin began nipping at the flesh of his neck; her body arching against his and tempting him to throw her to the floor and have his way with her like some savage and hungry beast. However he wouldn't do that, not yet at least.

Once in the bedroom, Kohaku pealed Rin off of him, a low moan escaping his lips as she clawed off his jacket and shirt, the both of them suddenly too hot for clothing. Hungry lips devoured the others as clothing was thrown haphazardly onto the floor, jeans being stripped and thrown over Kohaku's shoulder as he crawled onto the large bed, crawling to Rin and covering with his naked flesh. Her body trembled under his and he wasted no time as his hands touched every inch of her that up until now had been a no-go zone.

Gently Kohaku teased Rin's exposed flesh, tasting the sweet salty taste of her, his teeth nipping at her collarbone, fingers ghosting down her body to the wetness pooling between her legs. Her hips arched into his touch, her moans loud in his ear as she parted herself for him to rest in between her legs. His free hand entwined with hers and slid up above her head as his hardness rubbed across her wet folds and neither of them could resist the breathlessness that came with the intimate contact.

Hungrily Rin raised her hips to meet Kohaku's, his teasing hand traveling down her hip to steady her as he pressed himself into her, easing into her heat and as slowly as Kohaku knew how to, filling her.

"Shit," Rin gasped at the tightness, her breath coming out in short pants, but she couldn't wait and pulled Kohaku down to her, kissing him and bucking into him almost desperately.

They clung to each other as Kohaku began a slow pace, his body arching forwards, his eyes open wide watching Rin while his hips thrusted deeper into her wanton body. It was a kind of fulfilling pleasure neither of them felt before and all too soon it seemed to end. Their releases came hard and fast, loud cries of the other's name falling from dry lips and before Kohaku collapsed, he pulled the thick fur like blanket from the edge of the bed covering their sweat slicked forms and gathering Rin tightly into his arms; kissing her forehead as sleep consumed him.

_**E/N:**_ _well, this was absolutely my first Rin/Kohaku scene. I love the pairing, but often find myself with the other, more loveable one of Rin/Sesshomaru. Sadly I haven't even started the next chapter, but I am already plotting it out and I'm wicked excited about it. _

_Thanks for all the reviews so far, they make me giggle and I hope that you liked this chapter because despite the fluffy-ness I really liked it.. (sighs) oh well. _

_I'll try updating in the next couple of days, try as it lock myself up somewhere till I write it all down in my note book. So please leave more comments! _

_Kah-Ristol_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, or any others when it comes to the cast of InuYasha... Damn, admiting that really sucks. **_

_**Well here's a new chapter. It would have been out sooner if I hadn't met many distractions... lol Like Emily with her photobucket pictures of Sesshomaru... and the smexy-ness. I drooled for hours.. But ANYWAY**_

_**This chapter is where everything changes. It is one of the reasons why this story is a "DARK TALE" but oh well. Enough with the pointless chatter. PLEASE ENJOY! lol**_

_**Into the Darkness**_

**By Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Three**_

Rin slept peacefully through the entire night curled up in Kohaku's arms and part of the morning and when she finally rolled over and opened her eyes she was alone. Tiredly she yawned, her arms and legs stretching out stiff and cramping muscles, her back cracking as she sluggishly rolled herself to a sitting position.

She was still stark naked and now a little sore, but it was a pain Rin knew she could deal with and brushing the sleep from her eyes she picked up her discarded clothes and dressed. The memory of why her clothing was strewn around brought a hot flush to her face and a tingling warmth to her stomach; it was one of her now best memories.

A Cheshire grin painted over Rin's face walking out of the bedroom, the intoxicating aroma of hot chocolate filling her nose and making her stomach growl. Kohaku really knew how to take care of a girl, she silently laughed eyeing the enormous mug on the counter before she took it into her hands and drinking from it, swallowing the warm liquid in long thirty gulps. There was no breakfast waiting and Rin assumed that it was because there was no food to make it with or Kohaku hadn't felt like playing chef and Rin didn't mind it one bit.

Food wasn't what was important to her at the minute and easily slipping her feet into her shoes and leaving the enormous mug on the counter, Rin wandered outside; the chilly temperature hitting her like ice, gooseflesh covering her arms and legs. Kohaku stood at the edge of the woods surrounding the cabin, his shoulder length hair down and his arms crossed over his chest. He was in deep thought and it brought an evil idea to Rin's mind.

Silent as she could, Rin walked towards Kohaku, trying her hardest to keep the sound of snow crunching under her feet quiet as possible. She was a foot or so away from him when he turned to greet her, his brown eyes sparkling and laughing loudly, Rin allowed herself to be pulled into his strong and warm embrace.

The warmth that greeted her was better than any amounts of heavy blankets could give her and she snuggled deeper into his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin and slipping her cold hands under his shirt. His soft cursing from her cold hands had her smile growing wider; standing there with him, a ring on her finger in a place that was filled with natural beauty had her believing that almost nothing could ever compare.

A part of her never wanted to leave the spot she was in but another was eager to go home and begin planning for the rest of her life, well hers and Kohaku's. It was a little nerve wracking, to know that she would be getting married and losing some of the freedom she had for so long desired; however, she knew that the sacrifice was worth what she was getting in return. Besides it wasn't like she could even call it a sacrifice.

"How'd you sleep?" Kohaku asked softly, his eyes closing and inhaling the fresh clean air deep into his lungs.

"Like I never wanted to get outta bed again," she mumbled finding Kohaku's lips and laying a loud smacking kiss on them. "I love you Kohaku."

He smiled down at her, the small dimples on his cheeks deepening and his fingers laced themselves with hers. "I love you too. Now go back inside, take a shower and get dressed."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because I said so, now hurry we don't have all day." He spun her around, patting her bottom and forcing her in the direction of the warm cabin.

The curiosity won over with Rin and she hurried back inside, stripping off clothing at the door way, teasing the nineteen year old boy staring behind her before closing the door and extinguishing the cold from around her. A hot shower sounded nice, but was even more heavenly, its steamy heat relaxing muscles she hadn't even realized were stiff and by the time she was toweled off and dry, squeezing herself quickly into a pair of comfy jeans, her green sweater, and her boots Kohaku was pouring the last of more scalding hot chocolate into a large thermos.

Coats were donned and no later than an hour or so after waking up Rin was being lead out into the snow; Kohaku's large gloved hand holding her own mitten clad one as he followed a snow tracked trail just outside the woods. The huge Polaroid camera her mother had been using was hanging around Rin's neck by a thin long strap, she wanted to preserve as many memories as she could and it excited her even more.

The further away from the cabin they walked the colder the air around them seemed to grow, although Rin absolutely refused to complain, she was having wonderful time exploring with Kohaku. Besides, she had already taken a few snap shots of Kohaku and even herself and she had barely contained the soft laughter floating into her throat as Kohaku rolled his eyes at her, he was just too cute.

At one point in their little adventure, Rin swore she saw a jackrabbit or some small animal, though with how quiet the woods were she began doubting the chance of any smart animals being out in the cold. Rin moved closer to Kohaku's side as the trees grew thicker and closer together, they were going deeper than she thought they would be and now she was becoming a little more than uncomfortable.

There was something about the woods, a feeling that knotted up her stomach and she felt like a mouse being stalked by a hungry cat. Her eyes darted around almost suspiciously, her hands digging into Kohaku's arm until he stopped dead in his tracks the two of them ending up in a small clearing. Her teeth worried on her lower lip and Kohaku gave her a carefree smile, his hands taking the black strap and removing the camera from Rin's possession.

"Kohaku what are you doing?" She pushed back the stray strands of her hair and was tempted to frown as the Polaroid's flash blinded her.

His laughed eased her rapidly beating heart and temporarily forgetting about her frayed nerves, she join Kohaku, picking up a heap of cold white snow and throwing it at him. More pictures were taken as the two of them pelted each other with snow, giant hard balls of snow hitting padded flesh, loud and innocent laughter echoing deep into the woods now surrounding them.

Sooner than later Kohaku towered over Rin snow ball in hand, Polaroid in the other and Rin pouted trying to persuade Kohaku not to attack an unarmed woman. The flash went off again and before she knew it Kohaku's lips were on hers, hot and demanding, the camera falling almost to the ground as Kohaku crushed her body against his.

Her fingers twisted themselves in his hair, strong arms lifting her off her feet, Kohaku's hungry mouth devouring her with a staring need. They stood their consumed in each other's presence until Rin finally pulled away, her cheeks bright red from both the cold and the fire flowing through her for the boy in front of her; oh man was she ever in love with him. However, it wasn't the pit wasn't the pinpricking need for air that had her pulling away from Kohaku's passionate embrace, but the feeling of the short hairs on the back of her neck raising.

It had suddenly felt like someone was lurking hidden behind the thick foliage, hiding in the shadows watching the two of them. Rin wasn't normally a paranoid creature, but something screamed at her to head back to the cabin, pack up all their belongings and leave before whatever was watching them stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The uneasy feeling had chills running up and down her spin and the hot chocolate she drank earlier was flopping around violently in her stomach.

"Let's head back Kohaku," she told him quickly, her eyes darting down to her that her hands were beginning to tremble.

"Why?" His eyebrows scrunched together as Rin went about picking up all the discarded photos she had accidentally dropped.

"Cause," she forced herself to calm down and push back the uneasiness she was feeling. "We still have to go into town for food and I wanna be back before dark. Besides if we don't go now we won't make it back in time and driving while it's dark is dangerous. Especially when snowing."

Kohaku looked thoughtful for a second before agreeing and the two of them headed back in the direction they came. Silently Rin prayed that Kohaku wouldn't get them lost because if he did then she swore she'd scream her head off and go crazy.

It was the eerie quietness surrounding them that had Rin nervous and trembling, the lack of any sound of living creatures that had her asking herself if she was going deaf. Although hearing their feet crunching in the snow as they walked was a sure sign that she wasn't.

Then finally after what seemed like forever she could see the cabin steadily getting closer and eating away the silent fear that was burrowing in her skin like a parasite. She found it easier to breathe and releasing Kohaku's hand she allowed herself to initiate a harmless race between the two of them. It seemed like an innocent way of riding herself completely of the steadily being watched feeling and eagerly she pumped her legs trying to pass Kohaku.

She was yards away from the Bronco sitting patiently in the snow, the icy crystal's stealing away its metal orange color. She was so close to the safe feeling and yet stumbled before she could reach it as something dark darted out in front of her. Rin fell backwards into the snow, a shrieking scream escaping her lips and though her brain yelled for her to move, she found herself frozen in fear.

Standing right in front of her was a thick coat of grey, white and black fur, dark eyes watching her and a long snot sniffing the air; smelling her fear-filled scent. Rin wasn't the type of girl to be frightened by the sight of a wolf, normally she would have been ecstatic, but with white gleaming fangs so closer to her she felt the color draining from her face. Her breath was caught in her throat and if she hadn't been so focused on staring into the cloudy dark eyes of the wolf looming over her she would have heard Kohaku coming.

A tightly made snowball pelted the stoic creature's hind legs, another icy ball hitting its stomach and side of its muzzle and for a second Rin could have sworn she saw red in the wolf's black eyes before it growled and sprinted back into its own uncharted territory.

Rin stared blankly into empty space, lost in her own thoughts until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and tugged her up. It took her a bit to realize it was Kohaku's arms, his voice higher than normal repeating her name like a mantra and she turned into his embrace, her hands clinging to him desperately as she tried pulling herself back together.

"Rin are you okay?" His voice was desperate and Rin wanted to cry. "Please Rin, answer me."

Burying her face into his neck, Rin allowed Kohaku to hold her until she felt her nerves calming and her heart slow back down to normal. This was something she definitely hadn't been expecting and it only made the need to leave more demanding, but she wouldn't ask Kohaku to end their trip before it was allowed to really start because that was cruel and she really did want to spend more alone time with him before having to go back to reality.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," she said it more to comfort and reassure herself than anything, but the shock was still there. "Let's get going so we can be back by dark."

"You sure?" His hands brushed over her face with a feather's touch and it left Rin feeling more relaxed. Kohaku was adorable when he was worried and it warmed her heart.

"Yeah," she whispered kissing the fingertips that floated across her lips. "But I get to drive."

"Only when you have passed the driving test and not before," he teased chuckling when Rin begin to whine obnoxiously about meanie head boyfriends and evil driving instructors.

It took a total of three hours for Kohaku to drive to the grocery store in the nearest town, the icy white snow falling heavier than it had been since they'd arrived and on a few occasions Kohaku thought about checking into the closest motel for the night.

However, he immediately shot down the idea after seeing the nearly dilapidated structure and began egging Rin to go faster so they could get started on the drive back. Rin whined and complained teasingly, dragging her feet on the tile floor daring Kohaku to throw her over his shoulders and make her speed up like he threatened to.

Even though they were a little tired from the day's long walking adventure and hungry, they had fun window shopping, Rin convincing Kohaku into the bakery and then leaving with a loaf of banana nut bread. In another hour they were hunkered back into the vehicle, the heater blasting warmth through tiny vents on the dashboard and Rin sighed leaning her head back on the seat, the seatbelt digging into the side of her neck uncomfortably. It would be at least another two or three hours still until they made it back to the cabin maybe longer with the weather currently misbehaving and their was only so long a girl could listen to the static filled radio before going crazy.

The roads were long endless winding white bands, the hypnotic sound of the windshield wipers moving up and down almost lulling her into a light sleep. There was only so much she could be expected to do and jolting from her small nap as she was being pulled into it, she dug out the Polaroid camera and the dozen or so instant pictures it printed and smiled. She hadn't thought of looking at them until now and she excitedly wriggled around in her seat, her fingers dancing over the photographs.

Most of them were of Kohaku, his brilliantly flashing eyes and a smile that reached those pooling orbs of brown. He looked so handsome and after scrutinizing the photographs, including the ones of herself, she found herself frowning in confusion. Something didn't seem right with the background. There were things in them that she knew hadn't been before and her heart skipped a beat. If anyone besides her and Kohaku looked at them they wouldn't be able to spot the imperfections, but for Rin those imperfections stood out like sore thumbs.

Animals were captured within the small square photo, a small rabbit in one, a doe in another and any color she had left in her face drained gazing at herself, her pouting face that made Kohaku melt and Rin could clearly see the shape of a wolf hidden in between two trees, red eyes glowing and seemingly starting at her through the photo. It was just her mind playing games on her eyes, she mentally whispered to herself and even after closing her eyes and rubbing them, the pictures stayed the same.

Lost in her own terrified thoughts, Rin was caught off guard when Kohaku's hand touched her thigh and she cried out, jumping away from his touch and clutching the door as though her life depended on it. Her reaction to Kohaku had him frowning, his brown eyes glancing off the road in front of him and onto his fiancée. What was wrong with her and why was she suddenly acting like a paranoid crazy person?

"What's wrong Rin?" He asked sincerely, the air around them was thick and he rolled down his window a little to let in some of the colder air. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you if I did."

"I think I wanna go home," her voice trembled and Kohaku fought back the urge to press the brakes and stop the vehicle.

"What? Why? We just got here Rin,"

She refused to look at him, her eyes focused completely on the handful of photographs on her lap. It frightened him a little and even upset him, but he only waited for an answer. "I'm scared Kohaku."

Scared of what though she wasn't quite so sure about anymore and it broke her heart hearing the confusion and disappointment in Kohaku's voice. She loved him and yeah she had been just as excited as he had been this morning, but it was different now and she didn't know how to explain it in words without sounding like an insane asylum escapee. Tears burned the back of her eyes and she bit down hard on her lip trying to choke the wetness back. She was afraid for Kohaku's and her own safety.

"Scared of what Rin? I don't understand." He told her calmly, the frown not once leaving his face until blue eyes met with brown filled with unshed tears. "Rin--Jesus, tell me what's going on!"

"There's something in the woods," she replied no longer caring if she sounded out of her mind. "I felt it watching us Kohaku and I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I mean you saw that wolf and they travel in packs." Her mind was whirling and she couldn't stop the words from spilling from her lips. "And when we were out in the snow there were no animals--"

"That's because it's winter and you know that!"

Grabbing the pictures on her lap she thrust them in front of Kohaku's eyes, Rin wasn't about to let him dismiss her like that, not when she was so close to being hysterical that she could feel her breath shortening. If she didn't calm down she was going to start hyperventilating and that wouldn't be a pleasant or pretty sight to see. "Then explain these Kohaku! Explain them!"

The most frightening thing was that he couldn't explain it to Rin, he could barely think properly staring at the photos. Something clicked inside his brain and he forced his attention back on driving. IT was more than obvious that there was something unnatural going on, the pictures proved it and he wouldn't force Rin to stay out in the middle of nowhere with him, not when he felt that leaving would be best.

"Okay," he gave in gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "We'll head back home in the morning. It's getting too late to travel in the dark and not with it snowing so hard. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Kohaku," she told him wiping the wetness from her face and sniffling, the photos long and forgotten from their place in the glove compartment where Rin placed them.

Everything would be better in the morning, she told herself allowing her eyes to wander outside the windows. She could wait till morning and then the two of them would get the hell out of dodge. There was no need to be scared now, not when Kohaku was protecting her, but a small part of her still wished Kohaku would just turn around the vehicle and go back to town.

It grew darker more quickly then Rin noticed before, the sun's light fading only to be replaced by the moon's eerie glow. Kohaku didn't say anything and Rin straightened in her seat. Maybe it was just her and she really was going crazy; oh god she wished it was the case, but it wasn't. The bright headlights made the white road in front of them shine and Rin bit down on her lip. When was it that she became so short of breath? She could hear the healthy roar of the bronco, however, it was all drowned out by her scream in an instant.

Kohaku fought to turn the steering wheel, trying to press the breaks as the two of them stared straight into the eyes of electric blue. A dark haired man stood in the middle of the road, his limbs bare of any clothing, his waist covered in fur. Two or three enormous wolves stood by his side, their large red eyes drawing attention away from the fact that the man wore no shoes. He stood there like a statue and Kohaku was able to avoid hitting the man, but only barely.

They relaxed all too soon though and just as Kohaku let out a sigh of relief, the bronco's front driver's side wheel rammed into something hard, catapulting them off the road with such speed that it had the off road vehicle sliding down the steep edge before flipping and rolling down like a gigantic metal boulder.

When it finally came to a stop, the vehicle was upside down, the headlights illuminating the woods and three of the four remaining tires rolling slowly. Rin cried out softly, her hair hanging all around her from her upside down position, her seatbelt holding her in place and digging into her flesh. Everything hurt and she couldn't hold back frustrated tears, why couldn't things just wait until the two of them were safely away from harm before going horribly awry?

Biting painfully on her lower lip, she wiped he eyes and called out for Kohaku, her voice trembling as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was too afraid to reach out to him and glancing next to her she felt her heart shatter. Kohaku lay in a mangled heap on the hood, his seatbelt hanging uselessly, the metal clip having broken in half. She screamed loudly, the image of Kohaku's unseeing eyes staring up at her burned into her mind, the odd angle of his head and shoulders telling the fatal tale of a broken neck.

The smell of death and burned flesh was thick in her nostrils and Rin fought down the urge to purge as she slowly and carefully unhooked her own seatbelt, her hand pressed against the roof keeping her from crashing head first into cold metal.

It took her a few minutes to get down, her tears blurring her vision and the sound of glass shattering as she broke the passenger side window and crawled out, leaving a dark trail of Kohaku's blood on the white snow under her. If she hadn't been hyperventilating earlier she was now as she stood up, her eyes staring at the wreckage that had taken one life yet spared another.

Rin could only stand there silently in the snow, watching in terrified horror that Kohaku was really gone and even though she wanted to pull him out and magically bring him back to life she knew it wasn't possible. Her life was falling apart right in front of her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Tears fell like tiny rivers from her eyes and Rin was almost certain that they would never stop, not for as long as she lived. Numbly Rin stepped forward, believing that maybe if she touched Kohaku he would groan and be alive, because maybe her eyes had been playing tricks on her and his neck really wasn't broken. Maybe he was just unconscious.

Her hand was on the driver's side door handle tugging on it when she was violently pulled and dragged away, her screams filling the cold night air. She had heard the crunching of snow and ignored it, her goal being Kohaku and now she struggled to break free from whatever it was that was taking here away from saving Kohaku. Nails dug into her shoulder and she nearly broke free until a loud boom had her head snapping and her entire body going slack.

Once where Kohaku's bronco sat was now a huge plume of black smoke and fire, some how it had exploded. It was as though things were getting worse by the minute and Rin was finding it harder to breathe, even when she had stopped being dragged like a limp doll.

If she had been standing Rin would have fallen to her knees, her blue eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar; her hope of ever being happy slipping away from her like the tears sliding down her cheeks. She wanted the snow to swallow her alive because she no longer wanted to live. Life wouldn't be the same, not after tonight and honestly it was a life she didn't want any part of.

"You can still save him," the low voice came out of nowhere and Rin gasped, turning to face whatever it was.

The man from earlier towered over her, his muscled arms crossed over his chest and his electric blue eyes watching her hauntingly. He had been the reason why the bronco flipped in the first place and why Kohaku was being burned alive and she hated the beast in front of her. She would have ran back to try and save Kohaku, but when she moved the two wolves at the man's side growled baring their sharp fangs and Rin was at a loss.

"I-I can?" The thought of being able to save Kohaku overrode the uneasiness building in her chest. "How?"

His eeys watched her as she stood, the electric blue hiding a faint ring of red and Rin silently wondered what she was getting herself into. The snow was cold, the melted ice seeping into her pants and jacket and freezing her hands. Whatever it was she didn't want to think about it because it was more than certain she would back away like a coward if she thought long enough.

"I can save him," the man's voice was different somehow and he looked almost dead standing in front of her unmoving. It reminded her of a doll. "Bring him back to life like none of this happened." His smile looked foreign and evil on his face.

"Can you--" she knew she couldn't be believing what he was telling her after all it was more than likely all a lie, but she just couldn't turn her back on Kohaku, she just couldn't. "Please--please save Kohaku."

A shiver of fear consumed her and for a moment she thought she saw another person standing behind the man, eyes glowing red, but when she blinked it was gone.

"Would you give up everything to save him?" his eyes narrowed as Rin nodded pathetically, her lips already turning blue from the cold. "Even your soul?"

She knew she should have said no, but the need to have Kohaku by her side was something she wanted more. Rin loved Kohaku, loved him with every fiber in her body and she would do anything, give anything if it meant that he would live to see another day.

"Anything," she told him and Rin held her breath.

The sound of the burning fire disappeared as well as all other sounds and Rin glanced around only to see nothing. The bronco was gone, so was the snow and the trees and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Had she made the wrong choice?

Pain in chest was sudden as well as the blinding light scorching her retinas and Rin screamed a silent scream feeling something being violently ripped from her body. When the light faded and she was left standing in the snow staring into laughing blue eyes Rin knew she had made a deal with the devil.

"Now," he said menacingly, his clawed hands grabbing her arms and digging into her coat and flesh. "Let's make things more interesting shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Rin didn't like the look in his eyes and she wished that her and Kohaku had stayed at the cabin where they had been safe.

"If you can out run my wolves, I'll let you go. No strings attached," they were words that she desperately wanted to be true. "You and your man can leave this place and live happily ever after. And all you have do to is run."

His claws dug into her, tearing flesh and clothing and Rin cried out in pain and shock, the red blood dripping from his fingertips as he brought them to his mouth and licked it off. She was beyond disgusted and fear caked the back of her throat like a lump she couldn't swallow for the life of her.

"You'd better get going," he laughed. "I'll only be giving you a little heads start."

Her eyes widened and she wasted no time running away from the man with mid back length black hair. If all she had to do was out run a few wolves then she had to make sure she ran into no obstacles on her way. The wind whipped at her as she ran, her eyes unseeing, but none the less she pushed herself harder. It was like she was being suckered into a hopeless game of hide and seek and she wanted to cry because she knew that there would be no way out of it.

The moon was high in the sky, it's full circular shape lighting the way and easing the helplessness she felt pouring out of her skin. She jumped over fallen logs like they were hurdles, her legs buckling hearing the loud howling of wolves all around her. She was being hunted by the supernatural beings of the woods, but she kept going ignoring the pain in her arms and chest. They would be better when she re ached the safe zone.

Speaking of the said safe zone, Rin realized that the man never told her where it was or if it even existed and tears burned her eyes when it dawned on he that he never meant that she'd come out alive. She wanted to scream to the moon like the wolves did but she couldn't let herself waste what little energy she had left. Her feet slipped and Rin tumbled to the ground, her body rolling down a small hill and when she came to a stop and was able to crawl onto her knees she saw the cabin only yards away.

The lights were on illuminating the log and brick structure and hearing the rustling of leaves and crunching of snow, Rin scrambled to her feet towards the cabin. If she could make it inside she knew she could be safe and it gave her a second wind.

She could feel them nipping at her heels and Rin spared a glance over her shoulder to see several wolves emerging from the trees like flying beasts and she cried out practically catapulting herself over the steps and crashing against the door, frantically trying to open it as they drew closer.

Somehow she was able to open it and slip inside slamming the door shut behind her and barricading it with her body. Her breath was coming out in heavy pants, her entire body trembling and she felt the tears slipping down her face; she made it. She wanted to laugh, or scream, but she could only slide down to the floor as he knees buckled, everything was going to be okay.

"I made it," she whispered softly to herself, her hands covering her face.

"Not quite Rin,"

Her head snapped up and she stared blankly into the smoldering gaze of red. Long black hair poured over one shoulder, even pulled up in a high pony tail and Rin cried out seeing a pair of electric blue eyes behind the new stranger. After everything she did and no matter how hard she fought to save the one she loved, somehow she had managed to fail one way or another.

Arms wrapped around her, cold hands holding her and Rin blocked everything out around her. They weren't Kohaku's arms and they never would be and it made her cry harder; the sounds of her sobs fading from her ears and the objects disappearing like they were never there to begin with. The strange man holding her pulled her into the empty cold darkness and with nothing else to hold onto, Rin allowed it to consume her.

_**E/N:**_ _Well it was kind of angsty, but then again a lot of my stories are. The story has changed from what I originally wanted it to be but I think that it's going in a better direction. The next chapter will be out in a week latest. Maybe earlier pending on how fast I can write it out and then type it up. My notepad is my life since I'm switching from one home to another now. (My apartment to my mom's place i.e.) The next chapter will be the beginning of everything and will give explanations that I'm sure are needed. Don't worry, it's going to get good and no it won't always be sad and depressing. I promise. _

_Thank you so much for the reviews left! I appreciate every single one of them and I hope that you keep giving more. They es be like skittles to me! lol _

_Well Until next time, _

**Krystal. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha… Because if I did people would shoot me…. Hell I would too. XP Into The Darkness 

By _Miztikal-Dragon_

_**Chapter Four**_

_April 26__th__, 2026_

It was late, she could tell by the way that the computer generated flame candle flickered, the small glow radiating off the screen and casting an eerie light on the medium sized wooden desk. Times changed so much and yet some things remained the same, but no matter how many years came and went she'd never forget the one that mean the most to her.

If she allowed herself to forget about that certain period of time it would be like she was giving up and spitting on her sacrifice that allowed her to be in the present. Endless stacks of papers and folders reminded her silently of her duty and she frowned. After all the searching and time she spent trying to hunt down the evil that stole almost everything from her she always was dragged around in endless circles. Somehow always left stranded back at stage one, an old picture left staring at her from inside the desk drawer.

She thought that after sixty years of sleepless searching and with the vast technological boost something would have been found, clues, names, anything. But even after sixty years all she had were the sixty-year old case files and haunting nightmare inducing photographs. It wasn't fair and brown eyes glared at the teasing piles of paper, it was haunting and a miserable way to live, but if she couldn't find the bastard who stole away the remainder of her family how could she ever rest?

The sound of the door sliding open behind her teased the headache brewing behind her eyes and when a pair of large hands touched her shoulders and squeezed them she closed her tired eyes and let a heavy sigh leave her lips. No matter how many years she spent practically wasting away at least she'd never have to deal with the hurt of failure alone.

"It's late," a gentle voice whispered close to her ear. "You're going to wear yourself out again Sango."

Sadly she knew exactly how correct her husband was and she allowed herself to be pulled away from her work. It wasn't healthy to spend every night reliving horrible memories in search of a killer she felt they'd never be able to find and it tore at Sango's heart. Even if her husband was able to persuade her away from the constant reminder of their choice in life she could remember the incident like it happened jus yesterday and not almost sixty years before.

Nothing would ever be able to take away her photographic memory, not the new wonder drugs the pharmaceutical companies were always shoveling out and not the nonsense of time healing all wounds because it didn't. Until the day she was finally allowed to cross over into the next world she would be revisited by the sights, voices, and everything else that came with her misery.

She'd never given herself the chance to forget the long agonizing drive up to the cabin, the local police officers having called requiring hers and Miroku's presence. The numb feeling of her entire world shattering as she was forced to identify her brother's severely burned body and the wreckage of her new vehicle she loaned to Kohaku. Or the horrifying pictures that showed the dark red blood trail leading from the passenger side and fading into the woods, and the bloody prints over the door and the pool of it right in front of the door.

The unrecognizable cries and screams that came from her mouth hearing that Rin, Kohaku's long time girlfriend's body hadn't been found, but by the looks of it if she had managed to make it out of the crash alive, the wolves would have gotten to her for sure. Sango remembered having to turn around and with Miroku's help explain to Rin's parents that their little girl was gone and never coming back and when they asked if she suffered, Sango fell apart.

It had been all the news in their small town talked about for the first few months and after so many tears, Sango didn't know how exactly she would be able to continue living in a place where so many memories of her brother and his dreams of life tortured her. And then in the spring of seventy-one and three miscarriages later Sango received a letter in the mail. A letter that changed both her and Miroku's lives indefinitely.

At first she thought it was a cruel joke from some sick fuck, but when men arrived at their door dressed in dark suits and colds looks on their faces, she knew that it wasn't. It was one night during a visit by one of the many agents when she found out exactly why those men were around.

High up in the government there was an agency more secretive and hidden than the Secret Services or the military militia that dealt with demons and spiritual beings containment. Sango hadn't believed it at first, after all there weren't demons roaming around the country were there? Fairy tales of fantasy and harmless gibberish mixing with reality with a twisted struggle between good and evil; these things just didn't exist did they?

Being shown the truth was like Sango realizing that there really were monsters hidden underneath beds and after revisiting her brother's icy resting place, there was now a light shinning down in a place where inky darkness consumed everything in its path. She and Miroku agreed to help and within two months the Youkai containment agency moved them clear across the country to the home base of other people—mainly Youkai and spiritual beings who also worked for the vastly growing governmental institution.

It was there where she met InuYasha and Sesshomaru and it was not even two years later that Miroku and she gave up everything so they could spend an eternity trying to hunt down whatever beast had hunted down Kohaku and Rin. Soul binding to the half demon InuYasha had been like being ripped savagely to pieces and put back together piece by broken piece and though worth the outcome, it was a pain she wished that neither her or her husband ever had to feel again.

Then as if to slap Sango in the face, the murders began. They were steady like a trickling wound, each death a little different but wreaking the foul stench of evil that stole away her brother. The worst part was that the containment agency had the gall to call them the Kohaku killings. It wasn't because all the murders had a car crash, no that would have been easier to deal with, but with each new case—at each new crime scene there was one detail that never once changed; a photograph of her brother.

The first few had been painful, holding photographs from an old Polaroid camera she knew she or Miroku hadn't taken and it was a cruel reminder. The few that appeared showing both Rin and Kohaku together smiling, surrounded by snow having the time of their short lives nearly broke Sango; she had easily been able to spot the shimmering engagement ring on Rin's finger and it dragged Sango deeper into her own darkness knowing how badly Kohaku had wanted to start a family of his own with the blue-eyed black haired girl he held in his arms so tenderly.

Some where around the turn of the century, after the Y 2 K scare, the murders suddenly ceased. It may have been due to the Raiko's disease that swept throughout Europe and North America, the fatalities and all information pertaining to the nationwide fear being covered up like so many other things; or it could have been that the Youkai containment agency being over thrown and though not disbanded it was given a new purpose.

Powerful Youkai and spiritual leaders had been consumed by the Kohaku killings, select and remote few being found ripped to pieces, it caused a scare among the agency, but none of them back down. Sango refused to let it go and she fought tooth and nail until the containment agency set up an identity database.

As technology grew larger and faster so did the government's need to track everyone's movements and soon after the bombing of the Youkai containment's headquarters in 2010, every Youkai, spiritual being, soul bound creature, and human in general were all put into the registry database. Now there was no such thing as an unknown stranger and like with every advance in technology there was some kind of sacrifice.

After the following year the Youkai containment agency was brought to the media's eyes, it was just as quickly integrated with the government, all of their employees and agents being forcibly scattered around the world. Their duty was to keep an eye out for any dangerous Youkai or spiritual being and if not registered into the ever expanding database, or refusing to register and exterminate the rogues as quickly as possible.

"Let's go back to bed Sango," Miroku said bringing her out of her thoughts and leading her out of the small office and down the hall to their bedroom. "I know you're tired. Let's get some sleep okay? It'll be better in the morning."

"Okay," sleep did sound like a good idea and her eyelids were heavy.

Allowing Miroku to ease her onto their bed, she laid down and let the warmth to surround her as Miroku crawled next to her, his arms wrapping around her and protecting her from the night. Miroku was her beacon of hope – the reason why she kept going and boy did she love him with every fiber of her being.

It seemed some days that she was stuck in an empty void, walking silently in the darkness patiently waiting for any signs of light. Light that she almost forgot even existed and it only served to pull her deeper into the hole she had dug herself into. She spent too many years hiding from the light, too many years with only herself for company and she was almost positive that she couldn't talk even if she wanted to (not that she liked talking to herself).

The slow years hardened Rin, stole away any innocence, any need for anything remotely happy or self fulfilling that she often wondered that after giving up all of her humanity if she could have some comfort knowing one day she would be allowed to rest. Thoughts like those usually led to hope and hope was something Rin learned was almost as intangible as being free, or remembering how to smile.

If she hadn't given up her soul already, Rin would have considered herself to be the walking dead, although one would have to be dead at one point and sadly she didn't quite fit the criteria needed. She knew it would be better if she died first because then she wouldn't have had to spend so many endless years alone with her thoughts.

Not like Rin didn't have company throughout the years, in actuality if she wanted it --- wished for it, she could have been an emotionless empty doll like some of the others, but the thought of not being able to control her own actions was something she didn't want to think about. Sure she was still angry with Koga, the wolf Youkai who had helped bring her into this miserable excuse for an existence that she dealt with day in and out, but then again there was only so much blame she could try and push off onto him.

There was something about Koga that made Rin feel lucky for what little was given to her and she pitied him. Every day she saw the vacant helpless look in his blue eyes and every day she knew that the puppet he'd become and the person he'd been were completely different and drifting farther apart, but then again she too was no longer the girl she'd been and that constant reminder tore deeply at her heart.

Rin found out after the fist few years exactly why her keeper kept her from the inner darkness that controlled the rest and silently Rin screamed in hatred. The harmless innocent girl died along with the first order of extermination and as she stole the life away from one person, blood pouring out through the many premeditated wounds, she cried. Never before did she ever imagine that she would have to kill so many people after trading away her soul to save another. What a lovely paradox she lived with wasn't it?

Locked away from reality, Rin was forced to abandon reality and in the end the blood that dripped from her fingertips with each new order became just another part of life. The clothes her keeper supplied her with changed little and after a while her only friend was the color black. The brightly light colors were never able to hide the bloodstains and when she no longer had the strength to cry she shoved who she was deep into her heart, locking it away and throwing away the key.

There was no need for emotions as far as she was concerned, they were absolute in the new life she'd given herself and every thing she once held onto slipped through her fingers and she let it. Music was also something she tried to purge herself of, but no matter how hard she tried to walk past the thin line of caring and emotionless-ness, her keeper would torture her with light upbeat rhythms and songs and on those days she could barely contain the blind rage that filled her.

Her keeper was more generous with Rin than he had to be, his blood red eyes everywhere yet no where and his laughter from her pain made Rin want to rip him to shreds. He invoked emotions she never wanted to visit, he found some sick thrill with forcing her to relive the night she gave it all up over and over; whispering lies and promises of revenge. But revenge on whom?

It was he who stole everything from her, the love of her life, her humanity and innocence, and now and again he pushed her to the edge of her sanity. He was an evil beast and many times Rin was filled with so much hatred she wished she had the power to kill him. Even if it meant that she too would die, Rin wanted an intangible death for both her and her keeper and too bad it would never happen.

Amber eyes stared intently out the large glass windows, the moonlight filtering in and illuminating the wooden floor with an eerie glow. It was late out no doubt, but he didn't mind working the night away reminded him of the years long since past; it was one of the few small comforts he had left to experience. The world around him was slowly shifting, drifting into a place he was more then uncomfortable with, but like many things, he had no control over it.

Sure the government had always been something he never really agreed with, but it wasn't one of the greater evils he was faced with. Underground employees and other unsavory beings began speaking out about implants and it didn't sit well with him. If any human or Youkai alike even thought about placing anymore restrictions or even came near him with the idea of implanting him with anything he would kill every pathetic creature in the government which he barely tolerated. He refused to e treated like some wild, unsophisticated animal; he was above all of them.

The half empty glass of whiskey clinked as he deposited it on the table, the glow of the computer screen making him look more pale and ghostly than he did in reality and he frowned. There was a distasteful scent in the air, the king that tickled his nose and made his claws itch almost anxiously and he didn't like it one bit. Looking through the endless files Sango had accumulated over the years, he felt a headache brewing near the bridge of his nose. They had been close, so close the bound human had been to unveiling the beast behind the Kohaku killings that she didn't know just how much she was fanning the flames.

He already had his suspicions of the culprit; however, when any evidence appeared linking it, somehow it always disappeared before any action could be taken. It was aggravating and infuriating, but no matter, he barely batted an eyelash and he kept going. He would get his man, or better yet the pathetic half man, half demon and when he did the victory would be bittersweet and well worth a grand celebration. Even if he didn't care for gathering hordes of beings, he would rather kill, but at that celebration enemies could become allies. For at least one night that is.

"Sesshomaru," a baritone voice floated to his ears and the light system installed recently chased away the darkness surrounding him.

He didn't bother to acknowledge his half brother and continued to read over the streaming text of reports and information that would undoubtedly lead to another well-constructed dead end. Unlike his half brother InuYasha, Sesshomaru had responsibilities and duties he couldn't shake off just because of the excuse of having a family (not that Sesshomaru was interested in investing his time into such nonsensical hobbies), so he couldn't lollygag around if he desired to and he didn't.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed glancing at InuYasha as he rested his hip against the table, a cold sarcastic hiss lacing his voice. "Has your wife kicked you out into the dog house again dear brother?"

InuYasha snorted, his arms folding over his bare chest, long silver hair tussled about lazily; completely opposite of the full demon that sat patiently next to him, amber eyes ice cold and unwavering. "No, she didn't just so you know."

"Then what is it?"

"Shippo called a few minutes ago with bad news," any light mood either of them could have possibly shared immediately darkened with the mentioning of the fox demon.

If Shippo called it mean that the government was steadily losing control over the Northern borders, the rogue demons refusing the database registration and regulations that came with it. Violence and needless death would be expected and Sesshomaru wanted to sigh in frustration. Why couldn't things have stayed the same before the governmental officials had to stick their noses in places they needn't be stuck? If it was one of things Sesshomaru hated most it was ignorant and plain stupid people, to him they should have all been exterminated and the problem would be solved.

Pressing a switch on the arm of his exuberant chair, Sesshomaru watched the ceiling panels open and a small nineteen-inch screen expand and flicker on. The soft hum of the machine irritated his ears, but he showed no emotion that gave away how he currently felt. He mentally cursed the slow technology, putting in a mental note to fire the technologist who had upgraded the house's framework the prior day. Obviously the snake hadn't been worth what he was paid and Sesshomaru would put the pathetic creature in its place.

"Sango," he said crisply as the screen flickered a few times. "Sango."

Shuffling and grumbling was barely audible and light filtered through the screen and instead of a brown-eyed woman, InuYasha and Sesshomaru were greeted by a tired blue-eyed man. "I just got her to sleep an hour ago, what's up?"

"Hey Miroku sorry to wake you," InuYasha started sheepishly.

"Monk," Sesshomaru was in no mood to feel charitable and express pleasantness so he left them at the door. "Wake her up and get your belongings packed. Shippo needs assistance in the Northern cities of Kaulem. You're flight leaves in two hours."

Miroku's sigh was heavy and he nodded before the screen went black and the screen refolded back into the ceiling panels. If Sesshomaru could have gone to settle things himself he would have and he pitied having to sent two humans in his place. It was against his raging instincts, but such things couldn't be helped. Closing his eyes for a moment, he cleared his min before shutting down his computer and rising to his feet.

The now empty glass of whiskey was placed in the kitchen sink and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he spared one last glance at InuYasha. His brother looked well past exhaustion and Sesshomaru was silently beginning to feel the same. If he had believed in taking frivolous vacations he would have suggested it, but he didn't.

"Don't forget," InuYasha spoke, his tone filled with boiling hatred. "We have to attend that little get together Naraku invited us to."

"Like I could," Sesshomaru walked away from his brother and down the darkened hallway. If only they could pull together enough substantial evidence against the wretched half-breed Naraku, then Sesshomaru would be able to rid himself and the rest of the wolf of bad blood.

_If only_, he told himself heading into his room to try and get a few good hours of sleep but knowing that it would never come.

_**E/N:**_ _This updates a little late and I'm sorry! I got kind of lazy because I didn't really like this chapter and I still don't. I'm hoping to have the next chapter finished by this weekend and if I don't it's probably because I decided to sit down and wrestle with my other stories, (sigh)_

_Thanks for all of the reviews left so far! I love them all no matter what they may say! Lol Please leave more delicious munchies for me and I will shower you with gold-plated confetti! Lol_

_Until Next Time._

_Krystal_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned it I wouldn't be living in an apartment and working as a receptionist now would I?

_**Into the Darkness**_

_Chapter Five_

By: **Miztikal-Dragon**

It was bright out all around her, she could feel the warmth from the lights but all she could see was black. Music played obnoxiously, the sweet melody of violins and other string instruments assaulting her ears like nails on a chalk board. Loud laughter and drowned out voices Lethe know she was in the presence of an enormous crowd and she felt her stomach beginning to knot. She didn't like people.

Her keeper said it would only be a small gathering, but then again he often spouted lies so she shouldn't have been too surprised, yet she was drowning in her mental nervousness. She couldn't remember the last time she was exposed to such a large crowd, if ever, and she was thankful for the long silk ribbon hiding her eyes. He told her it was to keep others from seeing the dull almost dead bookbinder eyes, but she couldn't be too sure of anything.

Her long hair fluttered around her, her bangs making her forehead itch and silently she wondered how ridiculous she appeared to look. The dress was frilly, she could feel the material of her cuffs and the poof of the skirts of her short dress, it was uncomfortable despite the overheard compliments of the pinks and blood red shades.

How lovely. She was disgusted by the whole scenario, the picture she'd conjured in her mind and with her keepers large cold hand resting unwavering on her shoulder. She wanted to claw at it and scream. Too bad for her it didn't show on her face; she wasn't certain if she would ever be able to again, not while she lived with an eternal darkness.

She wanted things to bug her and push her buttons so she could feel anger boiling in her blood; just so she could feel something other than the emptiness, but then again, she was okay with just feeling something. The ribbon itched and the sudden urge to sigh pulled at her chest, though she easily pushed it back as she felt the hand on her shoulder tighten.

It was like time suddenly stopped and she felt cold all over. She could feel eyes staring at her, scrutinizing her and she suppressed the shudder crawling on her skin. If she hadn't been so cold she was positive she would have broken out into a nervous sweat. Those eyes were unblinking and never seemed to leave her and as the light-headedness was beginning to settle in, the feeling disappeared.

Tears brimmed on her eye lashes hearing a gentle voice tickling the back of her mind and she was once again more than grateful for the ribbon over her eyes. It hid her slip of weakness and spared her the torture her keeper would undoubtedly inflict if he had seen it.

Conversations grew louder around her, her keeper's monotone voice quickly lulling her into a comatose state and her mind drifted deeper inside itself. Ego boosting get togethers that he liked to throw made her sick and retreat into the nothingness that had kept her held hostage for so many years; it kept her safe and she let herself go. When there was nothing, she was at peace. No horrible memories or nightmares, no reality and nothing to break her already long since broken heart and it was her haven.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time not by a touch, but a voice. A baritone voice that screamed for respect and was as cold and stoic as the eyes that watched her for the better part of the night. His tone was teasing but demanding and her keeper tensed as the other man spoke and though she could barely understand what was being said, this strange man had a voice she knew she'd never be allowed to forget.

There was something about it that screamed danger and mystery, but more than that it brought up emotions and thoughts she'd pushed down so long ago. The kind that were easily taken advantage of and exploited by her keeper.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Sesshomaru glanced nonchalantly into the rearview mirror catching the eyes of his younger brother from inside the vehicle behind his own. Neither of them had wanted to waste an hour of their lives driving to the ridiculously enormous place they were now pulling into, but it wasn't like either of them really had a choice. Getting an invitation was one thing that Sesshomaru could easily avoid; however, it was the man - or rather half man who had invited them that he couldn't.

Naraku was a pain that never went away completely, an eye sore that Sesshomaru was merely waiting out and boy did he long to rake his claws through the dumb half-breed. Climbing out of his car, Sesshomaru locked it before straightening out his blazer, there had to be no wrinkles, no flaws and slipping the jingling keys into his pocket, he calmly waited for InuYasha to catch up.

It would undoubtedly be a long night a head of them and emotionlessly Sesshomaru surveyed the other guests like they were parasites, some of which he concluded were. High class, deep pocketed politicians, doctors, lawyers, and their wives littered the place. Penguin suited caterers dancing around the clumps of people with trays of finger foods and alcohol held at neck level; fake smiles plastered on their faces. All of Naraku was fake to Sesshomaru and catching InuYasha's snide comment about the said host almost made him smirk.

Politely he refused the beverages, his hands doing all the talking and his eyes unnoticeably taking in every bit of detail that they possibly could. To him it felt like any other ordinary overdramatic display of power and wealth, both of which Sesshomaru was certain Naraku was barely able to hide behind. Some didn't know when it was best of hide in the shadows. Then again, it was the only the nightmares and things that went bump in the night that hid in the shadows; only the cowardly unworthy beasts like Naraku.

The music was loud yet soft and on any other occasion it would have relaxed his foul mood, but tonight it only proved to irritate and aggravate him. He wished that it was still the era of swords, and freely roaming beasts because the sudden urge to kill something was a sharp ache in his chest, one that he didn't want to ignore. He wasn't sure about the reason behind the distaste of lovely music, but it had to do with the man that stood like a mountain of black hair and normally Sesshomaru would have kept his distance if something - or someone hadn't caught his eye.

She sat tall on a backless chair, perfect like a girl graduated from an overpriced finishing school would, but something in the way she held herself had his eyebrows raising with curiosity. Pale skin, softer in color than the moon itself and hair blacker than even the deepest depths of the ocean. It was like he was staring at some finely polished porcelain doll, sitting obediently in frilly lace and silk. She reminded him of the women in the movies or comics that InuYasha liked to read so much that were always dressed in the French maid's outfits.

Only instead of the cliché black and white the mystery woman was in a carnation pink and blood red. It was almost seductive, borderline exotic with her small nose and the curve of her lips and the pink silk ribbon hid probably her most astonishing features, her overly expressive eyes.

To him she was almost like all the other women, demon or not that found their way into Naraku's bed and he would have believed her to be if not the way Naraku threw a malicious glance his way and the way his strategically placed hand tensed on the woman at his side. It looked to Sesshomaru like Naraku was trying to hide something and that alone piqued his interest.

Making his way to where Naraku stood, Sesshomaru let his eyes linger on the young girl. She couldn't have been any older than her early twenties if that and Sesshomaru didn't have to ask InuYasha to pull out his hand pilot for the said device was already scanning a picture of the unknown woman and checking the registry's database. A few similar matches popped up, but were discarded as red eyes watched curiously, fingernails digging into lace.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Sesshomaru," Naraku cooed teasingly, his tone tight yet smooth.

"I'll assume that your friend's not from the country," no use wasting time with manners, at least not when Naraku was involved. "Especially since you know what they do with unregistered soul binders."

Naraku tsked, his smile never fading but still managing to subtly glare daggers at Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"But of course," when in doubt be suave and Naraku was laying it on thick. "Though I must have you know that this beauty is not soul bound like you think. Merely a guest such as yourself or anyone else in here. Just a harmless guest I assure you."

"Yeah right like we'd be caught dead listening to anything you have to say," InuYasha was always good at interrupting and the small crowd that had gathered slipped away from the three of them. "We don't care who this broad is, get her registered since she's your guest. Unless you wanna see more of us that is."

Sesshomaru felt his instincts pulling at him to smack his brother and rip through Naraku's throat with his well-maintenanced claws, but he'd become fascinated by the girl in a nonchalant kind of way. There was something about her that tugged at his mind and without so much as a thought otherwise Sesshomaru decided that she was worthy of further investigation. Less than pleasant chit-chat occupied the three of them until Naraku called it a night and with a soft push had the mystery girl on her feet, her frilly skirt barely covering her thighs, pink stalking straightening out and giving her more of a sexual appeal.

She bowed to them, her hair slipping over her shoulder and exposing the back of her neck to Sesshomaru. It was a very submissive pose, one that had Sesshomaru eying the small spider tattoo on the base of her neck and then she was gone, disappearing somewhere down a dark hall with an unpredictable beast.

"Come InuYasha," Sesshomaru said sparing one last glance where the girl sat for most, if not all night. "We have much work to do."

"But I was supposed to play with the girls when I got back," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, InuYasha was one of the definitions for slacker. "Oww! Shit Sesshomaru don't hit me I'm not sixteen anymore!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naraku paced between the bedpost and the window, his long wavy hair twisted into a tight braid and his expensive pajama pants shimmering. There was so much to think about now that Sesshomaru and InuYasha had decided to stick their noses into his business. He needed a way to keep them occupies, but innocently, he had to think of something that he wouldn't think of doing - something that would surprise the ever so clever InuYoukai Sesshomaru and his pathetic half breed brother, not to mention everybody else eying his demise.

It would be difficult and angrily Naraku picked up a discarded letter opener and hurled it at the bedroom window, listening to the loud shattering of glass as it broke and clattered to the ground. It would have to be perfect or else Sesshomaru would see right through it like last time. The anger grew steadily in his stomach and he felt himself losing his grip on his composure as he hurled a chair into the nearby vanity. He refused to let Sesshomaru or anybody else for that matter to get the best of him. And he would do anything necessary to be sure it never happened. Naraku wasn't the type to take failure lying down like some helpless woman.

Speaking of women, Naraku turned his angry gaze on Rin as she walked through the door, her robe closed tightly and another towel around her shoulders catching the water as it dripped from damp ebony locks. She always felt so dirty after being around Naraku more than necessary and after a long hot shower she almost felt relaxed. Well at least she had until she walked into hr room to find her keeper tearing it apart.

Frowning Rin opened her mouth to yell - a bad habit she rarely allowed herself to revert to, but Naraku was upon her, towering over her with a glint in his eyes that never meant anything good. She didn't scream as he grabbed her, his claws digging crescent shaped cuts into her arms. She didn't flinch or try pulling away when he shook her like a rag doll, but her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as he invaded her and threw her deeper into the darkness than she'd ever been before. She was being ripped away from what was left of her humanity and Naraku laughed watching her crumble to the floor like she was boneless.

When things seemed hopeless there would always be another plan, another, simpler route to glory and power he could take and he thanked Sesshomaru for the possibility. It would be like taking candy from a baby. Leaving the bedroom, Naraku trekked down the empty and dark hallway headed in the direction of his office. There was work to do and there was no time to waste.

"Koga," he called out snapping on the lights and pulling papers from their tacked place on the wall. "Kagura!"

A breeze tickled his neck and he turned to see her leaning defiantly against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Kagura wasn't one to be trusted, Naraku knew that much; however, she would be essential for his plan. Unwilling or not she had no choice.

"What do you want? I was kinda busy."

"I want you to do something for me," Koga came out from his place in a dark corner, his blue eyes glowing and his head bent in an eerie position. It was like he was looking up from the ground in those older Japanese horror films and if Kagura hadn't been used to the look it would have creped her out.

"What do you want?" she repeated irritably, her ruby eyes narrowing at Naraku angrily. "I don't have time for this."

"Of course not," He sneered cornering Kagura against the door, his white canines baring menacingly. "You have to go play the part of wanton slut to that beloved Sesshomaru of yours. No wondering where you've been at. All I have to do is breathe and I can smell fucking dog all over you!"

"Better than having your scent," she retorted viciously. "I don't like smelling like rotting flesh or like a half-breed!"

Growling angrily, Naraku lunged at Kagura and she didn't know what had hit her until she saw her left arm hit the wall feet away from him and plop onto the plush carpet in a puddle of blood.

E/N: Well this chapter was a little darker than I originally planned it to be, but I guess it works. I don't have the next chapter quite in my mind yet, but I do the know the basics that I want to happen. Started working on a new story, it's just a bunch of one-shots of our lovely couple Rin and Sesshomaru. Check it out! lol it's called "A First Time For Everything". The next update will be as soon as I get it out, which with my luck will be in the next week or so. I've been in a writing mood lately and it shows! Kyah! Thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!

Now feed your nearest Authoress and she will love you for a life time! GO!

Until next time, Krystal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, or any others when it comes to the cast of InuYasha... Damn, admitting that really sucks. **_

_**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all, the one you sold to fool the world. You lost your self-esteem along the way… **_

_**It seems like forever ago I posted something new! Lol Well this chapter wasn't that hard to write, pretty cool I guess. It's getting easier to direct this tale where I want it to so YAY! lol**_

Into The Darkness

By Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Six

In the morning everything was different for Rin. Her mouth felt dry and fuzzy, her head hurt and her eyes stung painfully. It was all one giant blur and lifting her aching head from the ridiculously soft pillow, she groaned. Bright sunlight filtered in through the window making the snow-white walls glow abnormally.

She knew immediately that she wasn't in her room because it smelled unused and the fact that there were no black curtains drowning out the light and her enormous four poster bed had somehow turned into a full sized white futon that laid in the corner of the room on the floor.

The bedroom wasn't the only that was different, it went even further than she expected. No longer was she in Naraku's huge useless house, but a small cramped one bedroom apartment with halfway decent furniture and cabinets filled with top ramen and spaghetti O's, guess some things never went away with time.

It felt awkward , the silence, the knowledge of being Naraku free and she wanted to scream with joy, but she couldn't because the spider would be close. He always was. There were gaps in her thoughts, some bigger than others, though after a nice hot cup of disgusting instant coffee and a neatly written note left by Naraku himself on her kitchen counter, those holes were filled up.

She faintly recalled the last couple of days and the "power learning" she'd been tortured with. Learning had come easily for Rin when she was in school, yet all the technology and modern must knows that Naraku forced into her head was enough to make any sane person lose it all.

And the worst part was that she was expected to keep the information, like an elephant, Rin wasn't allowed to forget anything. It was hard and she still had an occasional nose bleed, yet she was coping and after a needed hot shower Rin dressed herself in a pair of nice black slacks and a tight fitting sating black button up shirt.

Some habits were too hard to kill and she frowned staring at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She hated her new look because it was like she was becoming an entirely new person and in a way she was; but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

Okay, sure the layers of black and red framed her face and the foot and a half that had been chop doff needed to go; however, now she looked more like a human and she knew that she couldn't ever be a normal human. It was impossible.

Rin refused the new music technology, there was no way she was allowing anything to mess with her brain waves or hook a transmitter for an eye computer. The headpiece that teenagers these days deemed the new "in" thing smashed and thrown back into Naraku's face. There were limits she wouldn't cross and everyone who tried to force her against her now old fashioned values would just have to kiss her grits because she wasn't folding.

Although she did take the music device Strenciouz, which was a cousin to an old school Ipod or Zune, just without the downloading capabilities. Naraku took care of any music she might desire and she screamed in rage after hearing some of his selections.

It was more than apparent that Naraku went out of his way to make her fit in and she was a little grateful, though she knew he had to have some maniacal scheme planned. That was who he was and it almost scared her with the possibilities. It had to be something big since she couldn't weasel any information from anyone - Kagura included, not that she talked to anyone anyway.

The time was still relatively early and instead of taking the tricked out Vespa knockoff, the latest model available, she slowly walked down the grimy stairs to the subway. They were easier to be invisible in and she needed the time to think.

It was crowded, but Rin merely closed her eyes and turned the music up loud enough she swore her eardrums would explode. Things were going to be different now that Naraku wasn't hovering over her every move, very different and she didn't know how long it would last or if she could be able to handle being truly alone, but she wasn't definitely looking forward to it.

Thinking the subway was crowded, Rin found the streets were worse and it left her severely irritated walking down the street. Elbows dug into her ribs and a few times she had to grab onto a streetlight in order to keep herself from being thrown into speeding traffic.

After a few stumbles and bruises, she frowned and angrily began shoving back. It was like fighting her way through quick sand and at one point Rin tried clawing her way past people.

A half hour later Rin made it to the enormous building that she'd been instructed to go. Naraku assured her that there was an available position open for young adults and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't anywhere near being young anymore and she added it onto more dry humor he used to remind her of who she was, his.

The Strenciouz buzzed in her ears and Naraku's voice flooded into her head. It was a warning, one she paid no mind to as she switched to the next dark song that calmed her senses as she stared at the place she was supposedly employed at.

Compared to the other businesses this one was relatively small and even after all the extra research she did, not once could Rin find anything about what it was there for or what it did. To everyone it merely existed.

She knew it had to be important if Naraku was sending her there, important because she knew he wanted something he couldn't have. He was exactly like every other spoiled rich boy in the world, well except for the fact that he was a disgusting half-breed monster that is.

So many people came and went, each blending in perfectly around them but Rin knew better. She knew how to keep from being seen if she didn't want to be and digging into her over sized bag that hung loosely next to her hip for her I.D badge something awfully familiar caught the corner of her eyes and she stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away.

Shaggy black hair was half hazardly pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, blue eyes sparkling with laughter and a wide toothy grin. It couldn't be, he was - well he was supposed to be dead right? She remembered finding the newspaper back in the early 90's, but there he was and her breath caught in her throat.

How could Miroku still be alive? She looked at the official reports, the autopsies of both him and Sango, but then how? Quickly snapping back to reality, she stalked after him with an angry frown on her face, her hand clenched tightly around her badge hidden in her oversized bag.

In an instant everything was once again different. Rin tried following behind the Miroku look a like, and within seconds two security guards cut off her path, their large hands tugging and jerking her and at first she allowed them to with only minimal struggling.

She couldn't afford to lose sight of him, not until she knew the truth; however, when a pair of burly arms wrapped around her from behind, lifting her feet of the ground, caging her, she felt her blood run cold.

She had been trying to get away, to run and be free, but she couldn't. Somehow he safe place had become her prison and Rin tried calling out for help in a silent scream. She was trapped again. It was happening again, Rin could feel the darkness creeping around her vision, the bright leering red eyes burning into the bran on her neck and she snapped.

The loud snapping of bone made her cringe as she slipped to her knees, twisting the guard's arm back painfully then shoving him towards the others. Her fists hit soft flesh as she punched one square in the jaw, she wasn't going back; she refused to let them take her.

Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't one day be easy and worry free? Didn't they know how to wait until she could deal with it all? Why always now not later? Why?

Her breathing was ragged as she slung a rather heavy guard over her shoulder, her bag being torn off and the zipper slicing open the palm of her hand in the process. The bun she twirled her hair into fell apart and her hair tumbled down her head a she shielded her bleeding hand against her chest. All three guards lay moaning on the sidewalk and Rin quickly picked up her forgotten badge and spilled belongings from the ground.

Her hand hurt and blood seeped into her blouse and once again was grateful all of her clothing was the same color. It hid the bloodstains and she sighed looking at the broken strap of her bag. Life was just so fantastic she wanted to step out into traffic playing chicken with the speeding vehicles and end it all. That way she couldn't have to deal with the same crap everyday.

Blinking away the brightness from her eyes, Rin turned to leave and a large clawed hand wrapped around her upper arm throwing her slightly off balance. At first she flinched from the unexpected touch, believing it was one of the back up guards; although, instead of an angry security guard, Rin found herself staring into the icy depths of amber.

All coherent thoughts ceased to exist and she could only follow dumbstruck behind the mystery man as he all bug dragged her into the building.

Rin knew he wasn't angry, she saw t in the way he carried himself. Maybe a little irritated, but then again who wouldn't be? Curious eyes watched them and for the first time in what felt like forever she was like a nervous child in front of the class during a presentation. The feeling wasn't too welcoming though, it wasn't like she cared. None of the other employees caught her interest and she wasn't planning on making any kind of friends or acquaintances either.

The halls on the upper level were narrow and dull, like any other inconspicuous office layout was supposed to be she guessed. And just when she thought the faced paced walk couldn't possibly get any longer, she was none too gently pushed into a decent sized office.

The door clicked shut loudly behind them and the clawed hand slipped away from her arm and who she assumed to be a very feminine man crossed the room opening a desk drawer and pulled out bandages, tossing them onto the edge of the desk.

Carefully she picked it up and wiped away the trails of blood from her arms and palm. It was a nice gesture and she sighed heavily lowering herself into the uncomfortable chair. Things were only steadily growing worse and Rin cursed her luck as she glanced at the name of the man who sat in front of her from a near by plaque.

Sesshomaru Takahara, President.

"You're little display has caused a lot of unwanted attention," his voice was deep and cold and she'd heard it before. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He had more questions for her, a lot more questions that he demanded answers for because Sesshomaru was curious and detested having to wait. What he'd seen had been impressive and the tiny girl in front of him sat straight, her blue eyes holding his gaze with a hard stare that made her seem older than she looked, and she looked extremely young by his standards.

The girl was different from the other humans he came in contact with on a daily basis, different in ways that made him suspicious and it shined a light on something inside him that Sesshomaru never knew even existed. She was human, a weak human but his instincts refused to take his eyes from her and her mysterious look.

Sesshomaru wanted to compare her to other young humans and she fit the description to a T, the clothes, pale skin, the full curve of her lips, and small nose and he had to admit the red highlights weren't what he'd been expecting.

As she took on his security guards it was like she was performing a dance yet the way her eyes had glazed over made him frown. Her aura had changed so drastically that it left a foul taste in his mouth, but the way her hair tumbled down had been like blood was raining on her like water and it had left him almost breathless.

Sesshomaru would have been blind to say she wasn't attractive, because she was, but humans also weren't supposed to fit his fancy. He didn't like weak beings, humans in general he detested, though Miroku and Sango were an exception and InuYasha's little woman had some respect, but he'd never say it out loud.

He wasn't the type to throw around compliments and his mind strayed wondering how this mysterious girl's legs looked under her slacks. Were they tones muscles or regular? Were her legs as long as she made them seem or was tall some kind of illusion.

Well he tried not to think about it as she subtly moved in her seat, she knew what he was staring at and it wasn't just her eyes anymore.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've gotten yourself into girl?" He wasn't n the mood anymore, not when his mind was wandering to places he felt it had no place to wander. He wasn't attracted to humans.

She merely shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before tossing her I.D. badge onto the desk. Rin Taber, her name rolled off his tongue like fine wine and he realized that she was supposed to be the girl starting in the mailroom.

Of course he didn't find it necessary to hire yet another stranger when it wasn't needed, but obviously Kagura did and he would have to have a nice long talk with her later when he wasn't busy.

Sesshomaru wanted to sigh or stab himself with a sharp letter opener, he could feel another headache forming and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Rising to his feet, Rin followed his lead and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her shirt.

With one last icy glare, Sesshomaru called the mail room manager Jingiih, and had the young girl whisked away to begin her place at the lowest part of the totem pole, not that he cared. He'd have to keep an eye on this girl because here was something about her that was like a moth to the flame and Sesshomaru didn't like it.

And watch her he did. Rin saw him more frequently than she did her other co-workers over the next month and though it had a warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach, it scared her. She already had one half-breed watching her, she didn't need a pure breed doing the same.

Sure she learned a lot through the gossip train that surrounded just about every unsupervised corner or water dispenser in the building and despite it being more than annoying rumors, she grew used to it.

She guessed the feeling was something similar to breaking in a new pair of shoes, it all was worth it in the end, yet it was still horribly uncomfortable. There was no need for talking, she didn't like the sound of her voice, not since - well that wasn't something she wanted to think about so she did what she did best. Rin stayed silent and worked efficiently like she was supposed to do.

Other person's smiling faces made her uneasy and she tried keeping herself as expressionless as possible. They learned to stop asking unnecessary questions after a while and at one point she was certain folk thought she was deaf. Their decisions to talk louder and like an autistic child making her head hurt rolling her eyes extremely annoyed.

Then again people learned just to wave because she responded better when they weren't making Asses of themselves constantly. Things were beginning to settle down for Rin, the pieces calmly falling into their rightful place and she found herself relaxing more two and a half months after starting.

And when she finally let her guard down in the tiniest bit, she saw him again. She'd been pushing the mail cart, piles of white and yellow envelopes filling it up and she'd grabbed a few handfuls beginning the mundane duty of passing out the sorted mail to their rightful owners.

One of the other mail clerks sorted everything out and normally Rin was on level seventeen instead of twenty-six, the top floor, so the names were newer as well as the faces and glancing down at the envelope in question, she checked the director. The arrangement of desks and offices were different and she raised an eyebrow before knocking on the closed door.

The secretary had taken an early lunch so Rin had to hand deliver the mail today instead of just dropping it off at the secretary's desk.

"Come in," it was a masculine and sleek voice and slowly Rin opened the door, turning to reach into the cart and gather all needed envelopes, not paying attention as she skimmed across the printed name.

She blinked rereading the name in shock before spinning around to face the man. It couldn't be, the name - she thought she'd been imaging things when she first thought she saw Miroku, but apparently she hadn't been.

All the letters in her arms fell to the floor and she reached for the cart only to knock it over, all the once presorted mail scattering across the carpet as he glanced up at her.

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water seeing him rising to his feet and without thinking she kneeled and began grabbing at the envelopes, scrambling to put them all back into the cart. Her fingers trembled violently making it almost impossible to keep a hold of anything and she silently cursed herself beginning to panic.

"Miss," Miroku's voice was close, too close, his hand finding the back of one of hers and she shrieked jumping away from him as though he was diseased.

It was him, there was no other explanation, but how? It wasn't possible and she scrambled to her feet almost knocking her mail cart over again only to run into a pair of strong arms and things only escalated.

"Miroku what are you-" The feminine voice shook Rin worse than seeing Miroku's and turning to face the new arrival Rin gazed up into Sango's angry yet worried eyes.

Rin almost had a heart attack from shock as black dots danced across her vision and she shoved away from the woman, a loud gasp escaping her throat. Her world was collapsing on itself and she was seeing dead people that had no business at her work place.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, the beating muscles trying to escape from her ribs and Rin stumbled over her own feet, her hands grabbing out for anything to keep her standing and they latched onto yet another person. Clawed hands steadied her, holding her firm and her wide eyes stared into amber and she thought she would die she couldn't take this.

"What in the world is wrong with you Ms. Taber? Sesshomaru's tone was demanding and Rin wanted to cry as she struggled to calm down.

"I-I can I can't breathe," she'd forgotten the wound of her own voice and though it was raw and hoarse, Rin knew it belonged to her. It was the last thing she remembered as the world around her disappeared and she became trapped in the darkness of her mind.

_**E/N:**_ _Finally Rin and Sesshomaru get to meet! Lol Well maybe it wouldn't have been too bad if Rin wasn't so mental. XD I'm hoping the next chapter will be up in about a week, but no promises. _

_Feedback is appreciated. Give the authoress something to chew on, because it makes me giggle!_

_Yep. Until next time, _

_-Krystal-_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, Don't own InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, or any others when it comes to the cast of InuYasha... Damn, admitting that really sucks. _

_Yay, an update so quickly! Well this story is getting easier to write now that I've had time to sit down and review the outline and what not. This is easily turning into one of my favorite stories that I've put out so far. Kyah so awesome.. Talk about self-promotion ne? lol _

_Well on a heavier note, I'm rather upset with something said about this story that to me makes absolutely no sense, well unless you're the anon who wrote it I guess. _

_Just so all of you unsure readers know. This is a **RIN/SESSHOMARU** story line. I am **NOT** sorry that there's more Rin/Kohaku-ness as of this moment. **THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN HALF WAY FINISHED YET**! _

_I understand we are all anxious for the Rin/Sesshomaru-ness, but it just irks me when someone complains about that. I hoped that I portrayed exactly how **IN LOVE** Rin is with Kohaku when the story began, besides, they just met, they can't just jump into bed together and ignore all her inner turmoil and expect for the story to have a decent plot line. Sweet Monkey cheeses get over it, this is only chapter 7! Gimme some slack! _

_That's all I really wanted to say, but **THANK YOU** for all reviews left, they make me giggle. Hoping you enjoy this chapter more. It's quirky. _

**Into The Darkness **

By Miztikal-Dragon

**Chapter Seven: **

Quietly he sat in a leather chair, silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and amber eyes hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. The day had been eventful to say the least and with business hours over he would have been able to concentrate better, but not today.

Today Sesshomaru was lucky if he could pay attention to anything else besides the unconscious girl in Miroku's office. She was the cause of the day's "excitement" and the single object constantly on his mind. This mysterious, reserved, and solitary creature surprised everyone when she freaked out on his floor, though it was still confusing exactly why it all started to begin with.

To say the least it piqued his interest and with old calculating eyes, he watched her. The long leather couch rested next to the mahogany door, the smell of sandalwood making his nose itch.

Personally, he didn't care for Miroku's office, but his was the only one with a couch to lay Rin on and he ignored the reasoning behind buying the leather monstrosity in the first place. Sure comfort at work was a given, well at least to a point and Sesshomaru didn't believe in frivolous luxuries, it wasn't how he liked things.

However, those things were beside the point. Rin, she was the creature stealing his attention everyday, invading his thoughts when no human should be allowed, but somehow she did with only the bat of an eyelash.

Was he weaker because of her? He didn't know, yet he wasn't willing to find out either. Sesshomaru knew once he figured out the trigger behind his little obsession he'd squash it and return to normal - without her corrupting his mind like a brain eating disease.

That's all humans really were - disgusting parasites, a disease that kept multiplying no matter what. Humans were like cockroaches and they disgusted him to no end. Well, then again, he mentally corrected himself, there were few that were worthy, but that wasn't important.

The computer next to him beeped and changing his gaze from Rin to the screen, he reviewed the retrieved dated before pulling out the hidden flat keyboard and redirecting to a new database system. Sesshomaru wasn't the best at hacking into high-security systems, although he was more knowledgeable these days than most of the idiots out there and it only took two hours to dig around in the newest database until he found her.

Frowning, Sesshomaru downloaded the data into an encrypted empty diskette and sealed it for direct veta-mailing to Shippo. The information seemed too new - it had been injected into the system and how could she be from the unregistered islands yet have no record of her, no identification number, date of birth, or the registered data?

Whoever inputted her did a ridiculously horrible job doing so and how she hadn't been found was another mystery, but he'd find out later because absolutely nothing got passed Sesshomaru.

She felt the eyes on her and she tried falling deeper into herself. It felt safer to be alone. At least while lost in her thoughts, Rin could keep away her unwanted feelings, but nonetheless she was being torn away from it. She wanted to be alone with her stinging eyes and pounding headache, yet when thinking about it, she never got what she wanted. Well, not with out a price.

Her hair felt greasy running her fingers through it and quietly she groaned forcing herself to sit up. The room was dark all around her except for the fluorescent glowing of a desk lamp and computer screen. She didn't want to meet the eyes staring at her almost hypnotically, but she couldn't help it. His aura demanded her to and in an instant she was lost in his icy gaze.

His look made her feel naked and exposed like he already knew all her darkest secrets and she almost opened her mouth to spill her heart to him. There was just something about the way he watched her that felt almost sad and as he stood Rin had to swallow the lump forming in her throat and try calming down her pounding heart.

"Rin," his voice was even more hypnotizing than his gaze as he pulled a chair in between them and sitting down. "You have a lot to explain."

"I'm-" her brain shorted watching Sesshomaru cross his legs elegantly, his long fingers brushing hers as he handed her an unopened bottle of water. Sipping a little of the clear liquid, Rin coughed clearing her raw throat. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. It'll never happen again sir."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose curiously at the formal title, the way her hands trembled not going unnoticed. Was she afraid of him? Neither of them were certain, but he quietly waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he did.

"How old are you Rin?" He asked.

"Twenty-two," her eyes darted toward the floor, her hands clenching in her, and Sesshomaru knew she was lying.

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know," she said her voice cracking. "They died when I was really young."

Another lie, followed by more, everything she said was nothing but a lie, yet he continued asking her less than personal questions which he already knew the answers to.

He could tell they were rehearsed answers by the way her brows furrowed and the way her replies were growing easier to say, no matter how vague a question he asked. It made him wonder who she really was, though it didn't matter because soon she'd mess up and slip and he'd have trapped her.

She was getting confused, trying to keep up with his monotone voice, but she didn't dare look at him, not with those cold and all knowing eyes. Rin couldn't afford to go on, but she couldn't walk away now - not when she was always being watched. She knew what happened when Naraku was crossed and it wasn't pretty.

"I do not tolerate being lied to Rin," Sesshomaru spoke as he stood and Rin's eyes shot up seeing his irritated glare. "You are hiding something and sooner or later I will know. Now come it's late. Did you drive here?"

Her mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish searching for the words to say. The way Sesshomaru held himself made her think about how her dad would when he was upset and she shivered. It had been years since the last time she allowed herself to think fondly about her parents and she could feel the shame building in her stomach.

If her parents knew what she was now they'd hate her as much as she hated herself. She was a monster. "I drove, I-"

"Come then," he said interrupting her and draping his jacket over his arm glaring at her silently daring her to refuse. "It's late, show me where you parked."

She nodded silently climbing to her feet, his clawed hand wrapping around her arm to help steady her and small blush warmed her cheeks in embarrassment thanking him. Walking next to Sesshomaru gave Rin time to regroup, to think and by the time they were down in the employee parking lot, her scooter standing out like a sore thumb, she had rethought her opinion of Sesshomaru.

Sure he acted like a cold uncaring person, he was a tough demanding creature that expected perfection from everything, which was okay. Everyone had their quirks, yet it was the way his eyes softened a little when he handed her her black helmet, or the slight brush of his hands as he took her keys settling himself on the scooter and expecting her to get on as well.

The "come here" look had butterflies flapping in her stomach wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as the engine revved and the two of them shot off down the employee parking lot like a bat out of hell. Her hold on him was practically a death grip as he sped down the roads, his long silver hair blowing violently around her face.

It was a nice feeling, she decided, the cold air nipping at her neck, the warmth that radiated off Sesshomaru's back, she hadn't realized how much she missed even the most innocent of touches.

Then again she started noticing a lot more things thanks to Sesshomaru and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. It all was a little unnerving yet something inside of her reached desperately for it and she wanted to be around him more.

Maybe it was a little creepy - to want someone who was icy and seemingly uncaring on the outside and who could possible destroy her if he wanted to, but she did and badly.

And in what felt like a blink of an eye, she was staring at the apartment building she resided and a feeling of dread washed over her as she pulled off her helmet. The engine faded and she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

All of the lights were off in the building except for one making the darkness heavy and almost tangible in the air. Only that one light filtered down, a lone figure standing like a statue and she could feel his burning angry gaze on her before the light went out. Naraku was waiting for her.

"Answer me one question Rin," her arms tightened around Sesshomaru's waist as he spoke. "Why do you always wear nothing but black?"

"Why black?" she asked as he turned to face her, the helmet falling from her lap and onto the road beneath them.

"Yes," he was watching her again and it made the sick feeling building in her stomach disappear. "Be honest this time."

"Because," she whispered more to herself than Sesshomaru, her head resting on his back. "Because black hides all the bloodstains."

It wasn't an answer he was expecting in the least and it unnerved him. 'Because black hides all the bloodstains.'? That wasn't an answer that Sesshomaru was willing to accept, he wanted a better explanation from her than that.

Rin was too young to be bathed in blood like he had been. Then, out of a nowhere, an idea came to mind and holding Rin's wrist with one of his hands, Sesshomaru started up her ridiculous Vespa and sped off down the street abandoning her helmet.

Her surprised cry had a small smile spreading on his face and it widened feeling Rin tighten her hold, burying her face into his back. It was an alien feeling but one that at the moment he welcomed as he whizzed passed cars and intersections. He was heading home - to his territory and playing field and Rin would have to suffer his company until he got all that he wanted from her and more.

Sure, technically he was kidnapping her, but that was fine with him. If she was as much as a nobody as her record claimed her to be then there would be nobody to miss her. There would be no explaining himself to anybody on his behalf because Sesshomaru never reported to anyone besides himself. Everyone else was just along for the ride, he was the boss, he made the rules and everyone else would just have to grin and bare it.

It took easily over an hour to get home and pulling up near the front door, Sesshomaru could smell the fading scent of food. No doubt Kagome managed to keep InuYasha from the kitchen, he mused to himself.

He didn't bother waiting for Rin since he already knew she'd follow him and he relished at the though. Rin's fingers brushed against the back of his hand and he was surprised by the wave of goose pimples that attacked his flesh. The sudden chilly warmth wasn't what he was expecting and he spared her a nonchalant glance before striding inside his home towards his office.

There were still more than plenty of things he still needed to do before he would even harbor the thought of relaxing and besides that, Rin would need one of the spare rooms for the night. He knew a few close to his own so he could keep an eye on her, he told himself, and after leaving her to her own devices, Sesshomaru went to his study.

He could smell the anger wafting from there, not to mention faintly hear Sango's rather loud voice. From the looks of it tonight would be one long as hell night for him and Sesshomaru wasn't pleased.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows curiously noticing the files clutched tightly in Sango's trembling hands as he entered the room, Miroku's silky smooth voice trying to coax the woman into calming down and apparently failing.

Whatever happened wasn't an accident like Rin claimed and he could feel the onset of a headache closing the door behind him and settling in his comfortable leather chair - a luxury that every demon such as himself deserved.

"Sango have a seat," he said calmly eyeing the files that he knew the soul-bonded woman never let out of her sight. Talk about obsessed.

"Who is she?" Sango demanded practically throwing herself into the chair besides Miroku's. "And don't play games Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood for it."

"None of us are it seems." Miroku added in, always so perceptive the ex-monk, his hand taking his wife's and his clear eyes now clouded with emotion.

"Very interesting," it was getting person for the two humans in front of him and he was glad for making his earlier decision. "Her name is Rin Taber. She's a very interesting creature and I've taken to observing her. Now besides today's little fiasco with the office mail, what is Rin's connection with your investigations?"

He watched the way their faces fell at the mentioning of Rin's name and if he was a betting youkai (which he wasn't), he'd bet his left arm that by the end of the night Sango would be in tears. He could already see it in her eyes despite her desperately trying to hide it. For Sango this was impossible.

"I assume such since the two of you seem to know her," he spoke a little softer than normal as Miroku took the files Sango spent years and years putting together and pulled out a handful of old Polaroid pictures and placing them on his desk.

"I-" Miroku cleared his throat of the garbled emotions as best he could. "That's Rin, it has to be her. There's just too many similarities between the two - but I don't know how she's - how it's possible that she's still so young I mean.."

"She could be bonded could she not?" Sesshomaru glanced at the delicate photographs of a smiling teenage-girl with blue eyes filled with so many emotions, so overly expressive eyes laughing at the other occupant of the photo, Sango's little brother.

He admitted that it was uncanny, maybe a little difference of two, but nothing that couldn't be explained by time and life experiences. Coincidences just didn't happen like that, not with Sango and Miroku involved.

"But that's just it!" Sango spouted jumping up from her seat and pulling slightly at her bangs in frustration. "How could she have been bonded? It's im-fucking-possible because the police found all the blood and the tracks! She wouldn't have made it out of the bronco without a scratch, not with all the blood! They said the wolves got to her first. Rin died that day with Kohaku! She had to!"

"Confusing yes," Sesshomaru flipped through the photos and found himself irritated by how happy his Rin seemed to be with Kohaku - a dead boy. He was becoming jealous over a boy- a human boy who'd been dead for over sixty years and why was beyond where he wanted to go at the moment. Things were becoming too complicated and it was leaving a rather disgusting taste in his mouth.

"I'll have Shippo look into this," Sesshomaru said handing Miroku back the photos, he no longer wanted to look at them. "There is obviously something strange and not quite right going on but I'll be keeping an eye on Rin until all of my questions are answered.

He wanted to go to the guestroom and demand answers from her. "But until then you are to pretend like nothing has changed. You don't know her or remember her face until I say you do. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Miroku said solemnly before taking a hold of his wife gently and guiding her from the study leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

_**E/N:**_ _I'm trying to take Sesshomaru into a different perspective than I've normally done him in. Yes, he's still quite the asshole, but to a deeper level I believe. Borderline creepy with his obsession for Rin, but it just makes things more interesting I believe. So torn yet so stricken, perfect combination. W00t_

_Please feed the authoress with your comments, poor people have to be happy too! Lol _

_Until next time, Krystal._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, Don't own InuYasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, or any others when it comes to the cast of InuYasha... Damn, admitting that really sucks. _

_**WARNINGS:**__ This chapter contains material not meant for the faint of heart. If you do not like this type of material then I don't understand why you read anything I write. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR CHILDRERN! _

_I bet you never expected an update so soon. Kyah neither was I, but here it is and I didn't want to make you all wait! Would have been up the day after Thanksgiving, but I suddenly got uber busy and didn't get around to it till now! Well there's not much more left to say besides that I can't wait till this story develops more, I've got soooooooooo many ideas that'll just blow you all away!_

_Thank you for all the reviews left, may not have much much but animegirl007, you rock my socks off you're so hilarious. So this chapter is for you and everyone else who get the tinglies! lol Hope you enjoy! _

_This chapter's awesome is brought to you by "Lean wit it, Rock wit it" by Dem Franchise boys Ft. Korn. If you haven't listened to it you should because Korn is awesome. _

**Into The Darkness**

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

_**Chapter Eight**_

For Rin being forced to stay in Sesshomaru's home was like being kidnapped by a demented circus. When Sesshomaru and his younger brother InuYasha weren't on the cusp of an all out no holds bar death matches and unprovoked violence, InuYasha's children were pulling every prank in the book and then some. They put the 'dys' in dysfunctional, but by the end of her first week as Sesshomaru's unsaid prisoner, Rin found herself going out of her way to observe their everyday life.

They made her think of old times and at first she went back to her guestroom and laid in the comfortable bed waiting patiently for the tears to escape her eyes and relax her severely cramping stomach, yet they never came. Some times she found herself spacing out for hours at a time - coming to only to find a pair of icy amber eyes watching her intently.

At first Sesshomaru keeping track of her every move was a little weird, but now it was borderline scary. Where ever she went in the large house he'd always manage to show up unexpectedly and each time it grew more awkward to the point that she tried blending in with the other occupants so she could subtly avoid him.

Rin compared his actions to Naraku's, but it wasn't Sesshomaru who made her feel insecure. It wasn't the greatest thing having a full blooded youkai practically stalking her in his own home, but the knowledge that Naraku wasn't very happy with her kept her from trying to leave. Every night she remembered the way his eyes burned into her from her apartment window, it had been one of the reasons she allowed Sesshomaru to take her where ever he pleased and why she hadn't let go of him.

The half demon would be biding his time and the many possibilities she'd imagined he might use as a punishment for her made her sick to her stomach and scared her the most. He got into her head so easily and quickly that she refused to go to sleep with the lights off. He was always there in the darkness, lurking like the boogey man and she wasn't willing to face him and his fury yet.

She'd done everything she could think of to keep herself safe, including snatching a decent sized kitchen knife from the kitchen and hiding it underneath her pillow, her fingers wrapped tightly around the handle just in case. And it was the 'just in case' thoughts that wound up getting her into a heap of trouble.

Rin hadn't grown up being a skittish child, in fact, she'd been the exact opposite; however, she learned pretty quick after Naraku came into the picture to always be on guard. Especially in Sesshomaru's home she'd had to be alert, if not for him, then for the other members hiding behind doors waiting for the perfect moment.

Then again, that had only been InuYasha trying to teach his twelve year old how to efficiently sneak around and the half demon frightened Rin so badly that when he grabbed her wrist to try laughing it off she switched instantly into self-defense mode and broke his nose with the palm of her free hand.

There had been shouting and cursing, not to mention the blood and Rin had to be practically dragged away by Sesshomaru after many failed attempts to help the less than cheery InuYasha holding his bloodied and broken nose and a hysterically laughing twelve year old.

Oh sure Sesshomaru got a good kick out of it, Rin had seen the laughter and amusement in his eyes for a brief moment, but that, like many other emotions never seemed to stay on his face. It was after that she started sleeping with the kitchen cutlery, she didn't want to cause more problems, yet she wasn't willing to be unprotected (even despite Sesshomaru telling her that his home was the safest place to be).

Things never stayed quiet long in the Takahara home, its noise and occupants being the very soul of the large home and just when Rin was beginning to sleep a little heavier she was jolted backing an instant. She'd stopped having nightmares when she was first brought to Sesshomaru's home and it had been awkward but for Rin it was a godsend and a breath of fresh air.

She was being accepted into a life she believed she would never deserve and then it all changed. It hit her like a tidal wave of pent up emotions and lost feelings and when it came raining down on her, she wasn't ready with an umbrella to protect herself.

There was fire and snow all around her, she could hear herself screaming, her voice echoing like a broken record. Then she saw him lying in a pool of his own blood, empty eyes staring at her, lifeless eyes that pulled at her.

It couldn't be happening like this, not again and Rin tried going to him, tried helping him, but something was holding her back. She could feel the heavy overpowering presence and a minute later a hand on her shoulder and her blood ran cold. He was keeping her from saving Kohaku.

Naraku, like a viper in the night and she struggled only to be pulled further away. Jerked so roughly she felt her muscles protesting in agony and she swung her arms trying to fight back.

The hand stopped pulling her and she hear an angry hiss and she waited for the pain to come and when none did Rin opened her closed eyes and found herself in Sesshomaru's guestroom. Blankets were thrown and tiny droplets of blood danced on the hand that held the sharp kitchen knife she sworn had been underneath her pillow.

Her breathing was ragged and her hair was everywhere making her vision blurry. Rin could only pant staring completely lost at her left hand like it was diseased, she didn't understand what was going on around her. The crash of a door brought her back to herself, InuYasha's booming voice demanding what the hell was going on like a thunderclap in an empty room.

"Go back to bed InuYasha," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and demanding and hearing it so close made her jump.

She hadn't seen him staring right next to her until he leaned over her scantly dressed body taking the knife away from her. How? Her brain had taken a permanent vacation and when she felt her nerves calming down, she swallowed the thick lump in her throat before risking a peek at Sesshomaru.

His long silver hair cascaded down his chest and shoulders in perfection, the exposed flesh of his upper torso making her mouth dryer than it had been the moment before. Rin thought she'd died and gone to heaven, well at least until she spotted the line of angry red across his chest.

"Oh my god," it clicked in her head and she gasped grabbing Sesshomaru's bicep and pulling herself off the bed. "You're bleeding!"

"Merely a scratch," he retorted icily hearing InuYasha's snort. The hanyou was being ignored and after a moment it was only Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Oh my god," she repeated wide eyed biting down on her lower lip. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru it's all my fault."

"Yes," well he wasn't going to coddle her and pretend like it was an accident. "Yes it is. What may I ask were you doing with a kitchen knife under your pillow Rin? Expecting a home invasion or some serial rapist to come out of the closet?"

A bright red blush stained her cheeks and Sesshomaru decided that someone would have to start counting the cutlery at night. Rin stammered trying to apologize and normally if it had been someone else he would have given them a death glare and plotting something less than pleasant, but he guessed she hadn't meant to try stabbing him.

He blamed it on her overly expressive eyes why he was being nicer as he let her drag him into the bathroom. It wasn't because he wanted to have her near him that he let her dab the slowly bleeding slash on his chest, it had to be pity of something else. Sesshomaru didn't do things like that. He didn't watch human girls like some kind of child predator.

Sesshomaru wasn't the kind of youkai who kept tabs on pathetic humans who he deemed as unimportant. And he definitely wasn't the kind to get light-headed watching the way highlighted hair slipped into Rin's face, her full lips red and slightly bruised from constant abuse from her teeth.

No, Sesshomaru definitely wasn't like that, not at all and he tried focusing on other things besides the girl looming over him from his position on the toilet seat lid. He did however, notice how small the bathroom was and how under dressed he suddenly felt. He was half naked, though he didn't let it go quite unnoticed that so was Rin.

"It won't happen again," she had been rambling for who knew how long and for the first time in a long forever, Sesshomaru caught himself not paying adequate attention. "I promise I'll stop sleeping with weapons--I… I just get scared some times when I'm alone in a strange place. I-I mean it's just--"

He couldn't take much more of her and taking a hold of Rin's hand, Sesshomaru stood up. It wasn't enough that he still was not as informed about who she was as he would like to be, but that he found himself wanting her. The small bathroom somehow grew smaller and Rin's large eyes were haunting him, tempting him, and he refused to let her win the little subconscious game of cat and mouse.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" She sounded confused and a little terrified and he felt his resolve breaking.

One moment he was pulling away, figuring out a cold and crude insult to say to Rin and the next he was crushing her against the bathroom wall. His clawed hands holding her wrists and his taut body trapping her with no room for escape as his mouth crashed down over hers in a demanding kiss.

It was something neither of them had been expecting and Rin gasped helplessly feeling Sesshomaru's leg slide between her thighs teasing her as his mouth roughly devoured her.

Rin melted into his touch, her body slipping into what she thought was shock feeling the cracking of electricity sparking her blood on fire. Her head smacked the wall and she almost whimpered against Sesshomaru's lips when he abruptly pulled away. Her mind was a little fuzzy glancing up into clouded amber eyes and it was there that she realized that he could be a dangerous youkai.

His clawed hands released her wrists and her breath quickened as his calloused thumb traced the column of her throat. It was an exotically strange feeling that made her knees feel like jelly. "What are you doing to me?"

She had to admit it was a strange question to ask, even for him, but she didn't know how to reply since she was wondering the same exact thing. Instead of trying to find the right words to say she let him stare at her, his heated gaze traveling down and through her leaving her skin tingling where his touch had been. She didn't understand the feelings welling up in her stomach, but she knew they weren't the type to be trusted if left alone.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To say Naraku was pissed was like saying lighting a man on fire with Carsem oil was a happy holiday event. He was beyond furious and it was only growing sour by the minute.

There were things he expected to be done, rules that had to be followed and Rin wasn't behaving accordingly. It was as if she was rebuking everything he drilled into her brain for the last sixty some odd years and a little refresher course would have to be brought to her attention.

He didn't want to cause her pain, yet he loved doing it to no end. His need to break her balanced out everything else because Naraku wasn't the kind man and he never considered himself to be except when it came to her. He gave her everything she wanted, all it cost was her, but he had delivered hadn't he?

When the love of her life Kohaku rolled their vehicle wasn't it Naraku who came to her rescue, saving her from dying? Wasn't it Naraku who gave her the chance to save Kohaku's life and when she wasn't strong enough didn't he pick up the pieces and give her a killer deal?

Yes, Naraku told himself coolly, he gave Rin Kohaku's life in exchanged for hers. He did everything in his power and yet she still wanted more from him.

Rin was the selfish one in this mess, she wanted for him to save Kohaku for nothing, just as a kind gesture and let the two of them live their sickeningly innocent lives together. She wanted Naraku to bend over backwards for a stranger and he wasn't that type of creature. Naraku didn't do things on the basis of being a good Samaritan because that was a load of naïve bullshit.

Why do something selfless when people would give anything no matter how steep the price for love. Why give away miracles for free when he could milk it for all it was worth and then some? He was a creature of profit and self gain; if nothing was in it for him then why bother with pathetic human trash like her? Rin was no box of heavenly cherries, but she had a certain innocence about her that he wanted to destroy.

He'd spent sixty years pulling her strings like a marionette, tainting her with the darkness and evil he created, yet some how she wasn't his. The evidence was seeing the way she was behaving when he left her to her own devices. No matter what torture he put her through, she never responded the way he wanted her to, well not until he came into the picture.

The wheels began turning in Naraku's head the moment he felt the electricity between Sesshomaru and his pet. It was unexpected to say the least, the two of them hadn't even met, yet Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's attention with only the sound of his voice. To say it wasn't interesting was an under exaggeration, the new development was so sickeningly sweet that it made Naraku almost giddy.

Of course he'd originally been angry with his precious Rin at first, she was his after all, but that was okay; he could allow her some freedom. He wanted to see Rin underneath it all, allow her to expose her true weakness and then tear it open and leave her completely broken. He wanted it so badly and the thought of it made his blood tingle and his pants grow exceedingly tighter. The thought of it was just so delicious that he couldn't contain himself.

"Kagura," he called, his blood red eyes staring at the wind sorceress a few feet from him, her blank stare going through him. "Kneel."

Kagura was his as well, a pet that had feel to Seshomaru's charms, but she was his property, just like Rin. Naraku moved his chair back, his fingers sliding into Kagura's hair and she did as instructed, her ruby eyes lifeless and empty. All of his toys assumed they had free will, but he knew better because he held all the playing cards, he was the boss.

A content sigh escaped his throat feeling Kagura's strong silky fingers releasing him from the uncomfortable tightness and he closed his eyes as she went to work. He was allowed to do anything he wanted with his toys. After all they were his property and he made sure they knew it by the marks he left them. They all may not have been visible, but they were there and when he wanted the world to know they were his, the spiders would glow like Christmas lights.

For a moment all thoughts left him as his blood drained to his groin. Kagura always had a way with that mouth of hers and now he had put it to better use. She filled her mouth with him, sucking seductively, bobbing like a well trained whore, and teasing him with her tongue the way a child did a tasty lollipop or delicious popsicle. His nails dug into the back of her scalp and Naraku took her slow speed into his own hands, his hips snapping up and forcing himself deeper down her tight throat.

He could do whatever he wanted to her because she had been a part of him. Kagura was a piece of his imperfections that he had cast from his body easily a half a century before, but he made her. If looked at by a certain angle, Naraku could even go as far as to say that the wind witch was one of his children (and he had a few), and the thought brought a deviant smile to his face.

It was little sick and twisted to think like that while she pleasured him the way only a bitch could, but then again, it wasn't like he had her bent over his desk stark naked screaming in pain as he took her. That was saved purely for others. Naraku grunted feeling his muscles tense as he came, his breathing ragged and his head lolling to the side feeling her swallowing.

"Go," he ordered after he was cleaned up and when he was left alone Naraku readjusted himself and zipped his pants. He always did like a little relaxing mouth massage, but now that it was finished he had other things to think about.

Blue eyes watched him as he stood, the black haired wolf emerging from the shadows and following behind Naraku silently. Koga, by far was one of his most loyal toys, not as loyal as his number one, but the wolf was a good runner up for being a lifeless puppet.

Naraku didn't mind the lack of light as he walked swiftly down the halls, in fact, he rather liked it and he smiled maliciously as he stopped in front of a large double-doored room. In his entire enormous home there were only two locked doors, three if you included Kagura's, but that wasn't his doing.

The key was long and old fashioned and like just about everything else he owned the handle was molded into a large spider. It was his trademark after all, it was a part of his past; it was a reminder of Onigumo.

Unlocking the door was easy and Naraku left it open, nobody unwanted would see what was inside so there was no need to be overly cautious. The room was enormous, almost as big as his own, but not quite. Four long overpowering walls were painted bright blood red and no windows to allow any sunlight to seep in. There was no furniture besides an over extravagant arm chair fit for a king. Red leather, but it wasn't meant for pleasure.

"Kanna," he spoke standing behind the child like creature with snow white hair and empty black eyes. She was his number one, his holder of all loyalty. She was the nothingness in the darkness and the creature who really controlled everyone's deepest darkest fears and nightmares. "It's time."

The extravagant mirror in her hand shimmered and glowed, the expression on her face never once changing. An image floated onto the mirror and Naraku grinned staring at the creature before him strapped into the leather arm chair like a wild beast. Naraku always loved screwing up everything for everyone else and Sesshomaru was in for a world of hurt when Naraku put his trump cards in place.

_**E/N:**_ _Well people used to say that I had a twisted mind, but in this story it really gets to show its true colors! Don't really know what to say though I know this chapter was one of my favorite to write so far. Naraku just cracks me up! _

_I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but once I write it we'll be good to go. We've got two new characters and a few more still left to introduce so hold on to your seats._

_REMEMBER! Any review is a good review because your opinions always matter. So drop a line, even if it's to say you think I should be shot. Authoress' are people too, feed them! lol_

_Until next time, Krystal_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. _

**Warnings: ** _This chapter contains material not meant for the faint of heart. If you do not like this type of material then I don't understand why you read anything I write. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR CHILDRERN!_

_Wow, I did not think I was going to update 2 stories this weekend. Hell, I didn't think I would be able to sit still long enough or have my short attention span cooperate as much as it did. Then again it happens sometimes. I'm hoping that I'll even be able to update one of my other Rin/Sessh stories "A First Time For Everything" later today. _

_Well this is the chapter all of you have been waiting for and it was brought to you by Moulin Rouge. Well mainly the song __**"El Tango De Roxanne**__" which is one of THE BEST songs in that movie. _

_I guess I just have a think with soundtracks this weekend and it's working my magic! Hope you all enjoy!!!!_

**Into The Darkness**

By Miztikal-Dragon

**Chapter Nine**

If there was one thing Rin learned after all her years of captivity it was that she no longer liked people. Not all people per say, but the large crowds they loved to come in. She didn't remember how she'd let Kagome talk her into running errands with her, or how the easygoing woman managed to get Sesshomaru to let Rin out of his constant supervision, but both seemed to happen.

So here she was standing awkwardly in some crowded and over priced super mall twelve miles from her current residence surrounded by clothing. The bench she'd been told to stay by was completely covered with cotton and denim, polyester and pleather - not to mention a few others that escaped her mind. And when Kagome came back, her arms filled with more, Rin was delicately shoved into the closest dressing room and forced to strip.

Rin didn't like the small confining room or the fact that all the clothing Kagome brought her were light or very various colorful collections of shirts and blouses. She didn't want to give herself a splash of life, she liked black; however, after five minutes of silent boycotting, Kagome joined her inside the dressing room and showed Rin that even a girl with infinite patience and a sparkling smile could give a demonic glare.

Okay so maybe irritating Kagome wasn't the brightest thing, she now could understand what InuYasha meant by her being a spitfire, and after a while Rin forgot she wasn't supposed to be having fun and cracked a small smile. Somehow she found it easier to behave like she used to all those years ago, it was easier to let go and be crazy, yet not enough to be ridiculously happy. She had fun, yes, but it wasn't something she really wanted to dwell on.

By the end of the day Rin's feet hurt, her arms weighed down by many large bulging plastic bags and despite everything, she had an enormous grin on her face that hurt her cheeks. For once she could call it a good day. Kagome sat at the food court table chewing on a simple hotdog on a stick looking like a cat with catnip and Rin felt her heart warm up spying long silver hair out of the corner of her eyes.

InuYasha sauntered to the table they were at, practically throwing himself into Kagome's lap and stealing the last few bites of her hotdog and Rin couldn't help but laugh at the small fight that broke out. She noticed the way they threw insults at each other and though at fist she'd been appalled, she'd later learned that neither of them meant anything by it.

Rin guessed play fighting was good to a point, though she'd never had the chance to experience it. Kohaku was never the type to fight, he was too nice - too innocent and naïve; just like she'd been. Her companions (as cute as they were) made Rin realize exactly what she was missing and how she'd never get their kind of closeness with another person and she softly excused herself and headed towards the restroom bay.

The cold water felt good against her face and she sighed heavily glancing at herself in the mirror. She was pathetic, stupid, and a monster. She couldn't keep her emotions at bay any longer and somehow kept getting herself deeper and deeper into a mess she'd fallen into. It was times like these that she wished she could just disappear and crawl back into the hole she was pulled from.

"Jeez Rin, depressing much?" She asked her reflection wiping the moisture away with a paper towel. She didn't want to be this way, no one did, but it wasn't like she knew how to make things change.

Heading out of the restroom bay and back to where Kagome and InuYasha were, Rin worried on her lower lip, she shouldn't have left Sesshomaru's home because she wasn't ready for this yet. She wasn't ready for the overwhelming feeling that people were watching her, staring into her. It made her want to dash out of the super mall and just run until there was nowhere left for her to run or until she blacked out and collapsed from fatigue.

It was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind and quickly surveying the area around her as she picked up her bags she found her heart skipping a beat. Blue eyes stared intently at her from a few yards away, bronze arms crossed over a toned chest and Rin couldn't breathe. She knew the wolf demon was watching her,

Koga - his hollow eyes and piercing gaze that gave her nightmares. He blended into the crowd perfectly, something that Rin knew she'd never be able to accomplish and for the first time in almost sixty lonely and dark years she thought she was going to die as he headed in her direction.

"Rin," InuYasha's voice cut into her brain and as his hand gripped her shoulder she flinched from his touch wanting desperately to run or scream. "Hey Rin you okay?"

She blinked rubbing her eyes and just like a wild dream, Koga was gone. "Um - yeah, sorry I just… It's been a long day."

InuYasha gave her the "yeah right" look and snorted before taking most of the bags from her and Kagome. He didn't need to believe her, Rin didn't care about his feelings, not now at least, but she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder as they piled everything into the trunk of his car. Paranoia was beginning to set in her bones and she wasn't able to relax until she was "hone" again, locked in her room away from all prying eyes.

Naraku knew where she was hiding so to say, it was painfully obvious and she wondered why it was taking the filthy half-breed so long to come after her. He refused to wait for anything and if there was one thing Rin was positive about was that Naraku wasn't known for his patience at all.

Was he really just biding his time having Koga watching her? Was she even important enough to warrant such attention? Oh god she hoped not, but she wasn't sure about anything anymore, well not since Sesshomaru showed up in the picture.

Sighing heavily even for herself, Rin tossed and turned on the normally comfortable mattress, lazily throwing her arms over her eyes to block out the annoying fluorescent lights. Maybe she'd only been seeing things, the human need for drama making her eyes play horrible tricks on her. Well, whatever it was it did a great job of making her jumpy and nervous because she highly doubted she'd be getting sleep anytime soon.

Letting herself lie in bed awake a while longer Rin tried to clear her thoughts of everything and when it didn't work she finally rose. There was no point in trying if she knew nothing would come of it and a little grumpily she left the confines of her room. It wasn't often that she found herself aimlessly wandering around the sleeping home; however, tonight was one of those nights.

She hated nights like these, not because she was incapable of sleep or the endless thoughts that rampaged in her head, but the way the emotions hidden deep within her heart were easier to see. Rin felt herself letting go of the darkness and the hate that she'd been struggling to hold onto and it was making her feel weak. There was still so much more that she had left to do and now she couldn't find the strength to do anything but live in the moment and it was beginning to scare her.

Was there something she was forgetting? Something important and now it felt like the life she lived until now had been nothing but an empty and lonely dream. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, yet a part of her wished she could forget and start all over again. Then maybe she could pick up the pieces of her broken soul and carry on. Rin didn't need happiness to live out her life, she knew that already and she wasn't expecting anything either.

"It's late," his baritone voice threw Rin from her inner thoughts and she jumped clutching her thundering heart. "You should be asleep."

"I'm not tired," she hadn't noticed him sitting on the leather couch, long hair swept over his shoulder and a glass of amber liquid lazing in his hand.

His head tilted a little in her direction and his eyes closed almost seductively as he took a drink from his glass. Rin suddenly had the feeling that she was intruding on Sesshomaru's privacy time, but the moment his glowing orbs caught hers she knew she was being drawn into something.

"Come," Sesshomaru called like an echo crossing his left leg over his right. "Sit."

The way he spoke was hypnotizing and she had to hold herself backing order to keep herself from complying. It wasn't like she wanted to be difficult, but Sesshomaru had been expecting a piece of her from the beginning and it was a piece that she was unwilling to share. Call it selfish and foolhardy, but for Rin it was self-preservation.

"I'd better not," she whispered softly tearing her eyes away from his piercing gaze. "I didn't mean to intrude, I'll go."

She turned to leave and instead of the hallway, Rin stared straight into the lightly dressed Sesshomaru. Three seconds, all it had taken him was three seconds to get from the couch to her, and it stole the breath from her lungs.

He towered over her, his silver hair like a curtain of silk and anything she'd been planning to say was instantly forgotten. How could someone like him throw her so much off balance with only one look? Without even touching her, yet have so much power over her? It was almost maddening to a point, but what about him wasn't?

Rin stepped back to bring some space between her and Sesshomaru; however, he had different plans. For every step back she took, he took one forward until they were caught up in a hypnotic trance of give and take. They might as well been dancing around each other because that's what it would have looked like to any onlookers.

It was a dangerous game she was playing with Sesshomaru, one that she was losing at and before long he had her cornered against the countertop, her fingers bracing her as if she were plotting to run, which would have been an idiotic choice. Slowly he closed in on her, his amber eyes drowning her with an unknown emotion. He frightened her, but excited her and she worried on her lower lip when he trapped her between his strong arms.

"Stop trying to run from me," he was commanding yet seductive and Rin's throat ran dry.

He wanted her, could taste her on his lips from just the memory of a kiss and it was driving him insane. He couldn't think properly most days, let alone about anything else but the feel of her underneath him. It was as though she worked her way into his skin and there was no way of getting rid of her. She went against his character, Rin did, and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of her but then again, he couldn't.

She had become his choice of drug and the way she stared up at him with that doe-eyed expression made him want to do things to her that he had no business doing with a human child. That's what she was compared to him, a mere child, and yet it didn't the yearning for her touch go away. If anything his constant denial made his urges that much more stronger and unbearable for him.

"I shouldn't," Rin wasn't convinced by her own protest but she continued to try even if it was futile. "It's late and I'm a little…"

His lips covered hers in a demanding kiss muting any more of her useless words. There had been a longing in her overly expressive eyes, a need that he could feel building in his own body and he wasn't about to let her dictate anything to him.

And just like their last encounter, Rin instantly melted into him, succumbing to him and he felt the powerful jolt of electricity spark. None of it was enough for him and Sesshomaru crushed her against him, his clawed hands digging into her delicate flesh.

Rin gasped and moaned eagerly into his mouth, her tiny hands fisting into his clothing roughly enough to rip some of the seams. With one kiss it quickly escalated to a battle of dominance. Sesshomaru's overpowering need to consume her causing him to almost violently whip her body around, her back smacking against a wall or two. Rin's muddled mind blocked all of the pain as Sesshomaru's hand traveled up her thigh, his clawed hands unleashing a wave of gooseflesh on her.

She couldn't control herself as much as Sesshomaru could himself, yet at some point they managed to get from the open living room to the closed off space of his bedroom. It was amazing, even to her; however, her brain clicked off once again as Sesshomaru's mouth met her exposed flesh. He was like a madman on a mission, his lips and hands nipping and teasing, going from hard to soft and if Rin had a thought to herself left it would be that she would have bruises from him in the morning.

There was no sensual pleasure between Rin and Sesshomaru, but merely Sesshomaru forcing Rin to bare his frustration and his aching need and Rin's sudden desire to forget everything and feel something she once thought she'd lost forever. There was no love, Rin didn't have the strength for it and Sesshomaru had no time or patience for it. They were just overtaken by the moment and it wasn't letting either of them go for the time being.

And then, Sesshomaru filled her with his need, her hot skin slick underneath his fingertips. She was intoxicating and exotic the way her chest heaved in sync with his movements, the give and taken and the way they fit so perfectly was enough to steal away some of the harshness in his eyes. Each move she made, each breath she took, it was more than he could stand and he lost himself-- captured by the smell of her burning itself in his nose.

She writhed wantonly against him, her nails digging almost painfully in his shoulders, but it only egged him on further. Although for Rin it was different. She could feel the flesh on her back burning, her muscles tensing with pain, it was like her skin was melting and touching Sesshomaru so intimately hurt worse than she could bare.

She arched against him to try and relieve some of the pain as he came, his clawed hands running down her back and Rin cried out, her nails tearing Sesshomaru's skin. She couldn't breathe suddenly and she felt her body going slack and it wasn't from intense pleasure either. It happened all in an instant and Rin allowed herself to sink into the nothingness hoping that she could be free.

Sesshomaru woke some time in the early morning, his muscles aching in a good way and he yawned tiredly rolling onto his side. He expected his little obsession with Rin to have been smothered like a useless campfire would be and yet when he saw her he couldn't help but lick his lips. She was even more beautiful than he originally believed her to be and instead of shrinking, his need for her only grew.

Long ebony hair was fanned out over creamy pale flesh, a tiny hand resting near her face hiding her overly expressive eyes from him even in sleep. Softly, he ran his fingertips over the curve of her slightly bruised lips, slowly trailing down the column of her throat to her pert breasts. He didn't let the small chain on her neck go unnoticed, or the small ring on it as he began teasing the now hardened bud.

He would find out everything about her down to the very last drop and he wouldn't be satisfied completely until then. Pinching the hardened nipple, he heard Rin's soft moan, gooseflesh covering her before she rolled onto her side, her arm hiding her bare chest from his eyes and torturous hand.

However, that did not deter him as he spooned himself against her, his lips brushing her shoulder as his hand traveled south. Her body was hot against his, his breath quickening and his blood beginning to race with merely the thought of her moaning lips. Effortlessly his hand slid between her legs cupping her heat before a teasing appendage slipped inside her and he felt himself stiffen with suppressed desire.

"Hmmm… Kohaku," but it was also her breathy moan that destroyed it.

_**E/N: **__Well I was throwing this around in my head for a while and while I love the sexy Sess/Rin moments I hoped to make it evident that not every sexual encounter is how the novels and other story portray. _

_Just to serve as a warning, this story is heading down a darker path, it was never meant to be a full out romance story, but you probably already knew that reading thus far. THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock my socks off something wicked crazy! _

_Until Next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anyone from the cast of InuYasha... because if I did this would be one angsty little world. **

_Well it seems like forever since I posted anything new. This chapter was actually easy to write once I was able to sit down and focus. Work's been more stressful lately with the failing housing market, and the economy plummet here in the U.S.A. and there seems to be a never ending supply of paperwork. GAH! _

_This story is going in a whole new direction than I already planned and I'm loving the twists, so I hope that you readers will enjoy it also. THANK YOU for all the reviews left, I love them hardcore and they brighten up my day!_

**Into The Darkness**

By Miztikal-Dragon

__Chapter Ten

By Miztikal-Dragon

All it had been was one time, something completely spontaneous and unlike her, but it was enough to give doubt a blossoming chance. How could she allow herself to get so weak, to sleep with someone she didn't know? However, to Rin it was another blatant example of how pathetic she really was.

She couldn't dream about harboring love in her heart, not after what happened, yet she could open her legs like a wanton slut to the first guy who have her the "come hither" look. Sure she wasn't the only party at fault, it took two after all, although she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Kohaku.

And the funny part was that Rin should have known better from the start because since that night Sesshomaru no longer followed her with his eyes. He still kept her at him home and was polite in an icy distant way, but that's all it was. It was as though he was disgusted with her and if the eerie distance wasn't enough of a hint than the dirty glares she felt digging into her back when she wasn't looking were.

Okay, so maybe his new attitude towards her was making her a little neurotic, then again, she refused to believe she'd been relatively sane when she first arrived to his home. Rin felt like she was being tossed away like last week's rotted fruit and she found herself watching InuYasha and Kagome's two daughters while they were home. Their antics kept Rin busy and her mind occupied from depressing topics and just when she thought everything was going in a direction she wanted, it suddenly changed again.

The girls loved pulling pranks, it was their livelihood and being normally over cautious Rin should have see it coming a mile away. She'd spent the whole day drifting, casually reading or lounging about until two pairs of puppy eyes found her and she'd gotten herself talked into playing with them.

Kagome had been the first to urge her to go since they would only get louder and InuYasha would be home by the end of the hour. So not thinking at all, she let the youngest take her hand and lead her out into the backyard. The older child was rambling on and one about the game she wanted Rin to play and after a small, yet surprisingly intellectual debate on why Rin had to close her eyes, she caved in and obeyed the ten year old.

It wasn't like they were going to shove her into a hole or anything, Sesshomaru had made them burry all of them after he'd almost fallen in, besides, they didn't pull pranks on Sesshomaru, they knew better. Rin k new that she didn't have anything to fuss about, not while the two girl's chimed in together talking over the other and she felt herself slightly unwinding.

Well, at least she had been until four tiny hands shoved her and all she heard was the childish laughter and the sound of a gate closing behind her. She felt her heart racing as she stumbled, her hands grabbing onto anything that would keep her standing. Her stomach was knotting violently as she stared at two smiling faces from the opposite side of the fence.

"Let me out!" She snapped grabbing at the door only for the lock the youngest held to snap shut.

"Ooops," they both giggled loudly and Rin felt her heart jump into her throat. "Don't worry Bruno and Amos don't bite."

"Bruno and Amos?" she whispered softly dreading the nagging feeling that they weren't names to some distant relative who lived in the backyard. "Oh God please let me out!"

"Yeah silly," they were ignoring her plea and she wanted to cry knowing they weren't going to comply. "Bruno and Amos' are daddy's wolves."

If there was one thing Rin wasn't ready to face, it would have been knowing that she'd allowed herself to be led like an idiot into literally speaking, the wolf's den. She could feel the gooseflesh crawling up her spine and her entire body went rigid. She had no way out, Rin was locked in and being gawked and laughed at by children who thought it was funny to torture unsuspecting people.

Maybe Rin could have handled it if her caged canine companions had stayed hidden inside their wooden retreat, but a distant howl brought the pair out and they weren't entirely happy to see her. Fangs were bared and the large wolves looked massive to Rin as they stalked her. She remembered the feel of their eyes, the menace in their step and she tried desperately to blend in with the wired fence in vain.

It was then that the two girls ran off yelling towards the house leaving Rin to try and hopelessly defend herself against two sets of massive jaws. She cried for help tugging at the locked gate violently, the wolves' loud growls sounding off behind her like a firing squad.

She didn't want to go this way-- not mauled by bloodthirsty beasts in result of a child's prank it wasn't fair. It wasn't right that she'd be ripped to pieces and Rin snapped, screaming bloody murder hoping that the fence would buckle and give her a fighting chance. To Rin's disappointment the fence didn't buckle, instead a hand reached through the fence and pulled her.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her until her face met the hard ground, the gate clinking behind her and the loud thundering growls and barks of agitated wolves further away than they'd been. Rin felt herself hyperventilating, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to breathe. It was a sign that she couldn't trust anyone, not even the most innocent and she wished that she could sink away from everything, to be given the gift of being unable to feel anything.

"If you can out run my wolves, I'll let you go." She could hear Naraku's voice echoing in her head, haunting her. "No strings attached. You and your man can leave this place and live happily ever after and all you have to do is run."

"It's okay Rin," the gentle voice wasn't what she was expecting to hear and the even softer touch on her shoulder had Rin jumping, her blue eyes wide. "Hey there, come on Rin, breathe. Calm down and take a deep breath."

"Mi-Miroku?" His indigo eyes watched her with a sad curiosity and for a moment she forgot where she was as he helped her to her feet.

There was no doubt in her mind that Miroku remembered her as much as she remembered him, but the question on her mind was simply how? Rin had gone through all of the newspapers, she clearly remembered seeing the obituaries. Miroku and Sango had died. Coincidences like this just didn't happen and she didn't believe in mirror perfect reincarnation; they were fairytales, stories that belonged in a fantasy life and she wasn't playing make believe.

Confusion was only the beginning for her as she stared down at Miroku while he pulled out the first aid and helped clean her up. She couldn't find the words to say or the right questions to ask, though she knew that one way she'd find out the answers she needed. When he finished, Rin could have sworn he was going to say something; however, when he didn't she quietly thanked him and excused herself.

Her reality and fantasies were beginning to blur together and she was certain if given enough time to fester the two would become inseparable and then she'd be lost to herself. She decided that if it happened that it would be okay, she could learn to live in both; she'd done it for so long anyway, so who really cared if she threw the rest of it away and let herself go completely? Well certainly not Kohaku, after all he was dead, she remembered seeing his name in the obituaries some time in the mid-nineties.

After all the excitement died down, Rin decided the best thing for her to do was disappear. It wasn't possible to leave the compound, Sesshomaru already made such crystal-clear when she first arrived, so Rin did the only thing she thought she could; she locked herself in her room. At least then she knew she could limit herself of human interaction. If she couldn't bear to see them she didn't have to and she could hide from them, hide from their life.

The hot water pounding on her back helped relax muscles Rin didn't even know were tense and she silently hummed forgotten bittersweet lullabies as she allowed the water to ease her mind. There were days meant for stress and days meant to let it all boil over and spill out, though, Rin didn't have days like those. For her there was no boiling—no spilling, if she couldn't keep it all locked away, she'd lose it and she couldn't afford something like that. She wasn't strong enough to try and pull herself back together piece-by-piece.

"So-" Rin heard the shower door slide open and it was only obvious that she couldn't have a moment alone anymore. "Is your fear of wolves connected to your hatred of cameras of any kind?"

Rin spared no modesty turning to face her intruder, soap bubbles sliding down her nude and wet body. Sesshomaru was never the type who knocked, she'd noticed as much already and she was too mentally exhausted to try and keep up with him.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Rin sighed heavily, Sesshomaru was already halfway into the shower with her, his silk button up shirt damp and sticking to his partially exposed chest. His dark pants clinging to him in naughty desirable ways and instead of his usual Italian loafers, he wore a pair of dark socks. Of course he'd be the kind to take off his shoes, they were the most expensive piece to his outfit and she highly doubted that they were the kind of shoes that lasted after an intense water "accident".

"Yes," Sesshomaru towered over her, his amber eyes holding hers in a piercing stare and freezing her in place. "They both have the habit of stealing souls of those you love."

"Did they kill him as well?" He wanted answers it was more than obvious then a user needing a fix and Rin could only stare at the way his lips moved.

"Him?" She was losing her train of thought with hot water pounding on her back and over her shoulders and his chest almost touching hers, igniting a heat of a completely different fashion inside of her.

"Kohaku," if Sesshomaru had used his normal tell-me-or-else tactics he wouldn't have gotten a truthful answer from Rin, but she hadn't been expecting her response.

"No," Rin licked her lips trying to give herself more time to think straight, though with Sesshomaru's lips merely inches away begging to be kissed all she could think of was how much she really wanted him at the moment. "I killed Kohaku."

Rin was losing Sesshomaru and fast she could see it in the way his eyes narrowed and the heat was dwindling down to the icy chill of snow. He always said he wanted honestly from her and yet when she offered up a piece of herself he looked repulsed. That was okay though, because Rin wasn't asking for him to love her, no, she didn't deserve anything like that.

Grabbing the cloth of Sesshomaru's soaked shirt, Rin crushed her lips against his in a demanding kiss. There was more to the desire she felt about him, it was familiar yet, as much of a stranger to her as he was. Sesshomaru didn't need too much coaxing to surrender to the feel of her body and take control of the situation all together. They needed each other, maybe in a weird and twisted way, but nonetheless they did.

He drew her into a world away from reality yet not quite fantasy since she would not have been able to create a being like him in her wildest dreams. For Rin Sesshomaru was like a hundred breaths of fresh air, his pleasure and presence were worth the burning pain she felt coursing through her entire body.

In a way she was beginning to feel as though Sesshomaru completed the person she was becoming; however, she hoped that he'd stay after he realized who exactly she was on the inside, a monster. Rin arched and gasped in blind ecstasy underneath Sesshomaru, his fingers and lips lifting her up only to drop her in a way she'd never experienced. There was still the pain, burning up and down her back but she ignored everything besides the amber-eyed demon.

It no longer mattered that Naraku held her life in the palm of his slimy hands or that he owned her soul, there wasn't enough room for the filthy half-breed. He could torture her but she'd never belong to him the way he wanted her to.

Even after Sesshomaru had Rin reaching for the stars and she lay on him, her cheek against his bare chest and her body draped partly over his utterly exhausted she didn't find rest. Instead she let her mind wander and her hand gently trace the curve of Sesshomaru's firmly toned abs. How had she managed to get wound up in enough circles to be there with such an interesting yet stoic creature? Was it good or extremely bad luck on her part?

"This is completely ridiculous," it was a female and Rin held Sesshomaru a little tighter than before. "He knew this was going to happen, yet why do I always have to do the dirty work?"

"Naraku has plans for everyone Kagura," another woman's voice filled Rin's head, but it was empty of life and it made her shudder. "Have some patience."

"Humph, come on you stupid girl!" That's when Rin heard the screaming and she recognized the voice as her own.

Rin wanted to close her eyes and pretend that she was having yet another horrible nightmare and in a moment or two she'd wake up and it would be morning and she would be in her own bed alone like she always was, but that wasn't the case. Instead, Rin looked into the large mirror on the bathroom door and in a room filled with darkness she could see someone in the corner of the room staring right at her.

Her first thought was the girl in the corner was one of InuYasha and Kagome's daughters, but on closer inspection Rin realized it wasn't. The small girl's white hair glowed as eerily as the moon and she wore a simple white sundress, her pale skin almost as white as her hair and clothing. To Rin she looked no loner than seven or eight, but the seriousness of her stare and the emptiness in her eyes told Rin that her looks were definitely deceiving.

The medium sized mirror the girl held went almost unnoticed by Rin, but the metal reflected the moonlight and flashed in her eyes as Sesshomaru sighed in his sleep, his hand slipping against her bare backside. It made her want to wake Sesshomaru up to make sure he could see what she did to prove she wasn't crazy, but when she went to move the girl vanished.

Carefully slipping out of Sesshomaru's light embrace, Rin followed the silent footsteps. She knew she wasn't seeing things, not this time and she wanted to know who this mystery girl was and how she got into Sesshomaru's bedroom without him noticing because he noticed everything.

oOo oOo

InuYasha didn't know how Kagome had convinced him into getting a glass of water in the middle of the night for her, but she did. It could have been the incident earlier or that she no longer felt that their home was safe, though he couldn't be certain of anything anymore. Even he was becoming more wary of his surroundings because it had grown quieter at night, the shadows looking darker and seemingly more malice filled than normal.

Everyone noticed the change, even Miroku and Shippo who only just arrived the morning before said something didn't feel quite right. InuYasha chalked it up to tense nerves, it wasn't like anything really changed in the last six months or so besides Rin joining the household. But human girls weren't capable of doing something that dramatic, not ordinary human girls like her.

The girl was quirky and interesting and InuYasha admitted that he too believed that she was hiding something, but what it was was none of his concern. Quietly he made the rounds around the silently sleeping home making sure all windows and doors were closed and locked. He didn't want to hear Sesshomaru bitching about him being irresponsible and stupid for the umpteenth time in the last month.

Only as he neared the front door he noticed it was slightly ajar, thick fog from the outside seeping inside almost ominously. Frowning he opened the door and his jaw just about hit the floor. The fog was thicker than smoke and moved like ripples in a disturbed pond and it completely drowned out the woods that surrounded Sesshomaru's large home. It swirled around like cigarette smoke, coaxing him and if Kagome hadn't gotten him up he could have never seen Rin.

She was only a yard or two away from him, her long midnight hair blowing in the non-existent wind stark naked. He thought that maybe she was sleepwalking but as the fog curtained around her pale flesh he saw something he never expected, the spider mark between her shoulder blades.

It left him breathless because he knew Naraku's mark better than anything and before he knew it he was running after Rin. His arms wrapped around her waist and he violently pulled at her, not trusting the fog to be an innocent creation of nature.

The minute his hands closed over her, Rin began struggling, her arms and legs flailing around and her shouts loud enough to wake the dead. Her skin was icy to the touch but he refused to let her go as the fog rushed by back into the woods like a creature of the night.

"NO!" She screamed clawing at his arms. "Don't take him from me! Give him back! NO!"

He waited until she went slack in his arms before slipping off h is robe and draping it over her nude flesh. Now he was convinced that something unnatural and evil was lurking and it definitely wasn't asking to borrow a cup of sugar either.

"Hey Rin you okay?" He asked hearing Sesshomaru heading there way.

"Please," she whispered softly her long hair hiding her face from view. "Kill me before he comes… Please."

InuYasha didn't get a chance to reply as Sesshomaru practically swooped in and took Rin carrying her bridal style back into his house. It left InuYasha alone with his thoughts trying desperately to figure everything out. Before rising to his feet, InuYasha caught sight of something laying on the ground and reaching over it he touched the glossy finish of an old photograph of a couple in dressy clothes.

It was newer looking despite the oldness of the material, but what freaked him out the most wasn't how it arrived in front of him out of simply nowhere, but the couple that were featured on it. He'd seen dozens of old photos of Kohaku from Sango and Miroku's files, but out of all of them he'd never seen one of Kohaku and Rin. There was something more than what was in front of them and he would find out exactly how Naraku fit into this whole mess.

_**E/N: **__I'm current working on a new "short story" for A First Time for Everything and it's going to be a long one! I'm so excited. Hope that you buzz on by and read it!_

Until Next Time...


	12. Chapter 12

_It feels like forever since I posted for this story, and it's taking a darker path. This chapter was brought to you by "SOS" by Rihanna, without it, I doubt I would have been able to write up this chapter. _

Into the DarknessChapter Eleven

By **Miztikal-Dragon**

Rin had a lot of explaining to do, more so than she ever had to do during her teenager years combined and this time there was no avoiding it. InuYasha spent the previous two weeks watching her, following her, demanding information in a way everyone had tried, but this time she broke down.

There were so many excuses Rin could have hid behind to feel less guilty while spilling her heart to the half-breed; although, the truth was simple, she was beginning to lose herself. She was falling in love with Sesshomaru despite trying her hardest not too and as a result her world was crumbling down around her.

Naraku was slowly getting closer, slipping into the back of her mind and destroying her. She could feel him, his icy hands, burning red eyes tearing her apart piece by piece from the inside out. The empty feeling was disappearing, but what it was being filled with Rin didn't quite understand. It was as if she was becoming a stranger to even herself.

She didn't want to acknowledge the subtle changes and she tried her hardest to avoid them, but the minute everything thing was out on the table for InuYasha, she couldn't. By telling him and reliving her secretive nightmare there was no way to go back and pretend to be a normal girl thrown into a difficult situation. She had become a piece of the skillfully designed web Naraku spun because for so many years she allowed herself to be weaved in the deadly strands. Rin could never be viewed as an innocent bystander after selling her soul to the devil and doing his bidding willing.

When all the explanations had been given and Rin sat quietly watching InuYasha it seemed to take forever. He didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Sighing heavily, Rin closed her eyes trying her hardest to slow down the quickly building tears, he was disgusted.

Why couldn't she even get one break, she wondered rubbing her eyes. The situation suddenly had her feeling drained and she didn't stick around for any accusations that InuYasha could think of to say. Instead she headed to the comforts of her room, she needed some time to herself to think of her next step.

With everything that had transpired recently she was feeling more neurotic and paranoid than she would normally and with the absence of Sesshomaru the last few days it was beginning to take a toll on her. Rin hadn't realized exactly how much things went smoother for her when he was there, watching her with his stoic and guarded eyes, or the soft touch of his hand on her.

It was maddening to her, the way the people she thought to be dead to be wandering around the house as if nothing happened and though she had an explanation for why there were still alive, it didn't make things any easier to cope with. She wanted to pull out her hair and scream like a banshee until all she had left was herself, no alien thoughts, no feel of Naraku breathing down her neck, or anyone else for that matter.

There had to be a way to get around this mess she created for herself, a way that she could finally be free from the pain and she wished she knew how to do it. Rin didn't like being lost in her thoughts, didn't like being afraid that at any given moment something would jump out at her and drag her back into the darkness that she had once been accustomed to.

Kagome had come a few times to check up on her and each time the older woman tried comforting Rin, but to no avail. Rin was to blame for her problems, no one else and she didn't want to see the pity in anyone's eyes, she didn't deserve anyone's pity. So in order to hide from the rest of the guests and housemates, Rin went to the only place she could think of, the roof. She'd been up there on a few occasions when she wanted to be alone and so it was only natural that she went there to hide.

It was empty and void of any sounds so Rin welcomed it, plopping herself down on the ledge letting her feet hang over the side. The sun would be setting soon, the dancing waves of reds, oranges, and yellow coloring the clouds above her. The quietness of her surroundings helped calm her racing thoughts and for a moment, she felt truly alone.

Sure it wasn't the best of feelings, but at the moment it was what she needed and Rin eagerly breathed it in. She tried piecing together everything that happened, tried figuring out which part of the jigsaw puzzle that was her went, but it didn't seem to help much.

"Sesshomaru would be pissed if he came home and found out that you jumped off the roof," A soft voiced assaulted her ears and she turned around to see someone she'd met not too long ago.

His hair was sandy brown and pulled tight into a ponytail, the wisps of his bangs making his emerald eyes sparkle no matter which way the light hit them. He was lean, with more of a feminine figure and if Rin hadn't heard his voice the first time they met she would have assumed he was a girl.

"Don't worry Shippo, I'm not a jumper I promise," she told him swinging her legs back onto the roof and standing. "How'd you find me anyway?"

His eyebrows rose curiously and when he realized Rin was serious he laughed, "It was hard not to spot you, when I came walking up through the front I saw your legs and your hair. Rin for someone who likes to be by herself you sure do know how to point out your whereabouts."

"It doesn't matter," Rin said heavily glancing at Shippo. "Not like I can disappear if someone tries hard enough to look for me."

"Yeah right and I'm the pope," Shippo snorted. "You try telling that to the people who are searching for files on you. Hell, tell Miroku and Sango that you can't just randomly disappear and they'd probably shit themselves laughing."

"What are you talking about?" Was Shippo saying it just to get a rise out of her or was there more to a story that she hadn't even know existed.

"You and I both know what I'm talking about," he continued not looking at her. "They've got hundreds of files piled up at their house not to mention diskettes of information here on all the cases linked with Kohaku, but not once did they find anything on you. Hell I'm the best hacker there is and I can't find anything. It's like you fell from the sky."

Rin narrowed her eyes watching Shippo suspiciously until his rambling stopped. There were files on her? People were trying to find information on her that linked her to the files on Kohaku? There were files on Kohaku? Why? Why was Shippo telling her these things? Was he really that much of an idiot or was he more dangerous than she originally thought him to be? Did that mean Sesshomaru was doing the same while he kept her here?

Well whatever the real answers were, Rin didn't want to find them out by sitting around an enormous house doing absolutely nothing. She wasn't going to get caught in the headlights like a helpless deer, not this time. Shooting towards the door, Rin shoved passed Shippo and back into the house; she couldn't stay here any longer. With everything that was going on should have been a hint that somehow Kohaku was involved. How could he not be when Koga had been watching and Naraku was hiding in the background?

It made too much sense and she couldn't understand how she could have been so stupid. Rin needed information she knew she wouldn't have access to here, not without asking for help, and she scoffed at the idea. Asking for help always seemed to get her into these fiascos, so this time—this time she was going to do it all on her own.

She wasted no time grabbing together few of her belongings, some changes of clothes, the necessities she'd need and a decent sized pack that she could just throw over her shoulder if needed. It wasn't like she'd be able to simply walk out, she doubted anyone of them would let her, but if push comes to shove she was going to leave.

Rin slipped on a pair of tight leather pants Kagome insisted every girl needed and a white tank top, she wasn't going to be able to walk off with one of the cars, since she didn't know how to drive them, but she was positive she could manage to get one of the motorcycles parked in front of the house. Pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, she yanked on her shoes and grabbed her pack, if she wanted to leave she'd have to do it before they could stop her.

Shippo's leather jacket and sunglasses lay on the counter along with the keys to his bike where he left them and without a second glance, Rin scooped all three up and jogged out the front door before anyone knew she was leaving. Rin needed them to be oblivious for it to work and she jumped on the bike as she pulled on the jacket and sunglasses, hearing Shippo call down to her from the roof as she revved the engine.

InuYasha was the first one out the door as she spun the bike expertly in the right direction, dirt spraying him as the back wheel turned and she shot off down the road. Her hair fluttered behind her, the roaring of the motorcycle engine drowning out all other sounds as Sesshomaru's home grew smaller in the distance. It felt exhilarating, adrenaline coursing through her veins and if she hadn't know how important it was to keep focused on driving she would have crashed easily with how badly she was trembling.

Trees whizzed past her as she drove, and she even swore she saw a vehicle pass her not too long before, but she didn't dwell on it. What Rin needed to do was focus on getting home, back to her real home find out the answers that were being kept from her.

The drive alone was almost agonizing, the cold wind whipping at her, chilling her despite the heavy leather jacket and she had to stop a few times or else she would have passed out from dehydration. With each stop it made it easier not to look back and after consulting the pit-stop cashier for directions, she was back out on the road consumed by the night. The headlights were bright, but not overly so that it illuminated the road and she was glad that she had finally made up her mind to do something.

Rin could feel the minutes ticking down in her head, the silent whispers that there would be hell to pay, but she ignored it to the best of her abilities. After all, she knew what kind of trouble she would be in, but maybe subconsciously not to how bad it could get now that she was in the open. Her need for knowledge was what made her push herself harder, riding longer, and more determined to get as far from Sesshomaru as possible.

He wouldn't understand what she was doing, he couldn't understand and though he could have if Rin had bothered to tell him the truth, she just didn't want to bare the thought that he'd turn away from her. It was a feeling in the back of her mind, that no matter how things turned out it would be Sesshomaru that would be the one walking away. The thought of it gave her a pain in her chest, but she swallowed the fear that came with it so she could continue.

Her stomach was already disagreeing with her, churning violently with the vibrations of the motorcycle, yet she refused to stop until she made it to the town's entrance. She would stop and rest then, but not a moment before, Rin wanted to prove to herself that she was capable of taking care of herself, that she could be strong for herself.

Rin was on the dark road a few hours longer before the soft lights came into view and she could read the sign before she passed it. She was home. She almost stopped so she could have a moment to compose herself, but she decided against it to get to an inn quickly. She was tired, dead tired and she wanted a place to rest her eyes before she began to look for the answers she needed.

The teller was annoyed by the racket the motorcycle made as it pulled in, but that wasn't something that Rin could really help. Her arms felt like jelly shrugging the bulging pack over her shoulder; however, the moment she entered the small Inn room, she felt herself fall apart. The pack fell from her grasp onto the floor with a loud thunk, and Rin had barely enough time to make it to the bathroom as bile rose to her mouth.

It wasn't the best of feelings, the suffocating gagging feeling as the stomach acid burned the back of her throat. She hadn't eaten anything before she left and now she was regretting it. Sluggishly Rin washed out her mouth from the tiny faucet before lying down on the uncomfortable full sized bed. It wasn't the best, but it was perfect to her and it didn't take much for the sleep pulling at the back of her mind to completely consume her, throwing her into a dreamless sleep that haunted her more than any nightmare she could have thought up.

Rin slept late into morning, rising well after noon and she groaned running her fingers through her sweat-damp hair. Her entire body ached, her muscles were stiff and she had cottonmouth like it was nobody's business. She faintly remembered feeling this way once before, but when exactly was constantly escaping her mind.

She didn't let that keep her hostage in the small Inn room, instead she tugged on a pair of jeans, growling almost angrily when she had to lay on the ground in order to button them up, she was adding things to the ever expanding list of what wasn't right with her, and being bloated was one of them. Rin opted out of riding the borrowed motorcycle and simply walked around the still rather small town that she'd grown up in so long ago.

Almost nothing had changed and Rin felt like she'd stepped into a dream or at least a time machine. She curiously went to all the shops, snacking on warm bread from the bakery she had worked at over the summer her high school career. She hadn't been expecting people to stare at her, she didn't want to seem like she'd come back from the dead, but it disappointed her that she was ignored like any other teenager.

Dumb, she knew that it was for wanting some random old person to shout out that they knew her like someone who'd gone senile, yet she half expected it to happened with the luck she had. The memories she held hit her like a ton of bricks as she passed a street or a certain building and several times she had to stop and take a breather lest her heart jump out of her chest of simply implode.

However, on one occasion or two she couldn't help but wonder if she was reliving a memory, or seeing reality. Several times Rin thought she spotted someone similar to Kohaku walking around, felt a chill run up her spine when she crossed the cemetery, but she desperately wanted to believe it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She wanted to go inside the library and find the answers that she'd come for, the after laying her eyes on it, Rin couldn't find the courage to step up the few steps to the entrance. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears and she turned away from it, allowing herself a bit of cowardice as she slowly fled. A part of her didn't want to find the answers, because it meant staring in the eyes of the truth and she wasn't sure if she could handle it just yet.

Instead she headed directly to a place that had always been her safe haven, the town park. It was a little smaller now, the old jungle gym traded in for a huge piece of plastic and metal, winding slides, monkey bars, and a holey metal contraption that reminded her of an upside down bowl and a spider web. A few children littered the park, a parent or two watching the smaller ones and she couldn't help but frown.

Things were definitely different than what they'd been when she'd been growing up and it was odd seeing so many parentless children. Did they not keep an eye on them like they used to? Rin settled herself on a swing, letting her feet rock her back and forth watching the life around her. It felt weird, but in a way nice that everything was slowing down to a snail's pace.

"Next time you want to take a trip out to the boondocks, ask someone to come with you," Rin had been lost inside her head when the teasing voice tickled her ear. "Don't start stealing people's bikes, you're going to get us killed."

"I'm sorry," she said glancing up watching InuYasha plop down into the empty swing next to her. "I guess I wasn't thinking at the moment, my bad."

His loud chuckle had a smile slipping onto her face and she temporarily forgot about the conversation they had earlier the day before. "Sesshomaru nearly skinned the brat for spooking you like that. With everything that's happened the last thing we want now is for you to run."

"Why?" she spat suddenly angry with InuYasha. "Am I that important to keep tabs on? Do you not have a life outside me?"

"It's not like that Rin and you know it," InuYasha said uneasily, his hand squeezing Rin's shoulder. "You just kinda dropped into our laps."

Rin rolled her eyes lifting herself off the rubber swing trying not to let her irritation show, boy did that household have a way with words! What was she some pathetic lap dog? "Gee thanks InuYasha, now pleas excuse me while I go play in traffic."

"Rin wait," his hand wrapped around her wrist and softly pulled her back. "Tell me one thing, just enlighten me… Of all the places you could go

why did you come back here?"

"Why not?" She told him lamely, "I grew up here, all the memories I have are from here… I mean Jeez it's not like I went to the hospital where Kohaku died."

"Hospital?" Rin shrugged out of InuYasha's grasp not liking the way he was looking at her. It made her insides churn and she suddenly wanted to go back to the Inn where she could be alone. "Kohaku didn't die in a hospital Rin."

"Yes he did!" Why was everyone calling her a liar, she remembered reading about it, Rin remembered reading about Kohaku's heart attack in the nineties. "He had a heart attack when he was fifty-two."

This time InuYasha grabbed Rin's shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes, desperately trying to see if she was just playing him for a fool. Rin had to know that Kohaku hadn't died in any hospital, it had been all over the papers, the tragic car wreck and missing minor.

"Rin," InuYasha said seriously, instantly grabbing her attention with the tone of his voice. "Kohaku died in the wreck you two were in on November of nineteen sixty-six. They pulled his burned body out of the wreck."

"No he didn't!" She shoved him hard away from him, her blue eyes narrowed angrily. "You're lying."

"I'm dead serious Rin," He said hating the way she looked at him, she had been duped from the beginning and Naraku was to blame. "Sango's kept all the original newspapers from then. I'm sorry."

_**E/N**__: Because I find myself ridiculously hilarious I ended it here. Will be working on a new chapter to Getting to know you, since I know some of my readers are hating me because I haven't updated it! _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have/haven't please drop a comment for me. Can't grow without a response!_


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or anything else for that matter.. Okay, so I own some stuff, just not InuYasha... If I did it would probably suck! lol**

_ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! _

_**Into the Darkness**_

_ By Miztikal-Dragon_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"You're wrong," she told him angrily, willing the tears not to fall. "You're wrong InuYasha, I know you are!"

The problem was that deep down Rin had more than just a feeling that it was whom was wrong. But it went even deeper than that because she desperately wanted to believe that all of her pain and suffering was all in vain. That everything she'd gone through in the last sixty years all could have been avoided if she had been stronger--or if she had died.

"Rin--" InuYasha took a step forward and she flinched away.

"STOP!" She growled grinding her teeth together. "I-I'll show you! I'm right! I have to be!!"

She felt the hysteria building in hr chest and she knew that if InuYasha came any closer she'd snap, breaking beyond repair. So instead of letting him envelope her in a hug like he tried, Rin elbowed him in the gut and sprinted back to the inn. It wasn't that far off and if she was going to find answers, she didn't want to try walking around town or else it would take her too long.

Rin was in and out in minutes flat, sparing herself enough time to grab the keys to Shippo's motorcycle and a quick gulp or air and that as it. The library was open a little later than businesses and Rin knew that if there was one place of truth, it would be there waiting for her. There was no point now in avoiding the enormous building and Rin took a deep breath before entering last ray of hope. Instead of being a happy place, the library seemed like a mausoleum of books to Rin and when she first entered through the doors she forgot completely how to breathe. The dusky scent of old paper and ink tickled her nose and it took a few moments for her to gather her bearings to go further.

If nothing had been moved around like she prayed it hadn't, then she knew exactly where she needed to go. And yet again, she found out that things hardly stayed the same and after several longer moments, she was guided in the right direction. One thing that made her feel slightly better was that she was completely alone as she scrolled past each year trying to find the right one. The solitude helped calm her frayed nerves, helped her regain control; although no matter how alone she was nothing could stop her trembling fingers for fast-paced beating heart. She didn't want to be wrong on this, didn't think she could live if she was wrong and her stomach rolled as the dates flashed by her eyes, the jumbled texts bleeding into each other.

Like an explosion it was there staring at her in the face, huge black bold lettering enlarging the words she wished had been make believe. It was a picture of several men in jackets surrounding an upside down vehicle. The headline read "Boy killed in tragic vehicle accident". Her eyes watered as she read quickly over the long article, her brain catching Kohaku's name and a sob escaped her throat.

'Official's told press that the remains of Rin Taber have yet to be recovered, but we are told that there were wolf prints found at the scene of the wreckage.'

There was more to read, more details and if Rin wanted to she could have continued reading, mentally denying the aging newspaper's claims. She desperately wanted to keep up with the charade that her deal with Naraku had been honored, but she no longer had the strength to fight the truth. Everything, all of her sacrifices and pain, they had been all for nothing because now she knew that Kohaku hadn't lived. The truth hurt, making the splintering pain in her chest almost unbearable and it almost made her wishing that she was naïve and clueless once more.

Her deal with Naraku, with the devil pretending to be a man was null and void then right? She didn't have to constantly look over her shoulder in fear that he would drag her back to the darkness which he came from. If Kohaku hadn't been saved then was she free to live the way she wanted without fear right? Somehow she doubted her last thought to be correct; however, it was the only hope she could now cling to.

There had to be a reason Naraku approached her, hunted her and she wracked her brain trying to think of an answer. She hadn't been an evil-or even remotely bad child, hadn't even stolen anything and yet she was being punished by some unknown sin. Why did Naraku want her in the first place? Why?

"Rin you must leave this place," a seductive feminine voice whispered softly in her ear and Rin fought back the scream bubbling in her throat.

Her first instinct was to run, to get as far away from the wind witch as possible because if Kagura was close it meant that so was Naraku. "K-Kagura…"

"I don't speak just to hear myself talk," Kagura snapped angrily, forcing Rin to turn and see her lurking in the shadows. "If you value your life you will go back to Sesshomaru's and stay where you are safe."

"Safe?" Rin laughed wiping the tears from her eyes angrily. "I'm not safe anywhere."

The fan Kagura held tightly in her hand snapped shut and the wind witch smacked Rin's shoulder with the wooden contraption. There was only so much time that Kagura could let be wasted. Naraku wasn't a creature to be subdued long--especially not by one of his soul prisoners and when he was free, he would be furious. Kagura couldn't explain exactly why she wanted to help Rin; after al, the human took away everything the wind witch had desired without knowing it, but the innocent were funny like that.

"If you don't get InuYasha and leave now like I'm warning you to, you're an idiot who deserves whatever Naraku has planned." Kagura was tired of playing games, tired of suffering and if this worked, then she'd gladly forfeit her life just to stick it to Naraku. "He knows you're with child again Rin, with Sesshomaru's child and he wants blood."

"I'm what!?" Rin's surprised gasp startled Kagura and she glared at the human with hate-filled eyes.

"I will not repeat myself," she continued grabbing Rin's wrist and dragging her away from the computer. "Go back to Sesshomaru and beg for him to soul bind you and release you from Naraku. If you don't then you might as well kill your baby and yourself because when Naraku comes for you it won't be pretty."

"I'm pregnant?" Her mind just couldn't wrap around the two worded statement, her legs struggling to keep up with Kagura's fast paced stride.

The idea of her being pregnant wasn't really such a big deal, not when she remembered the nights she had spent wrapped up in Sesshomaru's strong arms. The thoughts had a heated pink blush sneaking onto her cheeks and fill her stomach with a warmth that she hadn't felt since Kohaku. She had always dreamed of being a mother, of raising the offspring of a man she truly loved, and though she didn't think she loved Sesshomaru as much as she had Kohaku, she did understand that there was still that feeling hiding out in her heart.

"Wait!" Rin jerked her wrist from Kagura's fingers, her eyes wide in confusion. "What do you mean again? I've never been pregnant before."

And exasperated sigh left Kagura's mouth before she could bite it back and the urge to violently shake the human behind her was almost uncontrollable. How could someone be so stupid at a time like the present? Then it hit Kagura and she felt a migraine building at the bridge of her nose. Of course Rin wouldn't have known she had been pregnant previously, Naraku had stolen away many of Rin's few memories during that period, stolen them and destroyed them without even a bated breath and she hated Naraku so much more than she had before.

"I don't have time to sit here and reminisce memories that you can't remember," Kagura spat towering over Rin, her fan pressed lightly onto Rin's breastbone. "You were promised to Naraku before you were even thought up and when he went to collect you had gotten yourself some naïve and defenseless paramour and then when Naraku had gotten rid of his only obstacle you just had to get pregnant by that boy."

"What are you talking about?" The hairs on Rin's arms and neck were beginning to stand on end and it was becoming harder to catch her breath. She wanted to scream and call Kagura a liar, the witch was only toying with her emotions and saying things she couldn't possibly be true in order to trap her for Naraku.

It was exactly something Naraku would do to her, he liked to torture her-some twisted game of cat and mouse and Rin had to get far away from the woman in front of her. All she had to do was run, get a few yards in between them and she could make it to InuYasha and she'd be on her way home faster than a humming bird's wings and she'd be safe. Kagura was cunning and evil, Rin knew it from years of watching the wind witch and though she was immediately suspicious, one look into those vindictive and manipulative eyes all Rin could see was fear and anger.

"I don't understand," Rin called out after Kagura when the female turned and began walking away. This couldn't be true, could it? "Wait, Kagura please!"

"I don't have time for this!" Kagura snarled throwing the doors in front of her open and exiting the enormous library. Her trained eyes spotted silver and she whirled around on Rin, her entire body humming with adrenaline, this was working out perfect. "Your worthless mother traded her first born to Naraku in return for her love's life. Don't you get it? You belong to Naraku and if you don't get a stronger demon to soul bind you, Naraku will have Sesshomaru's unborn child in his grasp and you'll lose another to him. I don't care for you, but I'll be damned before I let Naraku get his claws onto anything of Sesshomaru's."

InuYasha had seen Kagura and pounced, his amber eyes blazing; although the wind witch's words had stopped him in his tracks and his eyes narrowed. It was a known fact that Kagura and his half brother Sesshomaru had had some kind of past together, they were strong creatures after all, and he didn't know how to react to Kagura's blatant exclamation of love for Sesshomaru. To him it had all seemed like a power struggle, something out of convenience and with the knew information he pitied Kagura.

"Take her home," Kagura didn't plead, didn't beg for anything, nevertheless this was as close as she got and she had to remind herself that this was for Sesshomaru and not the human in front of her. "I've run out of time…"

Rin heard the whistling sound before she saw it and her scream echoed around her as she watched horror as an enormous metal arrow shot out of Kagura's chest, the metal arrowhead splitting into prongs that clung to her chest. Red eyes went wide and slender fingers clawed at the metal contraption with surprise. The wind witch was wrenched violently away from Rin and InuYasha, her thrashing body being dragged along the sidewalk and pavement as if she were a empty can tied with thread. Rin tried going after Kagura; however InuYasha's strong arms grabbed onto her and held her against his chest, Kagura's pain filled howls ringing in her ears.

She struggled to get out of InuYasha's hold, her fear suffocating her and giving in to the blind need to escape even though there was no where to run, not when Naraku had come for her. Trembling, she risked a peek at him and black eyes bored holes into her, his thin lips quirking into a small grin and Rin felt as though she would lose her lunch.

"InuYasha," Naraku's cool voice had chills running up and down Rin's spine and her fingers clung to InuYasha for support and safety, her knees threatening to give out on her. "It's so good to see you."

"I can't say the feeling's mutual," InuYasha replied and Rin tried not to stare at the trail of blood leading from her to the spot next to Naraku where someone she didn't recognize stood silently like some statue. "I don't want any problems."

Naraku's laugh was as terrifying as the wolves he controlled, his gaze stuck on her with an emotion she had never wanted to acknowledge, but Kagura's rambling had put everything in perspective. Rin's mother had given away her first born to the devil for love and it had torn an enormous hold in her. She didn't want to believe it, she almost couldn't, albeit it made perfect sense. Hadn't her father gone missing after their plane crashed all those years ago? Hadn't her mother told her the story, a strange look in her eyes and why goodbyes were more frequent than 'I love you'.

Her mother had condemned her, killed her before Rin was even born and though she couldn't hate her mother, she was far from okay with the idea. Rin had done nearly the same thing, she had sold something to the demon across from her--the demon who sought after her and the truth was that she had never had a chance. Her mother had aided in the death of Kohaku, although not by choice, but her actions helped kill him.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag Rin," Naraku sounded less than pleased and Kagura's muffled moan of pain stabbed at Rin. "Say hello to your Sin."

_E/N: Sorry that this chapter is short! OOOOOO the plot thickens. I'm more than half way done with this story now! I've got a lot more of the later stuff written out so I'm hoping that I'll be able to get more out. I'm also trying to push out a nice, cute little x-mas tale so we'll see if I get to!_


	14. Chapter 14

_** Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. Not even my sanity.**_

_** Into The Darkness**_

_** By Miztikal-Dragon**_

Chapter Thirteen

"My Sin?" Her voice was softer than a whisper as she moved her gaze to Naraku, his black eyes filled with barely contained irritation.

His laugh was cruel but cold as he stepped to the side revealing the person who had captured Kagura, the long thin chain wrapped around small hands. Rin's fingers tightened on their hold on InuYasha's clothing as she stared in disbelief. The boy was a carbon copy of Kohaku, almost an exact replica and a twinge of pain seized her heart. His hair was shaggy and thrown up into a high ponytail, the shoulder length merely a tad darker in color than Kohaku's. His eyes were the same melted brown, though the pair staring at her were completely lifeless and even the same freckles dusted the bridge of his nose and suddenly Rin felt faint.

"What kind of joke is this Naraku?" InuYasha growled angrily at her side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and holding her close to his chest.

"No joke this time," Naraku replied, his long finger trailing down the side of the boy's face with a feather's touch. "This human is quite a looker yes? I've named him Sin, I'm quite fond of puns. Though, I'm told he resembles his father. What do you think Rin? Does he look like Kohaku to you?"

"My Sin?" she repeated quietly to herself as she continued to stare at the boy.

Nothing was making sense. Kohaku hadn't had any children, he had only been with her for a few years before his death, it was impossible. If Kohaku died all those years ago then there wasn't a way in heaven or hell that he could have a son no older than Rin herself. Why wasn't this making sense? She was slow in understanding, the avalanche of all the day's events attacking her and when it clicked she felt faint. Kagura already stated that she had been pregnant once, that Naraku had been upset it happened again and no the creature let it be known that he had taken her child.

"H-he's my son," How? Why was this happening to her now? She could feel the shame building deep within he chest; she failed at everything she did. She couldn't protect the ones she loved or herself for that matter and knowing she had destroyed her child's life without knowing was beginning to destroy her. "Give him back to me."

Rin released her hold on InuYasha's clothing and took a step towards Naraku even though all of her muscles screamed at her to stand still. She wanted her son no matter what Naraku had done to him because he had been a gift from Kohaku; albeit an unexpected one, but he was all there was left besides the memories of her fairy tale happiness. She felt more than she saw Naraku's smile widen as he feet took another step closer to him, the alarms ringing off in her mind as InuYasha tried to pull her back, his hands unable to grab her and instantly she knew there was something wrong with her.

"You fool!" Kagura's voice growled shrilly throwing Rin from the trance she found herself in.

The wind picked up violently and she watched in horror as the wind witch swung her fan trying to break the thin chain holding her and hit Naraku, the razor sharp wind smashing into the boy next to Naraku and slicing through his arm. Bright red blood sprayed out from the wound, the severed arm flopping lifelessly onto the ground , the clink of the chains going unheard as a scream ripped itself free from Rin's throat. This wasn't happening! She tried going to her son, her precious boy; however, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso and refused to let her move forward. They were hell bent on dragging her back, pulling her away from her child callously.

Naraku's black eyes flashed red in a brief display of anger, his lips curling into a snarl before straightening and instead of reacting, he simply pasted a sinister smile onto his face and laughed. The red blood that dripped from the boy's bleeding wound darkened to a smokey gray, the drops lengthening in size until it touched the imoble arm and it twitch suddenly; the blood turning into a web and slowly lifting the appendage and reattaching it to the severed flesh. Kagura gasped in pain, her ruby eyes fading from stubborn disobedience to a lifeless emptiness and her body went slack, the fan clenched tightly in her hand slapping loudly onto the ground and slipping from her fingers.

"I apologize for that abrupt interruption," Naraku snorted studying his fingernails for imaginary dirt. "But as you can tell, Sin is more mine than he is yours now, though, I would be willing to share him with you should you decide to come with me willingly."

"Please," she could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes demanding to fall. Her heart was breaking and no matter how much she wanted her child, she couldn't go back to Naraku. She was selfish. "Please."

The severed arm had completely reattached itself, the smoke gray liquid stained on the pale flesh of the boy yards away from her. This couldn't be happening to her, not now, not this way and she was losing everything. Kagura's lifeless body was tossed over a small shoulder like a sack of potatoes, those empty brown eyes staring at her threatening to rip apart her soul. She saw the boy in front of her was no longer human, no longer hers and Kohaku's only child, yet a pet of Naraku's and he was never known to nurture anything beautiful and good.

"You belong to me Rin," Naraku cooed as thick fog curled around his knees, his gaze penetrating and life stealing. "You can't run, can't hide and soon you'll be with me again. I will be patient with you for now."

The fog swallowed Naraku and his companions up and they disappeared into the nothingness. Rin struggled against InuYasha's hold, incoherent cried in his ears as she clawed at his hands desperately trying to get away. He hated to admit it, but today the two of them had been extremely lucky. If Naraku had pressed to take Rin, if he had been deadly serious to reclaim her, there would have been nothing anyone could have done to prevent it. It didn't matter that InuYasha himself was strong, not when he was defenseless and Naraku was more than just a half breed, he was a magician of sorts.

InuYasha needed to get Rin out of this small town of emotional horror and back home where she could be protected. She needed to be tucked away out of harm's path and though it put InuYasha between a rock and a hard place, he was certain that this too would have to be kept under wraps. There was no telling Sesshomaru, not yet when everything was so chaotic and especially not when it was clearly revolving around Rin and Naraku. If Sesshomaru was to actually open his eyes and take a good look around all bets would be off. Someone would die in the end, and though Naraku would definitely be among the bodies, InuYasha feared that so would Rin.

Sure, the small trembling woman in his arms was not his responsibility, she wasn't after all anything that he would have gotten himself involved in, but somehow Sesshomaru had and though it was a mystery all on it's own, InuYasha refused to let Naraku get his way. There had to be a bigger explanation to how Rin had fallen into their laps, some elaborate plan that Naraku spun so carefully and mistakes were being made on both ends. No one could predict Sesshomaru's actions or Kagura's emotional attachment to said dog demon and they were two important calculations that could not be overlooked.

"Come on Rin," InuYasha whispered pulling her into his arms, carrying her like he would one of his daughters. "Let's get you home."

"Home?" She sniffled, her tears dampening his shirt. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head, the ebony strands tickling his nose. "Sesshomaru."

A simple generic store brand pregnancy test brought fact to Kagura's declaration that Rin was pregnant and the news did not come with a happy heart. It was a joyous occasion after all, it would be Sesshomaru's first child and InuYasha's first niece or nephew and yet he could not bring himself to smile and neither did Rin. Too many things were still hiding in the dark, things that even Rin had no way of explaining and InuYasha blamed it solely on Naraku and his scheming. Shippo's borrowed motorcycle was towed back to the house since it was decided that Rin was not able to ride on it. It took all of three days to make it back and InuYasha heaved a heavy sigh of relief wrapping his arms around his wife, Kagome and their daughters. There wasn't anything he was more thankful of at that moment than his life being easier than others, and that though he struggled, he was all together happy.

Rin hadn't adjusted to anything, her overly expressive eyes hidden from everyone's gaze by her long hair, her hands clasped tightly in front of her and they let her be. Sesshomaru had gone off on another trip and wouldn't return for a few days to a week and it seemed that the emotionless creature that was his half brother had been affected by Rin's sudden departure. Kagome spent hours rambling on about the dog demon's actions that she had been allowed to observe and she chastised Rin for her irrational behavior. The atmosphere was tense and almost unlivable, nonetheless they carried on, all under the strict rules that nothing was wrong and Sesshomaru was not to be informed of anything concerning Rin's pregnancy or her dealings with Naraku.

It wasn't a bridge she was ready to cross yet, not with all the emotions she was harboring for Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Kagome kept their mouths shut and she was grateful. She had to find someway out of the mess she'd been thrown into, an escape that didn't have her ending up in Naraku's clutches again and though the light at the end of the tunnel was fading she knew there had to be a way out. Rin began spending more time with Kagome, the younger woman was easy to be around, easy to turn to and together they hid the growing bulge of Rin's stomach and hoped that no one grew any wiser.

That in itself was more difficult to do than anything Rin remembered being hard and somehow she found herself getting through the days. She was ballooning out, her feet swelling a little bit and there were days that when Sesshomaru glanced at her she swore that he knew. InuYasha had warned her that hiding it from Sesshomaru was next to impossible, and she prayed--no hoped that maybe he could be naïve to her just this once. Of course she had no idea what she was going to do when the big day came, what excuses she could give that would be believable, but she would face it when the time came.

"Rin," Sesshomaru had been home for two weeks and she had gone back to sleeping in her own room. Truthfully it felt weird sleeping alone, but measures had to be taken and they were not to be taken lightly.

Rin marked the page with the thin ribbon she'd been given as a bookmark before glancing up to meet his gaze. She was nervous as she watched him at the doorway, his lean shoulders bracing themselves against the frame, his long silver hair fluttering over him. The book she'd been reading was set down on the nightstand next to her, and she felt her heart skip a beat from the way he was looking at her.

"How are you feeling?" His tone was unfamiliar as he came to her, the bed dipping from his settling weight. This was behavior was unlike the Sesshomaru she'd known.

"I'm okay," she bit down on her lip as his long fingers pulled strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm a little tired, but I can't seem to fall asleep."

"Tomorrow," Sesshomaru's kiss was gentle and chaste. "I will be going into the office and I'll be taking you with me."

Rin knew she should have felt terrified about being taken from her home, about being without protection from InuYasha, but she couldn't drum up the strength to worry as Sesshomaru melted her with his kisses. She hadn't realized how much she ached for his touch, how much she yearned for him to be with her and now it was it was inescapable. Her body curled around him, her chest heaving and her fingers digging into his skin as he took her as his own. The pain was gone, overthrown by the power of the emotions running through her. It was scary and exhilarating and she met Sesshomaru's lips in a bruising kiss, desperately trying to keep her heart from bursting from her chest.

She couldn't move after she had been thrown over the edge, her muscles screaming in release, her voice crying out as she clung to Sesshomaru as best she could. She would have happily died if she could go feeling so beautifully and Rin smiled. She was happy, dangerously so pillowed against Sesshomaru's shoulder and it felt as though nothing could go wrong.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered against his skin as her heavy eyes demanded to close.

If she had known that it would be those three words that would ruin everything she'd been given in this new life of hers she would have swallowed them and never have let them go.

_** E/N:**_ This story is almost done, a few more chapters. Please Leave your feedback. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own anything, don't make money off of this. I might have gone crazy, but at least I know that this disclaimer is true..._** sigh**

_I wasn't expecting this to be the story I worked on, though I'm thuroughly impressed with it. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter, but I've been plotting it since the beginning of the story. I love to torement the cast of InuYasha... and thanks to Quillwing717 for getting me back into reading Inu-fanfiction... lol my estranged past-time_

** WARNINGS: **_Torture, evilness-more torture, and angst. Sexual situations, if you do not like.. then wtf are you reading this story for? o.O_

This story is brought to you by "Love the way you Lie" by Eminem featuring Rhianna... it has prooved to be my creepy-torture muse.

Into The Darkness

By Miztikal-Dragon

Chapter Fourteen

His plans never went in the direction he wanted them to, never unfolded in a direction that he guessed it would, and yet, this time he was glad that it had been different. A cruel smile tilted on his face as pain-filled screams filled the room around him, he was tickled pink they had fallen through. His plan had merely been to bring the proud Inu-youkai to his knees, to destroy him and now, now he would be completely obliterated. By the time he was done, there would be nothing left of Sesshomaru besides unidentifiable scraps and lumps of flesh and he pushed back the hysterical laughing aching to bubble in his throat.

This was turning out to be better, and his teeth pulled on his lower lip as his hand grazed exposed and bloody flesh, tracing the line of muscle and bone almost seductively. Kagura had betrayed him, not that he was too surprised; however, her traitorous actions deserved punishment and this would be something he burned into the back of her mind. She kneeled in front of him, her body void of all clothing, she didn't need to be modest after all, it wasn't like he had seen every inch of her, touched every piece of flesh she had and a familiar ache simmered in his abdomen.

She trembled below him, her arms outstretch enough to pull muscles, chains cutting into the skin of her wrists and pulling her still, there would be no slack for creatures like her. Kagura could have been useful to him, she had been, but women were weak. They had feelings, weaknesses and when she had gone against his wishes and cared about Sesshomaru he exploited it. They both were proud creatures, powerful creatures and he had laughed the entire time as he played with her strings, he was the puppeteer, and she merely an ugly useless puppet. Of course, Sesshomaru was not the type to bite to such a small threat, not when Kagura hadn't been able to ensnare the dog demon and that had disappointed Naraku.

Disappointment was okay though, he could understand she was too weak, too much of a woman to be able to follow through with her orders, he would have been able to easily forgive her since she had managed to get under Sesshomaru's fingertips, even if only a tiny bit. Only, the disappointment only grew bigger as Kagura fought back against him almost underhandedly. She had been becoming an eyesore, cocky and arrogant and he had taken it to heart when she first tried to disappear from his side. He could allow her some freedom, that was understandable as well, she was a creature of the wind and instincts were demanded to be listened to.

She belonged to him nonetheless, owed her every breath to him and he did not take kindly to her behavior. He honestly enjoyed the push and pull relationship he shared with Kagura, thoroughly enjoyed breaking her, showing her that no matter what she tried, or plotted he would always remain the superior being. It was only comical that he was a half-breed compared to her untainted blood. He held her heart in the palm of his hand and he could crush her if the mood fit him and there were times he had to remind her of that small tidbit, this time being one that could not be ignored.

The handle of the small knife he held in his hand was slick in his hold and he licked his lips as he stared down at the redness coating both dull blade and his hand. He pushed it against the angry bleeding flesh of her skin, the tip digging into her flesh and drawing down at his whim, more screams erupting from Kagura's throat as her blood pooled around her knees and slipped down her naked flesh. The sounds were like music to his ears, the way her cries of pain and the sound of the metal clinking of the chains as they groaned against the stress.

The white tile was stained red and pink, his expensive shoes swimming in the congealing liquid, his dress slacks ruined, but for pleasure so he was not put out by the later cost. No tears had fallen from the wind witch's eyes and that's really what he was striving for. He already knew she could endure torture, it was his specialty after all, but she was proving to be oddly more difficult. He wanted to break her and he would, oh how he would make her realize she was nothing and then, well then that would be the end of Kagura. She no longer had a purpose in plans, she was expendable and he felt his cock harden as he split more skin with the blade of his knife, Kagura's voice doing things to him that, to a more sane being would have been disturbing.

Kagura was, for arguments sake his daughter in a crude manner of speaking. He had carved her out of his imperfections, out of his very flesh and she was of his blood, he had made her, if only unconventionally. It made him laugh to think about it, because she had been apart of him at one point so could it be seen more or less as self-love? Enjoying his silent musings and commending his creativeness, Naraku wanted more now that her blood had lost his attention. He had further still to go before there would be nothing left but an empty husk to the woman in front of him and kneeling behind her he felt his body twitch in anticipation as he touched her almost gently.

Her body flinched away from him, his fingertips skating over the bud of her nipples, the cold temperature making them tightened peaks of pleasure, or torture depending on which way it was looked at. His lips brushed against her ear, his breath heavy and hot as his body molded to her flesh, his need staining against his slacks to touch her.

"Spread your legs Kagura," his whispered seductively, not ignoring the shudder that ran through her body as his hand trailed down her abdomen and probed her, his fingers slipping inside her.

He wasn't gentle when she complied, not while dishing out her punishment and before the night was over he would take her with his need just as roughly as his fingers were. There would never be a malicious thought in that conniving brain of hers when he was done, but there would be thoughts.

"Do you want to know my plans?" He panted into her ear as he stretched her, plunged into her, her soft cries of protest fueling him on further. "Do you really want to know what I have in store for you?"

"P-please," his need ached at her sobbed plea, he was close, so close into destroying her and he licked his lips with anticipation. He wished he had set up a camera so he could enjoy this later, it would have made for a good laugh at a later date.

"The end is coming love," he was making things up as the raced over his mind and it was almost too much for him. "I'll let you see Sesshomaru again, let him see you and she'll be there, staring at you, judging you… You were never good enough for him Kagura, but Rin is. He's chosen her over you, but I'll make sure he never forgets who you are. He'll remember your name, I promise you."

Tightening the hold on the handle of the knife he held he plunged it down, burying the metal into the flesh of Kagura's thigh. Her anguish did things to him, her glass-shattering screams as he pushed the blade deeper into until it was fully sheathed. He would never grow tired of this, never, yet the fun could only go so far. Naraku would kill Kagura before she became too pathetic, too broken and he released his hold on the knife as better thoughts clouded his mind. It was time to release himself, to finish her punishment and he wouldn't hold back.

She had finally started getting comfortable in her own skin again. Life continued on beyond the heartbreak and the lies and somehow she managed to pick up the pieces and begin anew. Things were falling into place and she felt right. It had been weeks since the incident with Kagura and Naraku, weeks since she had felt the darkness crawling at her, endless pain suffocating and she had her new family to thank for it. InuYasha and Kagome, they really weren't her family, not in any legal or spiritual sense, but she cared for them the way she had Miroku and Sango all those years ago. They were feelings, like most she experienced, she thought had been lost and they helped her during the darkest part of the night.

Sesshomaru was around more, his beautiful amber eyes constantly watching her from where ever he was, always analyzing, calculating, though never cold and it warmed her in a way she never thought possible. It was safe to say that she had fallen in love with Sesshomaru, totally and completely and though she knew there was no way it could last forever, she desperately wished it would.

This morning had been a prime example of how differently everything had become, how peaceful and pleasant it was and it made her sigh dreamily. Sesshomaru had been warmer than usual as she dressed, his hands gently brushing hers aside and easily buttoning up her blouse, his fingertips teasing her and she hadn't been able to fight back the blush that dusted over her cheeks at his inquiring gaze.

Normally he was reserved and it was no different, but then again at the same time it was a moment he showed her that had her forgetting the secrets locked up in her mind, chained and buried in a place she had no intention of showing. She loved Sesshomaru, but she was selfish too and she knew deep down that whatever feelings the creature in front of her had would be erased and filled by hatred and that wasn't something she was able to think about.

He had gotten underneath her skin, buried himself deep within the whole where her heart was and forced her to live again. Admittedly she could have been content with her existence before Sesshomaru, she would have lived her hell-her eternity in the darkness without complaint without the knowledge of everything Sesshomaru gave her, but now she was so thoroughly screwed that it kept her awake at nights. Naraku wasn't the type of man to keep hidden in the shadows for long, he wouldn't let her live with Sesshomaru peacefully and she dreaded the day he came for her because it would Sesshomaru that destroyed her world.

"Rin come," Sesshomaru's cool voice lifted her from her thoughts and she smiled up at him and nodded following him.

She had taken to walking at his side, her fingers inches away from his, aching to hold them and though she fought down the urge, today she gathered up what little courage she had and crossed the distance, lacing her small fingers with his larger ones. His step faltered for a second, almost unnoticeable, but Rin had spent days watching him, learning him and she spared a hesitant glance at him hoping not to find rejection in his eyes.

It was a comforting feeling, his hand squeezing hers and she let loose the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. There had been no declarations of love from Sesshomaru, nothing to key her into what he felt for her, but the touches and the clouded look in his amber eyes let her know that he cared, even if only a little. That was enough for her.

"Oh dear is that a person?" A feminine voice caught Rin's attention and curiously her eyes slid up the side of the building in front of her, the glass reflecting the harsh sun and blinding her. It took her eyes a moment to adjust and when they had, her heart sunk into her stomach.

It was a person. It was at least twelve stories from the sidewalk to the top of the building and though she could not make out a face, or a gender for that matter, she could feel the air being squeezed from her lungs. Time didn't stand still as surprised cries sounded all around them, Rin's hand holding Sesshomaru's in a death grip as the person slipped off the edge. Arms were outstretched, clothing flapping in the wind and Rin flinched violently as the person smashed into the ground a few feet from her, the body bouncing before it remained unmoving.

Blood slipped out from underneath the broken body and Rin didn't notice that it was her screams she was hearing until strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her away. She could see the red blood reaching for her, slowly growing closer and she screamed louder. Kagura's lifeless eyes stared at her, taunting her and condemning her as the wind witch's hand reached for her.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice grew and she ignored him, her eyes staring at Kagura's dead body. She couldn't stop herself, she was being punished.

Naraku was giving her a sign that he was unpleased and that he would be dishing out her just deserts. Rin was no longer safe with Sesshomaru, she wasn't safe anywhere and neither was her unborn child.

"No," She sobbed into Sesshomaru's chest as he forced her away from the scene, her knuckles white and her entire body trembling. "Oh god please no…"

E/N: THANKYOU to everyone who reads, likes, and reviews this story! I appreciate every one of you and would bake you cookies if it wouldn't make you violently ill... lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, don't own anything, don't make money off of this. I might have gone crazy, but at least I know that this disclaimer is true..._** sigh**

** Into The Darkness**

** By Miztikal-Dragon**

Chapter Fifteen:

This time around it was Rin who had kept herself under house arrest, the recent events haunting her mercilessly while she was both awake and fast asleep. The few extra pounds Kagome had managed help her gain had disappeared along with countless other pounds and the other woman had been giving her worried looks. Rin knew it wasn't healthy to drop as much weight as she had recently; however, she couldn't stop it either. Since Kagura's jump, Rin had been spending more and more time looking over her shoulder, staying away from any shadows, no matter how light and paranoia was beginning to get the best of her.

Sesshomaru hadn't been helping with the escalating levels of stress. In fact, he had been unknowingly adding to it as he became more suspicious, more curious about the mood of his house and Rin felt like she was walking a breaking tightrope. It would not be long until he was demanding things from her, things that she couldn't give him and when it all came crashing down there would be nothing left but broken pieces of her soul. She wasn't ready to give him up yet, she was too selfish, but she could feel the day quickly approaching.

There also was the impending date of delivery of her unborn child. She wanted to tell him, desperately wanted him to know what they had created together, and yet she was more afraid of what his response would be once 'shit hit the fan' as InuYasha liked to quote. She did not want Sesshomaru to feel obligated because she was pregnant, did not want to make him feel as though she had purposely trapped him and though she was unable to gauge his response, she prayed she'd make it out alive.

"Rin, I'm worried about you," Kagome's voice startled her and Rin placed the fork she had been pretending to use onto the table. "I haven't seen you eat a full meal in weeks and it's not good for you."

"Sorry," she said dropping her eyes to the plate of what had been cake and was now nothing but lumps of crumbs in front of her. "I can't help it, I haven't really been hungry lately."

"I know the feeling, but-" The woman in front of her was cut off by the chiming of the door bell and Rin scrambled off the stool she'd been sitting on and called out that she was getting it. To her it felt like an ill planned escape, obviousness was sure not to be lost to Kagome, but it had sounded like a 'get out of jail-free' card to her and she was taking it.

She padded quickly to the door and heaved it open and immediately wished that she hadn't. Dead black eyes stared at her from the visitor, emptiness that for so long she had recognized as normal and she couldn't hold back the gasp that slipped from her open mouth. Shoulder length black hair was disheveled and tangled, pale skin appearing ghostlike and sickly and Rin's heart thudded in her chest as his long fingers reached out to her almost awkwardly. It was Koga, Naraku's unknowing servant and she felt her world tilt on its axis as he stepped closer, inching to come over the threshold.

"Rin who is it?" Kagome's voice rang out and if she could have screamed, Rin would have.

Her vision blurred as Koga closed the distance between them, trapping her, containing her within herself and she knew that it was Naraku telling her that her time had run out. Gray emptiness was beginning to steal her mind away and she could feel her fingers loosening their hold on the large wooden door without permission. She wouldn't be able to fight against him, not then and she was being led to the flames like a moth.

"Rin," it was Sesshomaru's voice that had ripped her from Narkau's strengthening grasp like a dousing of ice cold water and she felt herself reacting.

Her entire body shuddered as she whirled away from Koga's reaching grasp, her fingers digging into the wooden door as she flung it shut, the smack of the door colliding with its frame echoing throughout the expansive house. Her eyes were wide with horror, her heart practically clawing it's way up her throat and she pressed her back against the door as a last attempt to keep the evil outside from coming within.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes caught hers and though she was still as the grave on the outside, inside she was screaming at him to go away, to be ignorant for just a while longer until she could figure out a way around this horrible mess. "Who was it?"

She felt her head shake side to side before she could stop herself. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not now and there was nowhere to hide. Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised curiously as the doorbell behind her chimed a second time and a moment later, he had somehow ushered Rin from her place and pulled the door open yet again. She could tell by his expression he had been a little agitated, but for a brief glance his face held shock at the person in front of him.

"Sesshomaru…" The voice was Koga's; however, at the same time it wasn't. The wolf was a puppet after all, and Naraku held all the strings. "Long time no see."

"What brings you here wolf." It should have been phrased as a question, yet it sounded more to her as a demand. He must have known that there was something off in his voice, something inhuman (even for a demon).

"I've come to collect what does not belong to you," Koga's voice grew coy, and Rin's blood froze in her veins. "Come to collect my masters ward."

"Nothing here belongs to 'your master'," sarcasm was not lost to Sesshomaru.

"Rin," those boney long fingers of Koga were at it again with the pointing and Sesshomaru's gaze followed them. He stared at her confused for a moment and then all hell decided to break loose.

She could feel the shadows creeping up on her, tugging at the hems of her skirt, pulling at her trying to take her again and she couldn't help but known now that it was hopeless to fight. Her world was crashing down around her, the tumbling pieces smashing into her and taking away anything that might have been salvageable. Everything had been a lie. She realized that now, yet it didn't seem real to her. Kohaku was dead and had been since-well, since the beginning and she'd been tricked by Naraku to believing that he had been the only way to save him.

Rin had become a prisoner to Naraku because he wanted her, because her parents had sacrificed her in order to keep their love alive. She could understand their reasoning truth be told, hadn't she done almost the same thing? Hadn't she given up her freedom, her sanity, her life, for the man she loved? The only difference was that she would never have sacrificed something she knew she couldn't give away. No child deserved to bare the weight of their parent's love.

Of course she didn't hate her parents, how could she? They were her mother and father, they gave her everything the could have and she knew they loved her. They loved her because if they hadn't there would have been no secrets and definitely no lies about her place in life. They had wanted so much for her, but condemned her to a life of misery without ever realizing it. She guessed either way the cards were dealt she would have ended up with Naraku. It was fate. It was the deal and though she had not been dealt in, she'd already lost the hand.

Her eyes drifted to her clenched hands, refusing to glance up at the scene playing out in front of her. She didn't want to know that she was losing her last chance at freedom, didn't want to be a witness to the hint of misery she knew was speeding at her like a runaway locomotive.

She wanted to scream and defend herself; however, the way Sesshomaru's amber eyes stared at her, hatred and disgust choking her, she didn't. It was the truth being spilled from Koga, one of Naraku's longest-living will-less puppets, and though she knew the wolf no longer had a mind of his own, no lies were leaving his mouth. He was condemning her and she had condemned herself as well by continuing to breathe.

There was blood on her hands, gallons of it and she bit down on her lip wishing she could burn off the invisible stains Naraku had bathed her in. All the memories of cold nights, dark alleyways and rivers of blood; they were memories of murders committed and though she could see them when she closed her eyes, they were not her crimes. They had all seemed so real, so real that she believe it had been her, yet they weren't. It was just another way Naraku found pleasure in torturing her and she had let him do it not knowing the repercussions.

Wrapping her arms around her sides, she pushed back her tears thinking about the small bulge hidden underneath the light sweater she wore. So far she had been able to keep her little secret from Sesshomaru, but it didn't stop the heartbreak knowing that after today her secret would be known and she wouldn't be able to keep it safe anymore.

The past seemed to love reliving itself and not ignoring that her first pregnancy had come to a complete shock to her, she knew it would undoubtedly end the same. Naraku had laughed at her that day in the cemetery, his black eyes trying to consume her and she'd tried her hardest to fight against him. She fought him because it was the only way she knew how to preserve herself and when taunted her with her reality, she felt her heart splitting in her chest. He had never cared before if he emotionally dragged her through the gravel before, why start now?

_ 'Give him back to me!'_ The nightmares had been real, the pain, her screams and the sudden emptiness that followed her as her hands reached out for something she believed was only an illusion forced fed to her by Naraku. _'Please don't take him from me! Give him back-NO!'_

Naraku took something away from her that was precious and he stole it without her even knowing. He hid away the proof of Kohaku's and her love, horded it away for his own malicious purpose. She would never be able to her son, love him the way a mother should because he was too far gone. The half demon monster had stolen everything from Rin and he was throwing salt in her garden, making sure nothing would ever think to grow there again.

_ 'Sin,' _she mused to herself sadly, inhaling deeply and tuning out the one sided conversation going on around her. She needed not to listen since her protests in the end made no difference. She already saw the hatred from Sesshomaru's eyes and that was the end of her.

_ 'Sin,' _Rin thought the name again and it was beautiful, but disgusting. Naraku had name her son Sin, like he was something evil and the half demon had made him that way. Rin had seen it in the almost lifeless deep brown eyes f the boy, he didn't know what love was, what parents were or what happiness could entail. All he knew was Naraku and that had been enough. Sin was raised by the darkness Naraku loved so much and he destroyed, killed and even if Sin was human, Rin knew that his soul was no longer.

"Rin," a voice pulled her from her thoughts startling her and immediately her eyes met Sesshomaru's icy glare. "Come Rin."

Koga rose to his feet, his dull eyes watching her, towering over her with Naraku's puppet strings. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Sesshomaru on these terms despite knowing the choice was not hers to make. She couldn't stay, not after he knew the truth. She belonged to Naraku, a blight of trash in his eyes and he despised her. It made her want to tell Sesshomaru that she loved him for real, that it was different and there was a tiny person inside her that she made with him (accidentally yes, but it wasn't done to hurt him.).

"I-" her words died in her throat. She didn't want Naraku to get his claws onto her baby. She needed protection and no one was willing to offer it to her. "Please Sessho-"

"Don't," his voice was cold and uncaring and her heart was drowning in her stomach. "I should have killed you before you had the chance to fool me."

His words were like daggers to her. They hurt and if her heart had not been breaking before, it definitely was now. He wished for her death, and if Rin could have granted his wish, she would have. She deserved to die for her mistakes, to be forever silenced and if she hadn't been in her current state, she would have tried ending it herself to save her from the misery of living.

"I agree," that was nonsense, she told herself allowing the numbness to surface. If she could not protect another one of her children from falling into Naraku's hands, then maybe it should die as well. Death after all would be the easiest escape from the pain and suffering brought by Naraku. It was only fair. "I deserve to die."

Something flickered in Sesshomaru's eyes for a half a second, but she refused to reach out for hope. If Naraku wanted her so badly that was fine. However, there was no way in hell she was going to hand over another child to him without a fight. She climbed to her feet, several pairs of eyes watching her every move. She would protect what was hers, even if it meant destroying it to keep it safe.

The kitchen wasn't far, yet hidden from curious eyes. Maybe they knew what she was up to, maybe they wanted her to die the way Sesshomaru made it clear. If not, well then that was okay as well because she was just too tired of continuing on by this point. If she could save her baby by dying then that's exactly what she was going to do. She had to protect herself by protecting it and this time she wasn't about to let Naraku win. She reached for the counter where the cutlery was, fingering the handles to the knives before choosing one she knew would serve her purpose. There would be pain, she told herself, earth shattering pain by the looks of it, but if she did it right she could 'live' with the pain until it left her.

Pressing the tip of the blade against her slightly rounded stomach, Rin inhaled deeply. She could feel the baby moving inside her as if sensing danger and it made Rin want to cry harder as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She was going to become a murderer-worse, she was going to murder her own unborn child for selfish reasons and it left her feeling dirty. She was going to be just as cruel as Naraku, killing the innocent; though, she tried not to think of it as such. Rin was so concentrated on her mental anguish that she hadn't heard Sesshomaru call out to her, nor did she notice that all of them were watching her with baited breath until a large, strong hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked the even larger knife from her grasp.

Sharp pain shot throughout her arm and she flinched gazing at them with wide eyes. They didn't understand that she had to do this, it was in the best interest of her unborn child and herself. A life spent serving Naraku wan't a life and not one she was willing to let another child of hers experience. Koga was furious with her, his dull blue eyes rimmed with ruby red, there would undoubtedly be a punishment waiting for her from her display of guilt. Naraku was always wacthing, always planning and her secret was no longer safe. She was doomed.

"You don't understand," she whispered, her eyes focused on Sesshomaru's expensive shoes. She desperately wanted him to listen to her and believer her even if she knew he wouldn't. Sesshomaru was a cold creature, a solitary creature, and it was obvious now that he'd rather rip her to shreds than listen to a word she had to say.

Then she felt it, thick emptiness like a slowly creeping fog on a cold January morning, stealing away the very air from her lungs. Her muscles tensed and she stood still as strands of silver blew in her direction from the windless room. No one seemed to notice the small child like girl who walked into the kitchen with them, an intricate medium-sized mirror held lightly in front of her. This small girl with hair of silver that rivaled in beauty to Sesshomaru's, her eyes pure untainted black and just as empty was coming for her like an angel of death and Rin choked back a scream.

She remembered seeing this nothing child before, she floated like a ghost in and out of Rin's memories and dreams, tormenting her in a way that was almost akin to a ripple in a pond. Naraku was fetching her Rin realized. He was going to steal away her will and unless she could get away she would be lost. Desperately, Rin struggled to break free from Koga's vice grip, her elbow jamming into his adam's apple, her free hand curling into a tight fist and slugging the wolf, sprays of blood dancing across her white spaghetti strap shirt and sweater as his nose broke. He stood there like dead weight, his eyes boring holes into her, keeping her pinned in place and Rin felt the walls closing in on her.

"No!" She screamed loudly as Koga's other hand wrapped around her free wrist, trapping her against him as the nothing child stepped in front of her. NO one was helping her, they were all watching her suffering, they were letting her die. "Don't let him take my baby!"

Her own voice rang in her ears and after it died away she could feel the strength of her body betray her, leaving her limp and numb. The mirror coaxed her eyes from her blank stare at Miroku and InuYasha, the light hurting her and she swore she could feel her stomach burning. Her eyes were glued to her reflection and she felt him invading her mind, stealing away everything that Sesshomaru had unknowingly set free. She was drifting, floating and though she knew it wasn't real, she couldn't fight against the invisible hands dragging her back into the darkness she'd been accustomed to for so long.

E/N: This was bound to happen. I did plan it out after all... I only plan a few more chapters left for this. Not sure exactly how I'm going to end it, but my friend Rochelle and I have thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** _Why must I keep stating the obvious? We all know I do not own anything here, besides the endless rambling of a poor woman... If I owned, nobody would have loved it as much :)_

Chapter sixteen

Rin had moments of lucidity, brief seconds of reprieve from the emptiness that held her prisoner. These moments tortured her as she gazed unseeing into the white room containing her. Naraku had been angry when she first arrived back, the faint burning on her thighs and arms a whispering reminder that she belonged to him. The pain he inflicted on her was not physical, not after the realization that once again, she was with child.

It angered Naraku, the proof of Rin's betrayal, and yet after a moment it left him with a sickening grin. He was given a means to an end. A surprise gift and he horded the knowledge that now he had stolen a piece of his enemy away without putting forth too much effort. Even if Sesshomaru did not care for the half-breed growing in Rin's womb, the reminder that something of his now belonged to Naraku would maddening. It was another nail in Rin's coffin and she was powerless to change it.

Her wrists were bruised and cut from the manacles wrapped around them, keeping her trapped in Naraku's sitting room. The furniture was several feet from her, tempting her with things she was unable to reach. Instruments that could be used to end her pathetic existence dangled merely inches away from her grasping hands, just far enough out of reach that with the fleeting moments of lucidity she felt herself slipping farther into hopelessness that was slowly consuming her.

Naraku kept her a prisoner in her mind, unable to move her body when he touched her, his hands roaming her unprotected flesh, dipping into her and she could do nothing but mentally scream for help or the strength to fight him. She couldn't get away from him and he would not let her forget it.

Most of the time she was stuck in the darkness alone and aching as memories came and went. Times with Kagome and InuYasha, playing with their children at night before bed. They had given something back to her, something that had been lost to her for more decades than she could remember, a loving family but what hurt most was the way Sesshomaru's eyes burned with hatred for her.

Those amber orbs haunted her, his husky baritone voice tearing at her soul as the words repeated themselves in her mental cage. She wanted to die. Sesshomaru saw who Naraku had wanted him to see Rin was and his words shot through her, exiling her to the pain of what Naraku gave her. She did not deserve to live with the warmth Sesshomaru had begun to show her, the soft caress of his fingertips against her bare flesh, the press of his soft lips on her shoulder as he claimed her, and the way his body always seemed to mold around hers, like a shield from the outside world that threatened to harm her.

It was the care Sesshomaru had shown her in the short amount of time that was destroying her in a way Naraku never could. The reminder of the betrayal in his eyes held horrifying power over her, crushing her soul and leaving her broken and unable to find the pieces. Naraku's torture could only go so far before Rin would become numb, losing herself in the darkness that he supplied and then she would fade, an empty shell, a lifeless puppet for him to control. However, it was the burn from Sesshomaru's gaze that kept her from the numbness, the pain in her heart thrumming with each breath she took, keeping her tied to herself. Whispering to her that whatever punishment Naraku gave her, she deserved it.

"Hello poppet," Naraku's voice whispered seductively into her ear, his fingers brushing the moisture that never seemed to stop falling from her eyes. He always left her aware enough to feel the pain, to feel the heartache, but detached enough that she could not move herself without his help. "I have a surprise for you…"

She did not want to listen to what he had to say, though unable to block him out of her mind as he spoke. He had plans for her, plans for her baby, his hands tracing her swollen stomach almost lovingly. He was anxious, she could tell by the almost giddy ring in his words. There would be another party, he explained, one that would showcase his power to the world and prove that he was a force to be reckoned with. The demons who had shunned him, who did not acknowledge his power would finally know the err of their ways and it would be magical.

"Sesshomaru will finally be mine," his lips brushed against hers chastely, his black eyes burning holes into her, his evil grin widening in pleasure. "All thanks to you,"

InuYasha had taken to pacing angrily again. It had been months now since Rin's departure and the house had fallen into chaos. Her words had burned a hole into his heart, her pleading, her screaming and then the emptiness as she faded into herself. The memory haunted him, leaving him with nightmares he could not seem to escape. He had seen the pain that flashed across Sesshomaru's eyes, seen the almost animalistic need and hatred flaring in his half-brother's aura as Koga swept Rin away, her limp body held in his arms almost carelessly.

He remembered the way Koga had been before, the sarcastic and smug looks and words, the chauvinistic arrogance that bled from him like a stench that was unable to be removed and the creature that had stood in front of InuYasha that day was not Koga. It was a shadow. Nothing seemed right, the jerkiness of his movements, the lifelessness that held his eyes and InuYasha knew that Naraku was controlling the strings that held Koga together.

He tried, in vain to get Sesshomaru to see what was staring him in the face. Tried pounding it into Sesshomaru that Rin had somehow been a victim in the twisted story and needed to be rescued. His brother said nothing, just glared icily at him before going off on his own, blending in with the shadows that had invaded their home. Somehow InuYasha had to pull Sesshomaru's head out of his ass and get him to fight.

It was obvious to everyone that Sesshomaru cared for the human girl, especially with the anger that crackled in his aura when InuYasha provoked him. He hated his older brother, not because he was an asshole, but because he allowed himself to be clouded in self-pity and anger, completely oblivious to the bigger picture.

Rin had not been out to get Sesshomaru, but a victim caught in a spider's web. She flinched from the shadows and the light, fled from it and now she was unable to escape it and the thought of what could be happening to her tore at InuYasha. She was family, especially now, carrying his brother's offspring and he could not sit by idly and do nothing.

If Sesshomaru would not wake up and fight for what was rightfully his, then InuYasha would. He would protect his family, every last one of them even if it meant his life was forfeited in the process, not because of pride, but because it was the right thing to do. People deserved what consequences came their way, but from the explanation in "Koga's" story, the only thing Rin had done wrong was live. And that in its own was not something anyone could blame her for. Sesshomaru was condemning her; however, InuYasha refused to abandon her to the evil that held her.

"You stupid bastard," InuYasha spat venomously as he glared at the demon in front of him. Sesshomaru was seated in his study, his cold amber eyes pouring over the screen in front of him, endless text appearing on the monitor.

"I am in no mood for your atrocious vocabulary," he was devoid of any emotions, hiding the anger that was struggling to break the surface. Since Rin's departure, Sesshomaru's control had been almost non-existent. "Go away,"

"Father would be turning over in his grave if he could see you now," InuYasha watched his brother's claws curl into his palm, his muscles tightening as Sesshomaru's gaze lifted to meet his own. "You are not deserving of his blood."

"Do not mock me," Sesshomaru threatened, the pen in his claws snapping and spilling black ink over pale flesh and the wooden desk.

"You abandoned her!" Claws struck InuYasha, pinning him to the wall behind him and though he struggled for breath, he refused to allow Sesshomaru to see him gasping desperately for breath. "You've condemned her to die…."

"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru roared, the tips of his claws bleeding green as the acidic poison began to burn the flesh around InuYasha's throat. "She was a puppet of Naraku's sent to destroy us. She deserves death."

"You're a fool Sesshomaru," InuYasha's feet dangled inches above the floor, black spots dancing across his vision as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and tore the flesh from his flesh. "She practically begged you for mercy and you threw her to the wolves. You through your blood to the wolves and let Naraku take a piece of our family with her."

"Liar,"

"She was pregnant Sesshomaru," InuYasha hissed back, finally ripping Sesshomaru's claws from his throat, his eyes never leaving his brothers and he struggled to breathe, blood dripping down his chest and soaking into his shirt. "How could you have not known? You knew and still you did nothing to help her. Naraku may be a monster, but in my eyes you are worse…"

InuYasha did not have time to block his brother's claws a second time as they ripped into his shoulder, the gold bleeding into red as Sesshomaru released his anger on him. He fought against the unconsciousness struggling to get a hold of him, raining his own claws on Sesshomaru in hopes that somehow he would be able to knock some sense into that thick skull of Sesshomaru's. It was a long shot, especially with the full blooded demon tearing him to shreds being stronger than him in many ways, but even a flicker of hope would be enough.

Kagome would just have to heal the rest of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

No matter how many times he washed his hands he could not get the blood from underneath his claws. The pink stain stared at him, reminding him how out of control he allowed himself to get. Anger was slowly simmering in his stomach as he glared at the screen in front of him, his amber eyes seeing the words in front of him but unable to comprehend their meaning. He was falling apart.

Every last inch of his house was saturated with her scent even though she had been out of his life for months and if he was not careful enough he swore he could see her standing in the doorways watching him with those sad inquisitive eyes. A pang of regret shot through him and he bit back the urge to break the desk he was sitting at, the keyboard already groaning underneath his clawed hands. He wasn't thinking straight.

Unable to push her from his mind, Sesshomaru did the only thing he knew, he threw himself into his work, into researching and hunting information that would prove to be useful against Naraku. There had already been numerous inquiries within the government, most of which were by Sesshomaru's doing and they would be setting up their investigations on the half-demon. It would not be good if they raided Naraku's home, hundreds of people would die in the back draft, but their deaths meant the end of Naraku's lust for power.

Sacrifices, he told himself glancing at the decanter of brandy sitting against the wall, the world was made up of people's sacrifices. It was unavoidable. He tried telling himself it was all for the greater good, yet he learned that not many people shared his ideas. The fox demon, Shippo was an excellent hacker of sorts-no information was able to be lost to him and when Sesshomaru gave him this little side project the fox had been eager to begin.

It did not last. Once Shippo new the endgame, the price of his project he would go no further. They all were fools, thinking that justice could swoop in and save the day without casualties, without bloodshed and Sesshomaru had no choice but to dismiss the fox after his refusal to retrieve the needed information to destroy every last one of Naraku's minions; good or otherwise.

They did not understand that Sesshomaru had a weakness. His heart ached at the memory of Rin's touch, the way her head tilted to the side as she listened to him speak about nothing important. Or the way her eyes lit up when he allowed her to hold his clawed hand, the innocent touch stealing something from him he had not known to possess. There were setbacks of course, signs that he should have read more into, although, at the time he did not want to see the fog attempting to curl around Rin and drag her from him.

All he had wanted was to do in the beginning was find out who she really was so he searched, greedily taking her away from all civilization so he could observe her and find the reasoning behind the feelings swirling in him. It was a dangerous game, he knew that, and as the days dragged into months he found himself entranced by the human girl. The things she invoked in him were more dangerous than anything he had come up against, an opponent he was unable to conquer and yet when he looked at her, it felt as though she was untouched by his presence.

It wasn't as if this was an easy decision to make, baring in to save a human who had been under the servitude of Naraku. How could Sesshomaru say that the feelings Rin showed weren't but manipulation to get underneath his skin? How could he trust not only her, but himself? He was not an easy creature to fool, he was calculating and level headed and she had left him confused and angry. How was she able to get him so twisted around her and him not know?

The keyboard snapped underneath his hands as Sesshomaru rose to his feet. Dwelling would only make things worse he concluded, what he really needed was a fresh breath of air, time to clear his thoughts before he made any more irrational decisions.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome's voice stopped him as he walked passed the kitchen, a thick sweet scent tickling his nose.

He wanted to ignore her and continue on his way as he would let no human or demon alike command him, but the tone in her voice was one he had heard more lately. Guilt, sadness, regret. They were emotions he was fighting with in his mind, battling endlessly and he truly hated the feelings that would not bend to his will.

"I know this is hard on you," Her eyes watched him carefully, her shoulders tense and a tired stretch to her lips. She was exhausted, they all were. "But I won't tell you what you need to do. I know you'll do what's right for you…"

"Thank you," Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply. He was tired as well, tired of the expectations the people around seemed to have. They all thought him to be some white knight, dashing off to save the princess from a fire-breathing dragon.

They wanted him to be strong in a way he had never been before, and hated him when he fell short. Nobody understood that this was more than just wrong or right, good or evil, he was battling his soul and a heart that had only just begun beating. It was InuYasha black and white thinking that angered him, as if life had taught him nothing and it filled Sesshomaru with bitterness.

What if Rin was playing them from the beginning? Pulling their marionette strings like a puppet master and the illusion of her innocence was just another trap Naraku had weaved? Sesshomaru did not know if he could take a risk such as that. He did not know if his bloodline was worth her life.

* * *

Something was amiss, he felt it brushing against his fingertips while lacing up his extravagant tunic. There was power in the air, swirling and slithering around and he had yet to decide if it was in his favor. Everything was in its proper place. Invitations were sent and the flicker of miasma told him all had been open, it made him giddy almost, like a child during Christmas morning.

He was celebrating his new found power, his transition from half to whole and it sent fire to his loins, aching for release. He held back his urges however, there would be a time and a place for that in the near future if things continued to go in the direction he paved. His home was built with the idea of a beacon of power, undiscovered ley lines waiting to be harnessed and used, and by the end of the night there would only be one survivor, Him.

Naraku straightened his shoulders, long black hair cascading in waves down his back and he smiled. All that was left was for the guests to arrive and then the fun would begin.

"Kanna," he said smoothly, his fingers running down his thighs and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles. "Make sure Rin is ready, it's almost time."

Sesshomaru would finally be his.

**E/N**: _Another short chapter, but at least it is something. I don't think there will be more than four or so more chapters left for this story. I've already plotted out how it's going to end, but getting it written down apparently is harder than I thought. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!_


End file.
